The Other King
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Queen Iris divorced King Lance of Johto to marry her lover, Cilan. After the new marriage, other noblemen hatch their plots. Who will support the relationship when The Queen's family are against it? Can the relationship survive before it's too late? Voted best wishfulshipping fic of 2012 by Serebii Forums.
1. Gracious Divorce

**Genres: ** Alternative Universe & Historical Romance  
**Main Shippings: **Wishfulshipping (Iris/Cilan), Ferriswheelshipping (N/Hilda) and Advanceshipping (Ash/May)  
**Notes: **The story has been inspired by the many wonderful stuff about The Tudors. I hope you all enjoy the story. Just so you know, Lord Gropius is N and Kamon is Silver, the rival from HGSS. Giovanni is also Ash's father, as well as Lance and Gary's uncle in this story. The story was originally rated T, but this had to be amended due to dark themes and lime at the end.

**The Other King**

* * *

In 1593, The Dragon Empire was in jeopardy. In a short amount of time, The Dragon Empire consisted of most of Asia, as well as two of the major pokemon regions in Japan; Unova and Johto. The very thing that formed the empire in the first place would tear it apart. Queen Iris of Unova had made a controversial decision. Lady Clair believed that Queen Iris had made a terrible mistake. Queen Iris had broken herself out of the the arranged marriage to Lance. He was the King of Kanto, as well as Clair's paternal cousin. She was the godmother of his children. Drayden, the queen's grandfather had arranged the marriage with Lance's grandfather, Drake when he was still alive. Iris and Lance's passion for dragons was the fuel to their marriage. The result of it was a wealthy empire and two healthy sons.

Clair gazed into the night sky and then faced her dragonair swirling around her. She patted the dragonair and asked her, "Why would Iris leave Lance for an irrelevant duke?"

Her dragonair did not know the answer. The duke she was referring to was the Duke Of Striaton, Cilan Dento. He was an energetic man with a love for theatre and the arts. He was slim and would often boast about his divine rhythm and beautiful green hair. The very sight of Cilan made Clair roll her eyes and cringe. All she could see in the queen's future husband was a man who loved himself too much.

Lance was brave, strong and cunning. Everything that Clair considered herself to be too. Lance had soothed a civil war between elders and prevented Kanto armies from invading Johto and Unova. Cilan couldn't even run from a slowpoke. Clair couldn't understand it. Lance had many women swoon over him, but he would never date any of them. He was far too loyal to his duties.

Lance had been engaged to Iris since she was a toddler. Their grandfathers, Drake and Drayden, had been planning the marriage for many years. Drake was in his final years and Iris' mother, Queen Lola, had been missing. Lance and Iris were both next in line to the throne in their respective regions, and they were both already popular all around Asia. As soon as Iris was 15, the two of them were married. Iris gave birth to Prince Pagan a year later. Lance believed that it was his destiny to become king. With the marriage coming to an end, Clair's mind became invaded by Iris' two sons. The oldest was eleven years old whilst the youngest was only six years old. The poor boys: their innocence would soon be snatched away.

From the distance, Clair saw Lance ride on his dragonite as they tumbled down from the moon. Lance waved at Clair and she waved back. Clair's heart bounced. It was the first time she had met her cousin since Iris announced her engagement to Cilan. She had expected Lance to be broken, silent and bitter. But he was smiling.

Lance jumped off his dragonite and said, "Good evening, Clair."

"Good evening Your Majesty."

"Her Majesty will be married soon," Lance said. He lowered his head as he spoke. The movement of his arms became rigid and then subtle. "I wish her well. I hope that Salem and Pagan get on with their new step father."

"Why are you letting go so easily?" Clair snapped. Her firsts curled up into a ball as her face turned red. "I'm disgusted with the way you've been tossed about after everything you've done for the country. The ungrateful witch!"

"Iris is clearly happy with Cilan," Lance interrupted Clair. "I know any other man would be angry at something like this, but for me I feel rather... delighted."

"Delighted?" Clair gasped. She didn't think that any of it was true. "But you've just been betrayed."

"Judge it any way you like Clair," Lance responded. He remained calm, polite and full of dignity. He was like a man who was gracious in defeat. He pulled his cloak over to his shoulders and continued to praise Iris. "Our love for dragons brought us together. I am happy to have known such a vibrant woman like Iris. She's an intelligent woman and also a great dragon trainer. She knows the hearts of the dragons well. It was not my decision to divorce, but she had clearly fallen in love with Cilan. I politely walked away, knowing it was for the best. We will still be friends."

"Are you going to the wedding?" Clair asked.

"Of course," Lance said in pride. "It will be the perfect opportunity to see Salem and Pagan. We've only been in touch through letter nowadays. Iris has asked me not to enter the castle again."

"That's insane," Clair spat out. "Denying a man the right to see his children."

"I can sneak in."

"I'm going to talk to Iris about this!" Clair was determined. She felt that Lance was hiding his sorrow. He loved Iris very much. Clair had no doubt about that. And she couldn't bear to see anyone from her family unhappy. She considered herself a good problem solver. "I'm not letting Cilan destroy everything you've worked so hard for."

"You must forever hold your peace," Lance requested. "Can you do that?"

Defeated. Clair lowered her head. "If you insist. But I'll promise you if something bad happens to my godsons, I'll have to break that promise."

Lance approached Clair and gave her one the biggest hugs she could imagine. Clair felt warm, but startled. The last time Lance gave Clair a hug was when she was a little girl. He gazed into her eyes and whispered, "Clair, you have been ever so good to me." Clair could see his eyes welling up. "Thank you for looking out for me at such a fragile moment of time."

* * *

Princess Delia stood behind the windows staring at the fearows passing by. Out of the blue, she stated: "I'm so proud of my little boys. They've both grown up into brave soldiers and fine princes." Her eldest son, Ash was knighted by Queen Cynthia, Queen Iris and King Lance. He and his Pikachu fought bravely in battle and won many wars for various regions. He was known as The Red Prince. Her youngest son, Kamon was known as The Silver Prince. Kamon trained as a solider like his brother before him.

"So you should be," said the voice of the man behind her. The man was her husband, Giovanni Ketchum: The Archduke of Viridian. He brushed Delia's auburn hair with fingers as he saw his tired face reflect upon him. He admired her pink dress with blue lacing. Delia had been bright and optimistic just as she was when Giovanni first met her.

"They always wanted to be king." Delia twirled and faced Giovanni. Persian, Giovanni's beloved cat pounced on-top of Delia and licked her hand. Giovanni stroked Persian as he rolled on the ground waiting for his stomach to be rubbed. "Even though I couldn't pass the throne down to them, they were still determined to be fine kings. Not to mention Gary married the Duchess of Cerulean - Ash admired her greatly. She was his childhood sweetheart."

Gary was Delia's nephew, and her older sister's son. Delia had also had a niece called May that became a servant for Mew and was now known as Sister Daisy. She lived in Lavender Cathedral, next to the tower where all of Kanto's executions take place. Delia could never forget the look of disappointment on Giovanni's face when his sister-in-law gave birth to Gary. Giovanni had hoped that his side of the family would snatch the throne by giving birth to sons.

Three hours after her nephew was born, Delia's long awaited child, Ash was born. Ever since she was a child, she wanted nothing more than be a mother. She yearned for the responsibility and the rewards. Ever since she was born, Delia was expected to have everybody do all the work for her. She didn't it at all. She found taking part in the housework therapeutic. Three years later, Delia gave birth to Kamon.

Delia and Giovanni reflected on how far their children had came. Their bravery and determination to become king had driven them to become great soldiers. Giovanni told his wife, "King of Hoenn is anxious for Ash to marry his daughter. Our eldest son has obviously found someone who can make his dreams come true."

Delia raised her head and walked over to the family portraits above the fire place. The one at the top showed Prince Ash clinging onto the three-year old Misty. Ash's red tunic brought out the brightness in Misty's ginger hair and yellow dress. As she gazed into the portrait, she said to her husband: "Call me old-fashioned but I want my children to marry for love."

"You don't think Ash loves May?" Giovanni asked. He raised an eyebrow then stood behind Delia.

"Of course he does," Delia replied. "But not the kind of love he felt for Misty."

"But that was years ago," Giovanni reminded her. He held onto Delia and carried her away from the portrait. "Ash will get everything he ever wanted."

"But Norman and Caroline have a son. He could be king."

"I very much doubt that Prince Max will become king. He wants to become a priest. And judging by the letters I have received by Norman, it seems he wants to pass the throne to his daughter."

"May... She's a lovely girl." Giovanni carefully placed Delia on a red chair. She turned and saw a portrait of Iris when she visited Kanto when she was pregnant with Salem. Whenever Kamon was in the room, he would stop and stare at the paintings of Iris. The fixation was so intense that a portrait of Iris had to be painted especially for Kamon's chamber.

"Kamon never stops looking portraits of Unova's Queen," Delia said. "I think he's infatuated with Iris."

"Tracey Sketchit paints charming portraits," Giovanni admitted. He admired the glow and the vibrant colours Tracey used. Tracey's paintings really brought an atmosphere that no other artist they knew could do. "The Queen of Unova: A very powerful woman. When she married Lance, the dragon empire boomed. Because of the dragon empire, they were saved from extinction. A remarkable lady. His taste is impeccable. Iris has left Lance for another man. If Kamon keeps his eye on the ball..."

"You think Kamon has a chance with Iris?" Delia asked.

Giovanni smirked. "I think our silver prince has a good chance of sending Iris to her knees. Iris is everything Kamon desires; a heart strength and a soul of victory."

"You know this reminds me of the time when you promised Ash and Kamon that you would make their dreams come true."

"I have been working on that," Giovanni announced. "Now it is certain that Ash will become May's King. We just have to find a way to bring Kamon into Iris' attention. And she will notice him."

"Don't overwork yourself," Princess Delia requested. She wrapped her arms around Giovanni and smiled. "No matter what happens they'll always be our two little kings."


	2. Bedtime

With Cilan officially by her side, Iris could finally sleep. Iris had no doubt that Cilan was the love of her life. He was the right one for her. Iris' grandfather, Drayden advised Iris that she shouldn't open her legs to Cilan until after they were married. His advise came too late as Iris had already slept with Cilan on numerous occasions while she was still married to Lance. Iris had the impression that Drayden was against marrying Cilan from the start. She was reminded of how Drayden had worked hard to make her first wedding day run smoothly. She knew that Drayden was only looking out for his granddaughter, but at the same time, she wanted to move on.

She was grateful of how understanding Lance was towards her. Throughout their marriage Lance never cheated and was dedicated in his quest for the protection of dragons. He was a devoted father and their sons reminded Iris so much of him. At the same time she would secretly miss Lance; he was a great friend to her. Iris was a very traditional lady, but her infatuation with Cilan had distracted her for some time. But Iris insisted on following her heart no matter where it went and she followed it. Her heart lead her into the arms of Cilan Dento.

She remembered that her loyal friend, Ash Ketchum said it would be a bad idea to throw herself into marriage after leaving another. She dismissed his advice because Ash Ketchum had never been married. Iris felt she had nothing to worry about. She ruled Unova and nobody could take that away from her. She loved Cilan and he was going to her king. At night she used to dream of him, all day she waited to see him, and when he came, her heart turned over and she thought she would faint with desire. The dreams were soon to become reality. Iris was looking forward to the wedding day.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the world," Iris whispered as she clawed the bedding in her hand. Her eyes never left Cilan's as she stuck her tongue out. Cilan chuckled and admired the king sized bed, dragon portraits hanging from golden walls. The beautiful ceramic vases and ornaments lined up nicely next to bookshelves and cabinet below. "You're impressed?" Iris observed. "All of this is yours as well as mine."

"I must confess that I am a little bit chilly." Cilan hugged his naked self with his bare hands.

"Everything belongs to you apart from the bed which is mine," Iris announced. Iris snatched all of the bedding off Cilan and giggled as she ran out of bed taking the silky duvet with her.

Cilan hopped out of bed. "Don't let me freeze to death."

Iris smirked. She wrapped the bedding around her. "You're actually kind of hot."

"You're such a tease Your Majesty." Cilan bowed and then concealed his dignity with a pillow.

"You need not hide your bits from me."

Cilan came up with the first words that came to his head. He stuttered and blushed from Iris' serious face. "Well if someone to burst in on us... I don't think they'd like to see my privates."

"My maids will knock if they want me and I will tell them when it is fine to come in." Iris ran to the other corner of the room next to the green curtains. "Come and catch me."

For extra speed, Cilan tossed the pillow on the side and chased Iris around the room. The pair of them giggled like two children outside. Cilan bounced on the bed so where Iris went, Cilan could cut the corners to catch her. Iris looked chuffed from the thrill of Cilan chasing after Iris. He had not only won an empire, but he had won her heart. She tiptoed in front of the bed. Cilan carried Iris back into bed with his hands as he claimed his half of the bedding back.

"You know many people might not like me that much," Cilan admitted. "The people loved Lance."

"You don't have to worry," Iris assured him. "They will get used to you. I feel there's a new era beginning."

"I still remember the first day we met," Cilan said. "At the dragon racing event and your baby bump."

"That was actually the second time," Iris corrected Cilan. "The first day we met was at my baby shower when I was pregnant with Pagan. You plucked the courage to ask me to dance. And I said yes because you looked dashing."

Cilan chuckled. "I can't help being fabulous all the time."

The couple burst into a fit of laughter. Iris didn't even know why she was laughing, she was just happy to be with Cilan. Just before she went to bed leaned over and gave Cilan a kiss as they both tucked themselves in ready for bed.

When Iris' eyes closed, her world turned green. She found herself surrounded by bellossoms and vileplumes bloom rays of exotic solarbeams and rainbow petals dancing around her. An altaria dashed around the clouds with her flock of swablu. The thereputic summer air motivated a smile upon her face.

Cilan, her beloved king was holding onto her waist and graciously lissing her delacate neck. He was the love of her life and her precious king. Iris was fixated inside the dream. Two girls came running up the hill. The blonde girl had a vileplume whilst the raven haired girl had a bellossom.

Pagan and Salem were in their teenage years. They were both riding on a bully salamence. There was something inside of Iris that made her feel that her heart was pouncing. She felt weightless and pure. Before she knew it, she was on Cilan's shoulder.

"Our two daughters..." Cilan cried. "I would grab every oppurtunity I had to watch them grow into beautiful women."

"After everything we have been through, they deserve their titles as princesses."

Cilan's face brightened. He remembered well the plots and prejudice against him. Despite events that almost destroyed them, they were still together and had a happy ending.

Iris woke up when Cilan kissed her in her dreams. She wondered if that dream would ever construe. She thought it was a shame that the dream had to end so quickly. She felt as if she was in a state if bliss. If her family could act like they did in the dream, she would have felt accomplished.


	3. Fourteen Traitors

Lord Xemnas had gathered thirteen people in his office. A chandlelure danced around the ceiling with her flames swaying. Chandlelure's flames were the only light in the room. The sheer darkness would make one feel uncomfortable. Lord Xemnas was commander of Her Majesty's army. His friends and servants present were all part of the army. Lord Xemnas frowned as tossed a piece of paper in the middle of the table. It was an invitation to Iris' wedding. He slapped himself against his forehead.

"The Queen's divorce is a great inconvenience," Lord Xemnas confessed to everyone in the room. They gathered around a ring of white chairs and a marble. They were all dressed in the same black robes apart from the two maids, Larxene and Xion who wore a dress as the female counterpart. "This empire we worked so hard to build. Cilan will destroy it, I know he will. We won't be safe from that terrorist Sora not until we get our powers back."

In between Xemnas was Lord Xaldin and Lord Saïx. Xaldin was on his left with black hair, known as a whirlwind lancer and an expert in jousting. Lord Saïx had long blue hair and scar shaped an x between his yellow eyes, he had a collection of huge claymores that he used in many ruthless battles. The other lords Vexen, Luxord and Lexaeus filled up half of the table's room. The seven lords considered themselves to be born wariors worthy of their noble titles and much more.

Xemnas' servants were on the other half of the table. In the middle of the table was one of Xemnas' ladies-in-waiting, Xion sitting in between her best friends, Roxas and Axel. There no denying that Roxas and Xion shared the same eyes that glistened like a clear ocean on a summer's day. It was as if they were twins, but they were not. Xion was a product of witchcraft and as far as Lord Xemnas was concearned, a flawed replica of Sora: Xemnas' worst enemy.

Xemnas' groom, Marluxia and his other lady-in-waiting, Larxene were the most promiscuous of the group. Their knowlege on virtue was limited and they often enjoyed causing internal friction between court. Their beautiful faces, in a society were appearances matter hid their true demonic intentions. Zexion and Demyx were not known for their courage, but they had a passion for litrature and they had even written their own plays that were performed in The Theatre Of Nimbassa.

"The Lady Clair shares your views," Lord Xigbar confirmed. "I spoke to her yesterday. She's very furious that a great king is being mistreated."

"Lance is a great king no doubt about that," Xemnas confessed. He nodded his head as he sipped some wine. "I can do much better than him. What I'm really worried about is Sora trying to break this empire. I've already warned Queen Iris about him."

"How did you describe him to Her Majesty?" Zexion asked.

"I warned her that he was a terrorist that would destruct everything he stepped on. He betrayed Pope Mickey and took turned his advisers against him. Sora is no match for Lance's army. Cilan is weak...worthless. He doesn't even have an army."

"Wait a minute," Roxas said. Everybody turned their head. "So if you're aiming to be king, why don't you marry whoever is next in line to the throne?"

Lord Xemnas glared at Roxas. "A clever idea, but I am not going to marry Pagan or Salem."

"His name is an anagram of mansex," Zexion whispered to Larxene and Marluxia who both laughed.

"I think what Roxas is trying to say," Axel interrupted. Thee of them stopped laughing. "If Iris annuls Lance's marriage, then Salem and Pagan will be declared as bastards. That means that Lady Clair would be next in line to the throne. To both Unova and Johto."

"Then I would become king," Lord Xemnas confirmed. "That is just terrible. If I had a heart I would explode with laughter." He grinned. "I love it. But to be honest, I hold no interest in Unova or Johto. It's Kingdom Hearts that I want to be king of. And the only way we can do that is to destroy Sora. His blood is what I need for Kingdom Hearts... the heart of all hearts, wisdom and power. With Kingdom Hearts I will become more powerful than Arceus and Mew combined."

"But if they've divorced, then they don't need an annulment," Xion stated in a calm voice. Her shoulders were at the level of her ear lobes.

"Gentleman!" Iris announced as she burst through the door. Everyone was startled by her white dress glowing in the darkness. "Why are you all sitting in the darkness? Can't anyone turn a bloody light on around here?" She then waved at Xion and rolled her eyes to Larxene. "And ladies. We don't have much time."

"I like the darkness," Lord Xemnas mouthed. "I find it... soothing. As you wish, we shall bring light into the room." Lord Xemnas found himself fortunate that she had not heard what they had been talking about.

"We were just talking about you and how happy we were for you," Larxene announced, hiding sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you mean Your Majesty?" Xigbar asked and held his weapon. "Who's trying to invade Unova this time?"

"There's no invasion," Iris replied. "The ceremony will start very soon. The ceremony to my wedding."

"But you said the wedding was going to be on Christmas day," Roxas said.

"I cannot wait that long," Iris admitted. "Cilan and I will be getting married right now. Demyx, you're going to be best man. Xion and Larxene, you're going to be my bridesmaids. As for the rest of you, you will ushers for the wedding."

"Me?" Demyx fell to his knees and held his hand on his chest. "The best man! Oh your majesty I am not worthy."

"I would have thought that Sir Ash Ketchum would be the best man," Luxord admitted.

"The little kid couldn't make it," Iris announced. "Larxene, Xion, come with me to Lady Bianca's chamber. The rest of you must head to the cathedral promptly." Xion and Larxene followed Iris out of the room. Meanwhile the men talked amongst themselves before they decided to take a leave.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Axel told Demyx.

"But I haven't got a speech!" Demyx screwed his fingernails into his hair and his knees kissed the floor.

"It doesn't matter," Saïx snapped. "The whole thing is a sham anyway."

Marluxia suggested, "You can always make one up on the spot."

"Are you kidding me?" Demyx spat in fear. "All those people. Everybody's going to be there for the Queen's wedding. She might execute me if I mess up."

"Your cowardliness is getting on my nerves," Xenmas hissed. "Let's go before we are all beheaded."

Axel opened the door for everybody and they all left the room in single-file.


	4. The Wedding

Things couldn't get any better as far as Cilan was concerned. His bride would finally walk down the aisle. He was most pleased that Demyx had accepted the offer of becoming best man at such short notice. Demyx seemed to be worried that he only have a couple of hours to think of a speech. Cilan had a gut feeling that speech would be great. Cilan and his brothers were big fans of his work, especially his masterpiece, _Dance Water, Dance, _which was about the doomed relationship between a mermaid and a witch.

The only bad thing was that his good friend, Sir Ash Ketchum could not be there to celebrate. He and Pikachu sustained injuries that confined them both in their bed. Cilan imagined that Ash would have ordered Pikachu to fly sparks for the wedding. Nevertheless, Cilan was confident that the wedding was going to be a spectacular bash. He smiled, knowing all the people who have traveled far and wide, and those making last minute preparations in order to make this the most happiest day of Iris' life.

Cilan hoped that nobody would judge him by his sins. While Iris was still married to Lance, Chilli and Cress were concerned about Cilan falling in love and out of character. Cilan considered himself to be a gentleman. He would never sleep with another man's wife and would treat everybody with the most utter kindness and respect. He had no intention of causing Lance any pain.

Cilan felt that he and Iris just clicked. They enjoyed each other's company and were almost inseparable. They never embarked on a passionate affair until Cilan gave her a present; a baby axew. It wasn't just any ordinary axew, it a golden axew with glistening tusks. Iris squealed in joy and said that she could kiss him. Cilan remembered bending down to kiss Iris' hand, then she lifted his head up for a kiss on the lips. She later offered Cilan to join her in bed. At first he was relectucant, he couldn't bring himself to take somebody else's wife, but at the same time he didn't want to ignore orders from Her Majesty.

Cilan looked up at the chandelier and wondered if he would still be standing here if he had not found that axew? Iris' Haxorus treated the golden axew like her own child. He had a feeling that Iris and Cilan would have still remained very close friends. If Lance and Iris were still married, she would have been the sister that Cilan never had. He knew that it was going to be a great responsibility being king, but for Iris everything was worth it.

Cilan watched the priest, Father Rowan raise to his feet. His face turned from side to side. His lips curled into a warm smile. Rowan tapped Cilan's shoulder as he spoke to the crowd. "All rise for Her Majesty, the bride."

The bells roared and the organ yelled. Queen Iris in true traditional style, wore a vibrant white dress with shiny pearl beads and silk. Lady Biana, Larxene and Xion carried the weight of Iris' wedding dress. Everybody looked the part, everything was arranged in fine detail. Even if everybody's roles in the wedding where somewhat disorganized, it looked and felt like a wedding that had taken months of preparation and decoration.

Everyone was on their knees, even Father Rowan. As soon as Iris touched Cilan's house, Father Rowan instructed them all to be seated. All eyes were on attention of Cilan and Iris. They did not speak, yet everyone knew what Cilan was thinking. How beautiful Queen Iris was and how he sees his whole life straight in front of him. He was thanking Arceus for the honour of becoming the King.

"Dearly beloved," Father Rowan began. His arms wide open as his sleeves tumbled down to his knees. "We are gathered together here in the sight of Arceus, and Unova, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony. Which is an honourable estate, instituted of Arceus, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Mew and it's church. The holy estate Mew adorned and beautified with it's presence and first miracle that it wrought in this world, and is commended of Jirachi to be honourable among all. It is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of Arceus. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man or creature can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold your peace."

Demyx gulped. Xion and Larxene turned their head around as Lady Clair and her beloved Kingdra made her way into the cathedral. Father Rowan also gulped from the sounds of whispering echoing in the cathedral.

"May I remind you all that you are in the presence of Arceus," Father Rowan announced. He looked upon the couple, then steered his eyes towards Clair. "I require and charge you both on judgement day, when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed. Be well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as Arceus allows, their marriage is not lawful. If either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you must declare it now."

Clare stood behind the pillar in silence.

Father Rowan turned to Cilan. "Cilan, do you take this woman, the Queen Of Unova, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Cilan roared with a tone of grace in his voice, and his cheeks exploding with happiness.

Father Rowan smile swifted onto Iris. "And do Iris, Queen Of Unova, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Queen Iris smiled. "I do."

"And for your truths." Father Rowan bowed and flipped his pages.

"I, Iris, Queen Of Unova, take thee, Cilan to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to Arcues' holy ordinance; and thereto I give to you my truth."

"Your turn, Cilan."

"I, Cilan, take thee, Iris to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to Arcues' holy ordinance; and thereto I give to you my truth."

"Demyx, the ring please?" Father Rowan requested. Demyx gulped again and handed Cilan a ruby encrusted box. Father Rowan snatched the box and opened it on their behalf. Cilan reached over the ring and placed it on the fourth finger of Iris' left hand. "Repeat after me Cilan, with this ring I thee wed: In the name of Arcues, and of Mew and of the holy trios. Amen." Cilan repeated the words with a bold voice and a brave face. Confidence reeked in this voice. Father Rowan kept on smiling. After a series of long prayers and exchanges of vows, Father Rowan had finally said what the happy couple wanted to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Father Rowan bowed to Cilan and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The people present stood up in amazement.


	5. The Best Man's Speech

The bridal party took place in court. Not a spot of sorrow could be seen across the faces. If there was any sorrow present, they had concealed it well. Not even of the two young princes who smiled as they spent all their time talking to their father and godmother. Salem and Pagan caught Iris' attention many times during the party. Salem and Pagan appeared to be too scared to speak to their new stepfather. Whenever Cilan marched over to approach the boys, they would run straight away. It wasn't in hatred, but they appeared to be frightened. Maybe it was something that Clair had said, or that they were scared of losing their father.

The elder prince, Drayden appeared to be oblivious by the whole situation. He surrounded himself with the finest red wine and the strongest whiskey. He was not the most optimistic, but Iris appreciated that he made the effort. He was on his toes dancing around the tables. The crowds danced, ate and drank merrily as if it were Christmas Day.

The people had set free their pokemon and allowed them to interact with both creatures and humans. They danced to what seemed to feel like the night of their lives. It may not have been the case for everyone, but they took it as the opportunity to enjoy themselves.

"Glorious music," Cilan cried for joy. He grabbed Demyx's shoulder and carried him behind Iris' chair. "Ladies and gentle," the king said. "It's time for the best man's speech."

Demyx cleared his throat. "Unaccustomed as I am to public speaking..." He felt as if he had been thrown into the deep end of the ocean with the harshest sharks. He shook his head and bowed to the crowds. "I'm Demyx and by day I am a soldier for Her Majesty's army. By the still of the night I am a writer. Cilan was mad enough to pick me as the best man." He steered his face away from the left corner of the room, where Lord Xenmas glared at him.

"HA!" Cilan chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Ah man," Zexion muttered. He failed to hold his tongue. "He's going to talk about his gay musical."

"I've known the king for a couple of years. A while ago I wrote a musical called _Dance Water, Dance_. His Royal Highness had watched the musical and is now one my biggest fans of my writing."

Zexion was right.

"Now that you know a little bit about me and how I know the groom. The king has asked me to say a special thanks to you all for attending the wedding. I didn't know I was going to be best man until half an hour before the service. It was a beautiful service would you agree?" Demyx waited until everyone said yes before he continued. "A special shout out to Sir Ash Ketchum who sadly could make it this evening, but we all pray that he gets well soon. You have picked the wrong man you're majesty, but there are more people to thank. The ushers, the bridesmaid and the family of the bride and groom. All of you look exceptionally dashing and beautiful this evening."

Iris giggled as she sat on Cilan's lap on the throne. Demyx turned his face to Iris. "And thank you to the wonderful Iris, who is the best monarch of all time. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I love Cilan. Everybody loves Cilan. Children love Cilian. The elderly love Cilan. All creatures great and small love Cilan. It's just the kind of guy he is – compassionate and warm-hearted. As for Cilan, he loves Iris, and her equally gracious spirit. Wherever life takes them, those who encounter Cilan and Iris will consider themselves lucky. I know I do, and I'm honoured to be the king's best man today." Demyx topped up his goblet, and then lifted it above his head. "A toast for The King and Queen of Unova."

"For the king and queen."

"A marvelous speech!" Cilan roared at the top of his voice. "You should make speeches more often. It could boost your confidence."

"Why thank you very much Your Majesty," Demyx replied.

"Your Majesty." It was Lance's voice. His very voice and presense gave Cilan a funny feeling. It must have been awkward for him to watch his ex-wife getting married to the man who he was jilted for. But at the same time, Cilan admired him for not trying to curse the marriage. "Is it possible to have a few moments alone?"

"Of course." Cilan felt that he had no choice in the matter. Lance escorted Cilan outside of the room and into the nearest lonely room. The room was dark and cold. "What is it?" Cilan asked. He was curious to why Lance had brought him into this quiet room instead of going outside.

"I have heard many things about you Cilan," Lance said. "I wanted to congratulate you, but also warn you."

"Warn me?"

"You seem to be a very kind man," Lance admitted. "But looks can be deceiving." Cilan tried to speak, but Lance interupted him. "There is no need for you to speak. You must listen to me. I love Iris very much, and if I hear that you have hurt her or my sons in anyway... you'll have all of Johto to answer for."

"I can assure you that Iris and your children will not be harmed."

"That's what I'd like to hear," Lance admitted. "That is all I have to say." Lance left the room at the sound of hearing his two children shouting for him. He left the room, but left the door open for Cilan to come out. Cilan hopped out of the room and returned to the hall and saw Iris dashing to him with open arms.

"What did Lance say to you?" Iris asked. She frantically held onto Cilan's shoulders and banged her head against his neck.

"He told me how happy he was for us," Cilan responded. He cupped her cheeks, assuring her that there was no need for fear.


	6. Ash In Bed

Meanwhile in Petelburg castle, Princess May was keeping an eye on her fianc_é_. The couple didn't know when their wedding would be. They had decided not to make any plans until both parties were ready. King Norman of Hoenn took the news kindly and had arranged May's bedroom to be rearranged for her needs. Her little mattress on the floor was replaced by a gigantic king-sized bed. The room had been painted red and yellow.

A good rest was what they both needed. Queen Caroline had been arrested, but nobody explained why. Whenever she was mentioned, May was sent to her room. Max had not been himself either. Max did not go to church as often as he used do and often the priests would gather in his room for prayers. May was less religious than his brother, she was more interested in fashion and war. She knew of Ash's desires to become king, and of her future father-in-law's eccentric plots.

Giovanni Ketchum had a violent reputation. If it weren't for his high status, he would have been long gone. Princess Delia had been told many times to get rid of him, but she remained as faithful as ever. May couldn't trust Giovanni, even though he was Ash's father. Giovanni had been working hard to make sure that both of his sons got what they wanted, but he wasn't doing it for their own benefit. Giovanni wanted to rule the world, and his sons were merely pawns in his game.

The phrase like father like son could never have been so false. Ash did inherit his desire of the throne by his father, but he had a sweet and tender nature that was taken from his mother's side. His grandfather, Samuel Oak shamelessly named Ash as his favourite grandchild.

There were many rumours circulating from Kanto to Unova that Sir Ash Ketchum was a womanizer. The princess of Hoenn laughed the rumours off. Ash had always been fond of Misty, The Queen of Kanto, but their fondness only developed into a strong friendship. Ash and Misty had been friends since they were toddlers. She had nothing to suspect. Ash being a womanizer was nothing less than royal gossip.

As she knelt besides the bed, she curved away the creases of the bed with the back of her hand. To Hoenn, Ash was a prince. They may not have been married, but it was clear that King Norman took a liking to Ash. Even though it was Norman's younger son who was heir to the throne, Norman still encouraged his daughter and Ash to get married as soon as possible. Norman wanted his daughter to produce heirs to the throne, even though she wasn't next in line. Pikachu had recovered from his battle injuries whilst his trainer stayed in bed. It didn't take long until May hopped onto the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" May asked Ash. She cupped his cheek and her fingers twisted over to his nose.

"I'm feeling better," Ash replied. He chuckled and held his stomach in a tight grip. "I must admit that I am hungry."

"The maids will be coming with the food shortly," May assured him. "You do not have to worry."

"So did you go to Iris' wedding?"

"I did. But only for a short while."

"What was it like?"

"It was a wonderful service, everybody seemed really nervous but it was a great night."

"I wish I was there," Ash said. He forced himself to get up. "It would have been nice to have made it. Iris was probably annoyed that I wasn't there."

"Iris didn't seem to care. She was so happy with Cilan. She didn't really care about anyone else."

"May... do you think Iris would really cut my head off?" It had bothered Ash for many weeks. Iris and Ash had a quarrel about the poverty in Cinnabar Island. They had some disagreements and then Iris called him a child and that she threatened to execute him if she didn't listen to her. The words sent a earthquake in Ash's spine and mind. Ash and Iris had been great friends for a long time. He couldn't believe that such a good friend would say something like that.

"She'll have to go through me first," May roared. She clenched her fists and growled. "Iris should give you an apology."

"Maybe she'll write me a letter soon."

"I'll go there myself tomorrow morning."

"But..."

"No buts Ash. We need to talk about it. Even a Queen shouldn't pick on people."

"You're right May."

Two plump chanseys came into the room with Ash's supper. Ash's eyes lit up as he snatched a handkerchief from the bedside table and sat up straight ready for his food. The tray rested firmly on his knees. One chansey passed May a knife and fork in case she wanted something to eat too. Ash quickly tucked into the pile of meat and noodles before him. May helped herself to some too.

"This is good stuff," Ash cried out with the gravy shining on his mouth. "Much better than the food I get at Unova. It's all vegetarian." Ash turned his face and saw May chewing on a meatball. "Hey! Why are you eating my food?"

"Cause it's my food too."

It was the closest that Ash and May had ever gotten into an argument. Although the mood of the evening was sincere, there was concerns still masked by their smiles. May was worried about the future of Hoenn. Her younger brother was technically the heir to the throne, but he was sick with a fever that had no cure. If they both die, Hoenn would be without a future king, and Norman would be in trouble.

Then it all made sense to her. The reason why Norman was so optimistic about her relationship with Ash was because she was next in line to the throne. It felt like a blow to May. She knew of the responsibilities that her father had to endure. It all seemed to be too much for her father to handle on top of his family emergencies.

That was why Giovanni was so kind to May. Giovanni wouldn't want Ash marrying just any old princess. Female monarchs were rare, and Giovanni Ketchum loved nothing more than obscurity. If she was next in line to the throne, then Ash's dream would come true. May pondered about the thought of being Queen. It wasn't all just jewel showers, luxorious fashion, parties and passion. There was also the dark side to it: war, violence and fighting criminals.

"ASH!" May screamed at the top of her voice. "I'm to become queen!"

Ash gasped. He had finished his food by the time May spoke. He passed his plate over a squirtle who happily took the plate away. "Really? But I thought Max was heir to the throne?"

"Not anymore," May replied. With every second, her voice became sweeter by the enthusiasm in her voice. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be Queen. That's why everybody's been so kind to us. That's why our fathers have been pressurizing us."

"If you become queen..." Ash mumbled. "When we get married, I'll become... king."

May nodded and bounced on the bed before kissing Ash's cheek. "Yes. You will become King Consort of Hoenn. Our reign will also be the beginning of the Ketchum Dynasty." She held onto Ash's hand and said, "Maybe someday we will rule more than Hoenn."

"I've dreamed about being the greatest king ever since I was born," Ash announced. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder with his fist in the air. "I've heard so many people say it won't happen. But now I know it will. My dream is about to come true." Ash's speech ended in a fit of laughter. Pikachu jumped on his head and pretended to be a crown.

"Together we're going to change the world," May cried. "Hoenn will be at peace once and for all."


	7. Pope Mickey's Dilemma

Pope Mickey had spent the past three hours preparing speeches for an annual meeting between the monarchs and their spouses. Every year before Christmas, monarchs all over the world come to the Vatican to hold a special party. He had a feeling that the party to come will be unusual due to Iris' change of husband. Pope Mickey was not convinced that the marriage was lawful. Deep in his heart, he had a feeling that Arceus and Mew viewed Lance as her true husband and still the real king of Unova.

The complaints about Cilan's coronation make Pope Mickey believe that it was a sign from Arceus that Iris was running away from her destiny. There was a reason why the monarchs were crowned. It was not simply a matter of inheritance, it was their calling - their purpose. All the monarchs had a purpose. Drake and Drayden arranged Lance and Iris to be married at such a young age so when they were both adults, they could protect The Dragon Empire.

The Dragon Empire was made to protect the dragons from extinction. Since Iris and Lance were married, thousands of dragons have been born, but they still remain rare, hidden and exclusive to those with true power. All the dragons in the world looked up to Lance and Iris as their king and queen, and their saviour. Despite the marriage coming to an end, Iris was still co-regent of Johto and Lance was been demoted as Prince Of Unova instead of being a king. But in the dragons' eyes, Lance was still Iris' king and husband, now and forever.

Iris' change of husband was bound to create tension for the other monarchs. Iris and Lance had faithfully came to the parties until their divorce. Pope Mickey wanted to annul to marriage, but he didn't think it would be fair. He had known Iris for a long time, but he hardly knew Cilan at all.

A man named Riku knocked on the door. Pope Mickey jumped out of his seat and marched around his table and opened the door. "Good morning Riku," Pope Mickey said. He greeted Riku and the lady behind her a warm smile.

"The Duchess of Blackthorn wishes to speak to you," Riku announced.

"Bring her in." A tall slender woman came into Pope Mickey's office. She removed her hood and bowed with her knees on the floor. Her blue hair swayed around her face.

"Lady Clair," Pope Mickey gasped. "What a surprise."

"Your Holiness," Clair whispered. "I am in desperate need of your assistance."

"Is this about Iris and Lance's divorce?"

"Yes," she replied. Riku closed the door and stayed in the room. "But it's worse than that. I tried everything I could, but she still married that..."

"I am not satisfied with it either," Pope Mickey interrupted. "I received many complaints about their divorce. In particular I've received a series of anonymous letters. Thirteen to be precise. I believe that they are all written by people who are close to Lord Xenmas."

"Why is that?" Lady Clair asked.

"Because they all seem to believe that Sora is a terrorist!" Pope Mickey confirmed. "It was Lord Xenmas who started that rumour and now it's spread all across Unova."

"Why would they believe that?" Clair asked. "I've met Sora myself. The elders of Blackthorn adored him."

"Let's put it this way, Lord Xenmas lacks a heart." Pope Mickey tiptoed over to the cabinet behind his chair. He examined the shelves and picked out a piece of paper and showed it to Clair. "This letter in particular that popped my eye."

"What letter is this?" Lady Clair asked. She pulled herself closer to the words as the details sent cruel shivers down her spine.

* * *

_Your Holiness,_

_I am writing to you to urgently plea for you to annul Queen Iris' marriage to Cilan Dento. Cilan has brought nothing but trouble to Unova. _

_My two best friends were raped. One of the friends is a young man. I have reported this many times, but nobody has taken action. This deeply concerns me and I pray with them every day, but I hear that King Cilan takes part in many promiscuous adventures such as making love to his brothers. I do not know if it is true, and have prayed that it is false, but hearing these rumours makes me fear for my friends' welfare._

_My peers say that he is an incubus. Many servants in the castle have died in their sleep. King Cilan claims that it is a plague. I know that the king has set a terrible plague on us. I do not want to lose my queen to this incubus._

_If you could ask Arceus and Mew to send the legendary monsters to bless Unova, I will be eternally grateful. This may be too much to ask, but is it possible that Johto's King and Unova's Queen were reunited once more. Together they built an empire of peace and harmony. When driven apart, it promotes such poverty in our mist._

_I thank you for your time. I cannot sign this letter and I hope you understand why I have to be confidential._

* * *

Lady Clair turned towards an empty wall and crossed her arms. "I knew that Cilan was trouble."

Pope Mickey lowered his head and frowned. "At first I thought it was you who wrote these letters. Until Celebi confirmed it wasn't you."

"What will you do?" Clair asked. "My cousin is heartbroken. The Queen has even tried to ban him from seeing his sons. His own flesh and blood. She would never do that through her own will. My godsons weep so often to see their parents separated."

"Queen Iris and Cilan will have to prove that their marriage is genuine," Pope Mickey announced. "If am not convinced, then I will declare it null and void. So far I am not convinced that this is a marriage based on love. But I have yet to meet Cilan. If it turns out that what on this letter is true, then Iris' divorce is invalid. From now on all divorces and remarriages from a monarch must be approved by me."

"Your Holiness." Clair turned her head around and smiled. To Clair, it was good news. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but she could understand the pope's point of view.

His Holiness dragged a stool from under his chair and placed it in front of Clair. He hopped on the stool as he held onto Clair's shoulder. He stood up firm with his shoulder and back straight, showing the posture of a firm, but loving pope. "There is one thing you must do above all others, Lady Clair."

"And what is that?"

"You must pray for your godsons, for your cousin, and for the King and Queen of Unova."

"Your Holiness," Clair muttered. "I can't bring myself to pray for that home wrecker and irrelevant duke, Cilan."

"You need to let go of all your hatred," Pope Mickey explained. "Arceus says we must be fair to our enemies. Lady Clair, I know that you can do this."

"You have such good faith in me," Lady Clair admitted. "I don't think I've ever known such a humble mouse."

"Now you must go in peace," Pope Mickey instructed. He hopped off his stool and returned it under the dark patch under his desk. "To love and serve Arceus. In the name of The Creator, And Of The Ancestor and of The Holy Trios."


	8. Deceit

Roxas only spoke to Xion and Axel in the past couple of months. Axel had lapsed in his duties to spy on Roxas. Lord Xenmas had everyone from his gang apart from him a task. When Axel asked about it, Xenmas only ordered Axel to get back to work and Roxas sulked whenever Larxene's name was mentioned. As for Larxene, she acted as if nothing had ever happened. The only person that Xion would confine in was Roxas. Axel had tried to find out what was happening, but no matter how hard he tried, the pair of them would not speak.

One day when they were in court Xion whispered to Axel, "Larxene hurt Roxas... very badly."

Axel felt his own blood burn. He wanted an explanation, but he knew that Xion wasn't going to give him one. She promised Roxas that she would keep it a secret. Axel knew them both too well. They were after all his best friends. Even if he, himself lost faith in everyone else in Unova, he always had Xion and Roxas by his side. From the sound of it, Xion sounded as if she was hurt too.

Larxene lightly tapped the floor as she twirled around Lord Xenmas' office holding a red rose. Axel was disgusted, but he didn't say a word. Saïx yawned from the sight of Larxene's careless dancing.

"You seem very cheerful today," Saïx said_._

"I've got something inside me," Larxene giggled. She kept the petals at the level of her lips and continued twirling around the room.

Xigbar attempted to make a little sneaky remark that he saw as clever. "Not the first time you've had something inside you." There was a lot of truth in Xigbar's words for Larxene was a harlot, and proud of it.

"...Larxene," Roxas muttered. He stood up in a snail's pace and took a couple deep breaths before he continued to speak. "That something inside you. Could it be a baby by any chance?"

Larxene gasped. "How did you know?" She tossed the rose on the floor then slapped herself on the head. "Of course you were there below me."

Axel charged at Larxene. He banged her body against the wall and roared to the top of his voice. "You are a sick and twisted whore!"

Despite having her neck tightened by Axel's hand, she still found the time to laugh. "Hey would you really want to kill your best friend's child?" Larxene tutted and poked Axel's nose. "You would be such a jerk if you did that."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROXAS?" Axel slammed Larxene against the wall again. His anger could be compared to a feisty volcano.

Larxene smirked. "I had a little plan that's working perfectly. I had to teach Roxas the facts of life." At that point, her excessive high pitched laughing gave out a demonic tone. As Roxas and Xion pulled Axel away from Larxene, she tiptoed over to the nearest door and left. She left the door wide open.

"You raped him didn't you?" Axel asked. "WHY LARXENE?" He chased her out of the office and into court. Nobody in the room dared to follow them. "You and Roxas are both going to get trouble. They'll force you into getting married."

"On the contrary, marrying Roxas is the last thing that will happen." Larxene stopped in the middle of a golden corridor and slouched on the bench. "They actually loved the idea. I've been trying to get pregnant for some time now."

"Why would you want a baby?" Axel muttered. He just could not picture Larxene as a mother. It just simply wouldn't work. Larxene was too much of a savage nymphomaniac to even care for a child.

"I'm going to pretend it's the bastard child of the King." Larxene's smile showed no remorse for her actions.

"We all want to get rid of Cilan," Axel reminded Larxene. "I'm not too keen on him myself... but this is going too far."

"Is Roxas too much of a coward to say it to my face?"

Without another word, Axel left Larxene with a sharp sting on her cheek. Without shame or remorse, he had slapped Larxene across the face. Larxene dropped her mouth and covered it with the back of her hand.

A voice behind them roared. "One does not simply slap ladies!" They recognized it as King Cilan's voice. The sound of Cilan's footsteps and green robes dragging alongside the carpet gave him the sign to run. Pansage, the grassy green and yellow monkey growled as he threw his first in the air.

Axel stormed off. As he did, he shamelessly shouted, "She's not a lady, she's a dog."

Cilan dashed over to Larxene and offered his hand to help her up. Larxene looked up at the king and held onto his robes as she got herself up. "Oh hello... Your Majesty," Larxene said innocently.

"Are you alright?" Cilan asked. He held his hand on his heart and then lowered it as soon as he lost sight of Axel. "Should I get someone to seize those men?"

"No," Larxene begged. "Lord Xenmas ordered him to slap me."

"Well you look like you could do with some cleaning up," Cilan said as he observed the sweat glistening on her face. "Come to my chamber. My maids will make sure you are fed and appropriately dressed."

"You will?" Larxene asked. Her eyes lit up as she kissed the king's hand. "Wow, you are so gracious."

By being concerned about Larxene, Cilan had fallen into her trap. Axel had only pushed Larxene further into succeeding into making everybody believe that King Cilan was her unborn child's father. She prepared herself for a playful night with The King. She was sure that Her Majesty would not punish her for it as Lord Xemnas would defend her and pay for bail. Besides, it was against the law to jail or sentence a woman with child.

Queen Iris was having an important meeting in Dragon's Den in Johto. So Cilan's chamber was free. They were both true to their words. Cilan spoilt Larxene by giving her food, clean clothes and personal care. He had listened to Larxene's stories and he was impressed with them. Cilan was also told Larxene that she had to be known as Lady Larxene. His brothers, Chili and Cress came into the room to help make Larxene feel better.

Cilan, Lady Larxene and his servants all played a truth or dare game. One of the maids dared Larxene to take off her clothing, so she did. When Larxene was stripped from all her clothes she tripped and fell onto Cilan's lap. Everybody had drunk the chamber dry. When Cilan helped Larxene get up, some of the members of Xemnas' organization helped themselves in the room.

Xion fainted.

Axel stormed out and Roxas followed him.

Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion joined in with the party. Marluxia foolishly dashed into the room, opened the window and cried out: "PARTY IN THE KING'S CHAMBER!"

As far as Cilan was concerned he was having the time of his life.


	9. Insanity

For a cold winter's day it was quite sunny. The sun had created a warm atmosphere in the dining hall. Iris and Cilan had invited a couple of close friends over to have breakfast with her. James of Rocket and his wife, Lady Jessie; Lord Gropius and his wife, Hilda; Lord Xenmas; Lord Xigbar; Lady Bianca and Cheren, the Duke of Aspertia were all gathered around the table. Iris and Cilan sat next to each other on the front of the table. Iris' grandfather stood at the opposite side of the table, drinking wine.

Everybody was wearing purple apart from Jessie and James. Even though James and Jessie had been married for 17 years, they dressed as if they had only been married a few hours ago. Iris had to hide her envy of the pearl and diamond beads encrusted on Jessie's corset as well as the silver ribbons on her sleeves.

"So Cilan," Lord Xemnas spoke before taking a bite out of his spring rolls and dipping it in his salmon risotto. "Did my maid behave herself in your chamber last night?"

"She behaved with class," Cilan replied. "She has a fabulous bedside manner."

Lord Xemnas raised an eyebrowe as Drayden spat some wine out. "Could you define what you mean by that?"

Iris intervened whilst some of the people looked suspiciously at Cilan. "I think my husband was trying to say that Larxene behaved like a true lady-in-waiting and was truly grateful for Cilan's kindness."

"I'm sure you were shocked to see another woman in your bed," Hilda said. Her gave Cilan a narrow stare along with her husband who looked no more impressed than his wife.

"I could never let another woman sleep on my bed," James admitted.

Before James could boast about how wonderful his marriage was, his wife, Jessie turned to him. "That's because there's no room for another woman."

Thier pet, Meowth jumped up from under the table. "You only got a single bed," Meowth growled. "And I always have to sleep on the cold side of the bed."

Iris was laughing, but Xemnas had a feeling it had nothing to do with the conversation. He dropped his spoon on his plate. "Your Majesty, may I ask what is it that you find so amusing?"

"Some peasant named Sora wants to cut my head off with a key," Iris announced. Along the way, she chuckled in an hysterical manner. "I really can't believe how low people can go."

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Bianca asked. She gasped and showed fear by shaking her arms and in the timid tone in her voice.

"You all know that Lance has many supporters," Iris reminded them all. She snatched Cilan's hand and kissed it solemnly. "Many of his supporters sadly wish to curse my marriage. The majority still see me as thier queen, but they've yet to understand my love for Cilan."

"Still," Lady Bianca said. "That's no reason for him to cut your head off."

"Calm down Bianca," Cheren requested. "We all do what we need to serve our king and queen."

"And I'll make sure that Sora is destroyed," Lord Xemnas promised. As he spoke, he stood up and crunched his fists together.

Lord Xigbar agreed and stood up with Lord Xemnas. "We'll most certainly destroy him."

Iris smiled, then turned her head towards Lady Bianca. "See Bianca, you don't need to worry about me. It is me who should be worried about you."

"Let's change the subject," Lord Gropius suggested. "Sora gives me the willies. I shall never like the man for calling Zekrom a heartless."

"Good idea," Bianca shouted. "Let's talk about children."

Jessie had her eye on Iris. "Do you think you'll have children together?"

"I'd love a daughter," Iris admitted. "Salem and Pagan can sort out anybody who tries to hurt her. They're very smart boys, and brave too."

Cilan smirked. "I'll make sure you'll get one."

Xemnas squinted, looking as if he wanted to throw up.

Iris' sons, Pagan and Salem ran into the room. The two were so alike in many ways. Pagan the oldest child wore a red kinagashi - a casual kimono with pleated sleeves and a blue sash. The youngest, Salem wore a blue kamishimo - a formal costume with wide shoulders and pleated trousers. The two young boys stood on the left side of Iris and held onto the yellow skirt of her dress.

Pagan asked, "When can we go and see father?"

"Soon my dears."

"Lady Clair invited us to stay in Dragon's Den," Salem said. "She said she's got some wonderful gifts for us."

"Please can we go?" Pagan asked.

"Hydreigon will fly you over there tonight," Iris announced with a smile on her face. She patted both boys on the head and allowed them to sit on her lap.

"Thank you!"

"Bitch please!" Drayden roared at the top of his voice. "Use one of the dragonites. You'll get there faster and it can hold more weight."

"Well either way," Iris said. "You'll be allowed to go."

"Is it so you spend some sexy time with your new husband?" Drayden made himself laugh into tears.

"It's a never a good idea to drink alcohol in the morning," Lord Xigbar told the young princes. "Wine is the adult's drink of the night."

"Sometimes it's wise to not to drink at all," Cheren said.

"When can I have some wine?" Pagan asked.

"When you are king," Cilan said.

"That's assuming he'll ever be king," Drayden said. "We'll never know with you. You let whores sleep on Her Majesty's bed."

"Flygon kindly take Drayden to a place where he can sober up!" Iris demanded. A green dragon instantly flew into the room and carried Drayden out of the room. Knowing Flygon, Drayden would have been taken to the nursing room with Audino and Blissey.

"I don't think I want wine now," Pagan admitted.


	10. Fear And Loathing

_Good people of Hoenn, this is the darkest day of my life... but it will bring a brighter tomorrow for you all. My wife has died. She was burned at Dragonspiral Tower for a crime she didn't commit. My son is dying. We may be sacred flesh but kings too are human. I hope that you all understand that my grief is too strong for me to perform my duties as king. From this day forward I discharge myself as king. And I want you all to know , as Arceus is my witness that it was by choice to abdicate. Nobody influenced or persuaded me to do this. It has been entirely my decision._

_But I will serve and honour you all until my death. I lay down my burdens. I will be succeeded by my daughter May. She is betrothed to Prince Ash of Kanto. They will give you a bright promising future. I am sure that you all miss me as king, but due to tragic events I have had to make decisions based on what I believe is best for my country._

_I will be looking forward to my daughter's coronation And I pray that you all share my enthusiasm and pray for our new queen. I wish her, and you, her people, happiness and prosperity with all my heart._

* * *

King Norman's sudden abdication came as a sudden shock to Iris. But at the same time she considered it a blessing. If this was a war, Iris was confident that she had won. Hoenn used to be on good terms with Unova until Iris divorced Lance. Queen Caroline was one of the first who showed her negative towards Iris' her marriage to Cilan. If Hoenn's prince dies, then Norman would die too of a broken heart. She would not blame May if she was angry at her over mother's decapitation.

Iris was petrified as she laid still in her bed. Weather Caroline was a witch or not, Hoenn had lost their beloved Queen. On top of that, Iris was partly responsible for the mental breakdown of a kind king. Ash and May's marriage would form a political alliance with Kanto and Hoenn. Ash was not only the duke of Pallet, but the cousin to Gary Oak: Kanto's handsome king. For Ash Ketchum it was the case of being in the right family tree, but the wrong branch.

There were many things that didn't make sense to Iris about Caroline's arrest. How could Caroline have stolen her sapphires if she had never stepped foot in Unova before? How could she even know where the secret location to the sapphires without any direct contact from her? Iris had a feeling there was a third party involved, but Marluxia found the sapphires around Caroline's neck. As his reward, he was allowed to keep the sapphires.

The thoughts of Caroline drove Iris up the wall. She just wanted to put everything behind her, but the memories and regrets haunted her. "Ash's dream will come true," Iris announced. She held onto Cilan's hand as she squirmed at the thoughts that May would seek revenge on the downfall of her family. Not only that, Caroline was in contact with Iris' enemies over at Orre who plot to overthrow Iris.

"What dream was that?" Cilan asked.

"To become king." Iris turned over and rolled herself on top of Cilan. She felt an urgent to desire to gaze into his eyes, it was the only sense of sanity she felt she had left. "King Norman of Hoenn has abdicated."

"Really?" Cilan gasped. "How and why?"

"All thanks to his wife," Iris whispered. "She was plotting with some enemies to overthrow me."

"Have you met their daughter?" Cilan asked. "May's getting married to Ash."

"I've heard many things about her through Ash," Iris replied. "But no, we have never met. At least... we've never communicated. She will be angry with me."

"Why?"

"With her mother dead, father quitting and fatally ill brother, and after what I said about Ash... She may want to start a war on me."

"But why can't we all just get along?" Cilan sighed. "I'm sure somebody will talk her out of a war." He was startled by her pale cheeks. "You look worried."

"I'm not."

With a smile, Cilan said: "Save your fears for another day. You've got me."

Prince Pagan appeared from behind the curtain and ran away as soon as his eyes met Cilan's churpy face. Cilan chased Pagan through the corridors of the castle and into Pagan's room.

"Pagan," Cilan said. Closing the door behind him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't win." Pagan sobbed. He clutched onto his bagon with a mighty force. The bagon's eyes began to water as he growled with his trainer.

"What do you mean?" Cilan asked. He tried to hug Pagan, but the young boy rolled over to the other side of the room. Cilan couldn't help but notice an aching stretch in his heart. His own eyes began to tear up. "You're the future king of Unova and Johto." His words did nothing. Pagan's face turned red. His eyes were narrow and he leered at Cilan.

"My mother will declare me and my brother bastards," Pagan muttered. "All my preparations and upbringing will be wasted."

"She would never say such a thing."

"She said her marriage to father was wrong. Null and void. Which makes us bastards." He raised his fist in the air and seethed. "I know it's not true. Father loves Mother. He will do anything to make us happy."

"Listen to me Pagan." Cilan trapped Pagan and joined the hug. "I ask as you as your stepfather, and as king..."

Bagon crunched on Cilan's index finger whilst pagan found the opportunity to slap Cilan.

"You are no king to me," Pagan snarled. "By denying you I upset my mother. But if ever bow to you, I would be betraying my family. My father is the true king of Unova and my mother's husband. Your days as king will be cut short. I'm not the only one who despises you."

"I never meant to hurt anybody," Cilan vowed. "And I mean no harm to you and your paternal relatives."

"Regardless of your intentions," Pagan hissed. "I will bow to no king other than my father."

King Cilan left the room with a red finger.


	11. Blue Dress

It seemed that Iris had been right to be worried about May being crowned as Queen. May had announced that she wanted her army to go into a battle with Unova. Iris understood that even though May was happy about her status, she didn't like the way she was crowned. It was true that Iris should have treated the late Queen Caroline a lot more ethically than she did. From now on, Iris was going to make a law that everybody in Unova had the right to a fair trial. She was now beginning to have doubts if it was Caroline that really stole the sapphires.

But that couldn't have been the only reason May wanted war on Unova. Ash was seriously worried that Iris would execute him. He wanted Iris to help because King Gary's funds for Cinnibar Island had been stolen. King Gary suspected his uncle Giovanni was responsible for the stealing, and Ash had tried to clear his father's name with no prevail. Giovanni was very unpopular for his beliefs that pokemon are tools for profit and war. Iris didn't want to be involved but the conversation between Ash and Iris escalated a bit too quickly.

And Caroline's death led to Norman retiring from his duties. May would have been devastated. She could only imagine how May must have felt. But Iris was once in May's shoes. Her father had passed away from an early age, and her mother died when she was fifteen. They were both very young queens, and to be honest, Iris did not want a war with Hoenn. She was happy, she wanted to enjoy herself and feel the taste of freedom. But the battle would ensure the safety of her people.

Iris had spent the evening in Nimbasa Court. A party was hosted by Elesa, the duchess of Nimbasa. King Cilan and his brothers had prepared a banquet for them all. Beverages included sacred green teas, sweet almond milk and the finest wine in the land. It was something to keep Iris' concerns to rest, and it worked. Iris had happily chatted to everybody and danced with the gusts. When the clock stroke twelve, Iris sat on her chair and rang the bell. All were silent for Her Majesty.

Iris announced, "Tomorrow my army will go into battle with Hoenn. I wish all of my army good luck and may Arceus bless them all. I confess that I did not want this battle to start, but I must fight in order to keep my people safe. To the army!"

"The army!"

Iris' eyes caught the attention of a young man. The first thing that she noticed was the long red hair, the second was his fierce eyes. He stood at the back of the room and Iris had rarely seen him dance. Iris had never seen the man before and the fierce look in his face seemed to have hidden a sense of fear. Iris could understand that, not everyone are social butterflies the first time they enter court. Judging by the silver coat, it was evident that he from a foreign place.

"Now if you excuse me." Iris curtsied and left the room. "You may all continue." As soon as Iris left the table, the classical music and dancing started again. She went up to the man and said to him, "Good evening. You're new to court. What's your name?"

The man bowed. "Kamon Ketchum."

Iris was struck by his beauty, but she had to remind herself that she was married to Cilan, who was just as, if not more enchanting than a starry black sky. The name made her curious. "Any relations to Ash Ketchum?"

"He is my brother."

"Well welcome to court," Iris said. She hugged the prince and let out her hand. "Let me introduce you with a warming dance."

"Of course." He bowed and took her hand. The pair led each other to the dance floor. People around the corner, especially Chilli and Cress were taken by surprise that Iris was dancing with Kamon. To an even bigger surprise that Kamon even attended.

"So how is Ash?" Iris asked.

"He is well," Kamon replied. "My brother has asked you not to declare war on Hoenn."

"Really?" Iris said. She smiled and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I would have thought that Queen May would want to declare war on me."

"My brother managed to talk her out of it. The battle will only be friendly."

"Your brother is a good man."

"I hear him say such good things about you." As Iris twirled, he kissed her hand. "It is a joy that we finally meet."

"I ask you do me a favour, Kamon?"

"And what is that?"

Iris whispered delicately into his ear, "You come to Unova much more often. So I can honour you in every way possible."

"Certainly."

"What pokemon do you have?"

"Feraligatr, Gengar, Alakazam, Magnezone, Crobat, Weavile, Kingdra and Honchkrow."

"Are they with you now?"

"Only Feraligatr." Kamon's face turned towards the blue bulky crocodile dancing with Iris' Haxorus. "He took me here."

"You must show them to me when you have the chance. We should also have a battle with them at some point."

"I think that would be excellent."

"Is that your feraligatr?" Iris had faced the same direction as Kamon's and laughed at the pokemon's two left feet.

"It is indeed." He paused, and then chuckled. "Haxorus seems to like his company."

"You should come more often," Iris repeated herself. She felt as if she had found a new friend in Kamon. "You are absolutely invited to my castle anytime you please."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Iris..." Cilan's voice broke.

"Cilan, allow me to introduce to you Kamon, Ash's younger brother."

"Good day." Cilan bowed his head. "How long are staying in Unova?"

"For as long as it pleases The Queen."

"Well haven't you got a cheeky style," said Cilan. Iris laughed. "My lady may we have a word."

"Of course." Iris wrapped her arm around Cilan's shoulder and waved at Kamon. "It was a pleasure meeting you Your Highness."

"A pleasure to see you too."

Iris felt she was having a heart attack when she was carried out of the room. Cilan cradled her and lowered his head to conceal his anger. As soon as The King and Queen left the room, Kamon turned around and saw his father, Giovanni holding a goblet of wine and a small smile on his face. Everyone else seemed to be concerned. Chili and Cress found the opportunity to speak their mind.

"I think you should leave," Chilli said to Kamon.

Cress intervened. "Yes. Go back to Kanto where you belong."

"But Her Majesty said I am welcome to stay for as long as I like."

"Well your little game is upsetting my brother."

"Good evening gentlemen," Giovanni said, before biting into a strawberry pie. "I believe you may have made a mistake."

"Well your son was trying to take my brother's wife away from her."

"Nonsense," Giovanni cackled. He patted his son on the back. "Her Majesty was giving my son her good blessing."

"Oh really?" Cress barked.

"I assure you if Her Majesty is truly in love with your brother, then you have nothing to fear."

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" Cilan asked. The rocking of the carriage made Cilan raise his voice, and to Iris it sounded as if he was yelling so all of Unova could hear him. Cilan covered his face with his green sleeves.

Iris laughed. "I was only being sociable."

"You were all over him."

"I've not seen you in that dress?" Cilan commented on Iris' blue dress. "Who gave it to you."

"Lance gave it a long time ago."

"And did Lance give you that necklace too?" Cilan held onto Iris' silver locket shaped as an axew. "And that's his wedding ring!" Cilan gasped at the huge opal on her ring. "I thought you and Lance were over."

"We are. Of course we are over. I'm married to you."

"Then why do you wear his wedding ring?"

" All the gifts from Lance are a symbol of my power. I am still Queen Regent of Johto. Why are you making such a fuss over nothing?"

"But our wedding rings are symbol of our love." Cilan began to cry. "All these things...they're you and Lance. It's like having three people in a marriage. Don't you get it?"

"I have more things to worry about then jewelry and pretty dresses. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Iris paused. She stopped to watch Cilan burst into tears. "I'm sorry... Why are you crying?"

"Our beautiful is marriage is being tarnished."

"Now don't be so childish." Iris passed her husband a pink handkerchief. "Here have a tissue."

"Pagan has already declared his eternal hate to me."

"Pagan is only a child who feels that he's losing his father." Iris held onto Cilan's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever my sons say to you, don't take offence from them."


	12. Candles

After the battle, a memorial service was held in memory of all the people who had fallen. Including Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Luxord. Xion had made precautions to ensure that Larxene and King Cilan would soon join them below the graves. Xion stroked her own stomach and thought of Larxene's plot. The plot that all of Lord Xemnas' crew approved of with the exception of her, Axel and Roxas. Nothing on earth would convince Axel that Larxene's plan was wise. Both he and Xion had always despised Larxene, and that her plot to trick everyone into thinking she was carrying the bastard child of King Cilan was disgusting.

Xion knew that there had to be a way to stop Larxene's plan from working. Half of the people who approved of Larxene's plans were now dead. No one need never know or let Larxene succeed. Marluxia and Demyx didn't really care that much about it. Demyx allowed all the fame King Cilan gave him get into his head. Marluxia on the other hand surrounded himself with flowers. He claimed they're good for his health.

Xion sat in her small grey cell with nothing but a plain mattress to sleep in. Xion's pokemon, a litwick she nicknamed Kairi provided the only light that she needed. Without Kairi's blue flames, her cell would be pitch black. Even the other maids had more luxurious bedrooms than of Xion. She did not mind the cold walls lacking design. It was what she needed, and it was Arceus' will for her to live in poverty. That was what Lord Xenmas said. Below her bed was wooden floor. As cold as winter's air. Xion was used to the cold: she would never dare shiver.

"Mew," Xion whispered. "In your mercy, hear my prayer. I know we have to love, serve and honour our kings but... I can't. No matter how much I try, I cannot bring myself to bow to King Cilan. He stole our Queen from us. I pray that my plan works. And bless Burgundy. It is not her fault. And Arcues forbid that I slaughtered her and framed her for The King and Larxene's death."

Burgundy was a lady-in-waiting for King Cilan. She was also responsible for serving wine at the party at the memorial service. She had poisoned two glasses of wine, which were reserved for King Cilan and Larxene. Xion couldn't bring the thought of Burgundy being tried, convicted and tortured for a crime she didn't commit so with her keyblade, she stabbed Burgundy and made it look like suicide.

The sheer guilt of killing The King and his pregnant mistress would be a powerful burden to share. Xion wanted to burst into tears. She murdered one person, and didn't even know if Cilan and Larxene were dead yet. Iris would be a widow. And what if Iris didn't go back to Lance? There were rumours that Iris now had her eyes on Kamon Ketchum.

"Burgandy is a kind and gentle person," Xion whispered. "She deserves nothing more than Arceus' loving grace. Bless Larxene's unborn child too. I mean no harm to it, but you and the holy legends can't let Larxene have her way. You can't! I hear The King is an incubus, I believe it to be true. I found Larxene with The King again. She was naked and he was topless. I collapsed. I could be with child too. Xenmas forced me and Roxas to go to bed with each other. Please Mew, have mercy on me. Look after us and especially look after Roxas."

She held onto her black hair and gripped the top of her neck. Gritting her teeth, she resisted the urge to scream. Even though Xion had a feeling she was pregnant, she couldn't help but feel that her chest was empty. She gasped and rolled over to the bed. Her black sleeves covered her face just in case she was about to cry.

She slapped her hands together and raised them to the sky. "Why? Why am I so heartless?"

"You're not heartless," Kairi replied. "You're one of the most humble master's I've ever had." Kairi's small hands tapped Xion's legs and Xion rolled back over to face her. "You only did what you thought was right."

"But I murdered people. One of them was innocent."

"Arceus will forgive you," Kairi announced. "It doesn't how bad your sins are. Arceus, Mew and The Holy Legends will forgive you if you ask for their blessing."

"Queen Iris is the best monarch to have ever lived," Xion mumbled. "And I have betrayed her. I must prepare a speech for my execution."

"Don't be silly." Kairi sighed. "You are not going to get executed. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Queen Iris is gracious," Xion repeated herself. "But she has strong punishments against sinners like me. No wise person would dare break the law in Unova. They would lose their heads."

"As long as you stick to the story you'll be fine."

"I will never be able to escape the truth," Xion whispered. "No matter how far I run. I cannot escape the consequences of my choices."

"Shh! I hear someone coming."

"Hopefully it's Axel or Roxas."

It was both of them. Roxas opened the door whilst Axel bent over and crawled into the room. Roxas closed the door behind him. Xion looked up to the pair of them and smiled. "Good evening," Xion said.

"What's wrong Xion?" Roxas asked. "Why have you got blood on your cheek?"

"What makes you think it's blood?" Xion asked.

"Well you don't drink," Axel said. "So blood is the only thing it could be." Axel stared at the cloth covered in blood under Xion's bed.

Xion dropped her head, hanging it in shame. "Poor Iris..."

Roxas widened his eyes and scrunched his cheeks in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean poor Iris?"

"With Cilan dead along with Larxene and their bastard child... it looks like our queen is left a widow. Burgundy didn't deserve to die, but she was the only person that could be framed."

Roxas' mouth was wide open. "WHAT?"

"The King needed to pay for the damage he's done to our country," Xion muttered. "He is the reason for the cold plague, the cruel wind and the vicious storms. If Larxene gives birth to his child it would be a disaster for everybody."

"Xion..." Axel sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. "It wasn't Cilan and Larxene that died. Marluxia and Demyx were the ones that were killed."

"Oh no."

"Marluxia took the drink of Larxene," Roxas said. "He drank all of it in front of her. He said she shouldn't be drinking."

"And what about Demyx?" Xion asked.

"Cilan gave Demyx his cup," Axel responded. "Xemnas said he could be arrested for his murder."

"So let me get this straight?" It was the voice of a woman. The three of them reconised it as Larxene. She helped herself and opened the door. She crossed her left arm and patted her stomach with her free hand. "You tried to kill me and The King, and frame his lady-in-waiting for it?"

Xion didn't hold back. Roxas jumped up and sat on the opposite side of her. "Yes I did."

Larxene folded her arms . "In case you didn't know, I am carrying The King's child, and you're carrying Roxas' child."

"You'll be carried to Darkrai if you don't leave them alone," Axel roared.

"Oh Axel," Larxene giggled. "Trying to act like the hero are we? Don't make me laugh. If you three really wanted The King dead, why didn't you just say so. We could arrange that after the birth of his bastards of course. Xion, I have a little proposal for you. How about you play my game too?"

"Game?"

"Of course. If my calculations are correct, I think we'll be going to labour about the same time as each other."

"Xion is taking no part of this madness!" Roxas spat.

"I don't think you three realize how powerful I am," Larxene shouted. She grinned and flicked Xion's cheek. "The King has made me his mistress. I can hand you three in. And wouldn't it be a shame to have all your heads on a pike. Hmm... come to think about it, I think it sounds lovely. If Xion doesn't pretend it's The King's child then I'll have to tell everybody what you did."

Xion held onto Larxene's hand and smiled. "I won't fail next time."

Larxene left and slammed the door behind her. All three of them heard her laughter fade. Roxas couldn't let his sight leave Xion. He grabbed onto her shoulders and didn't let go of her.

"Xion," Roxas said. "Axel and I are going to be with you every step of the way."

Axel smiled. "That's right! Though it looks like Larxene is Cilan's little bitch. Xenmas isn't going to be pleased about that."


	13. The Treaty

"Does this dress please you?" Iris asked Cilan. She captured his attention with her pink gown with long sleeves and a splitting skirt held by gigantic ribbons, revealing her legs. Around her neck was a pink transparent shoal. As she smiled she held onto Cilan's emerald robe and smiled. The Queen lifted her head and revealed the silver locket shaped as an Axew. It was the one that Lance had given to her as an engagement present. She watched Cilan's smile rise and fall, but held onto the tusk waiting for Cilan to open it.

Cilan said nothing and opened the locket. One side had a picture of her sons with Iris' Haxorus. Colourfully engraved on the picture on the left, was Cilan himself. His smile returned as he held onto Iris' chin. "It pleases me wonderfully." Iris was still wearing Lance's wedding ring, but it was on her index finger instead of the wedding finger.

Cilan opened the door to the carriage for his Queen. Iris smiled and stepped in. The carriage was just what Iris and Cilan wanted. Extravagant on the outside, and cosy in the inside. As soon as Cilan hopped next to Iris, the four zebstrikas took it as a sign to charge off. The King and Queen could hear the lighting strike as they charged to The Vatican for The Pope's party.

The rocking of the vehicle was ferocious, but the strength of the steel bars and their hand grips was enough to keep them safe. Iris's golden axew and Cilan's pansage were also present. Axew sat comfortably on Iris' crown whilst Pansage sat on Cilan's lap.

"How are you feeling about today?" Iris asked Cilan.

"I kinda..." Cilan started but struggled to speak. He sighed and shook his head and added a bold tone to his voice. "Come what may!"

"You have nothing to fear," Iris confirmed. "Pope Mickey is a very kind. Even though we have not spoken often since I divorced Lance. He was always there for my spiritual needs."

Cilan's hands were fragile, like holding a baby in her arms. Long and thin. Like a child, Cilan made her smile when he cared for her. She knew that Cilan felt the same way. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses: each and every one of them. She placed her head beside Pansage. Cilan's legs were constricted, but he didn't care as long as Her Majesty was comfortable.

Cilan was so delightful, having him as a husband was like having a whole lime cake to herself. Iris had been looking forward to the party. She was looking forward to meeting Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh, known as 'The Lesbian Queen' for her civil partnership with Dawn, Duchess of Twinleaf. At first she didn't understand why Queen Cynthia would risk the legacy of her throne for a forbidden love between a woman, but now she was married to Cilan, she could finally understand that love moved in mysterious ways.

"You've met Princess Dawn before haven't you?" Iris asked Cilan.

"Cynthia's wife?"

Iris nodded. "Queen Cynthia confused me. Why didn't she want to marry a man? Did she have any idea how dangerous she was without a husband and children to pass the throne onto. How could she risk everything to be with Dawn? How could they have heirs? But since we got married, it all makes sense to me now. Pope Mickey approved of their marriage because he saw that the two of them were in love with each other."

"And you need not worry about succession," Cilan whispered. "You already have two sons. And more to come. Maybe you'll get a girl this time."

"You are more important to me than anything in the world right now."

"You sound happy. Are you excited."

"Delighted." Iris jumped up and raised her arms in the air. "I get to show the world my love for you."

"And I can display my everlasting affection for you."

The trip to The Vatican was a lot quicker than Cilan had expected. He was amazed of the speed of the carriage, even though the funny cramps in his stomach made him think that they could have gone a bit slower next time. Either way, they were finally at The Vatican and meet Pope Mickey at one of his many palaces. Riku opened the door and bowed his head.

"Welcome to The Vatican, Your Majesties," Riku said.

"Thank you," Iris said as she hopped out of the carriage. She opened her arm out for her King as he waved at Riku. Cilan didn't really know how to behave in Riku's presence, so he decided if Iris would do anything such as praying or kissing the ground, that he would do the same.

"Would you like to follow Cardinal Snape and Cardinal Frollo to the hall," Riku requested.

"Certainly," Cilan said.

The King and Queen of Unova followed the two cardinals who were utterly silent. Both of them men appeared to be very miserable and silent whilst they guided them to the huge hall. As the pair of them opened the doors to the hall, they both said in unison, "May Arceus and Mew bless you."

Cilan and Iris entered the hall as a traditional couple. They held each other's hands as if their lives depended on it. The way everyone stared at them made Cilan feel as if he was a celebrity. He wasn't sure weather it was a good thing or a bad thing, but all of a sudden, he felt rather famous. Then he thought to himself, what did he expect, he was The King of Unova and Iris' second husband, people were bound to look.

"Good evening everybody," Pope Mickey said as soon as he walked into the hall. Two rows of cardinals followed him, including Frollo and Snape who were at the front. Their white faces made it easy to spot the pair of them. "Would you all like to take a seat on the table." The Cardinals all stood on opposite sides of the room. As the monarchs and their spouses all sat down, Pope Mickey was his trusted friends; Riku, Donald and Goofy. As the three of them also sat down, Pope Mickey remained standing. His grand red seat at the beginning of the table was empty and had Mickey's name on it.

"Now before we all begin our feast and dancing," Pope Mickey announced. "I have a few things I have to announce. Through centuries of war, hunting and poverty many creatures are now endangered species. The Kabutos and Omastar family have been officially extinct. Things have gone far enough as far I'm concerned," Pope Mickey declared. "As world leaders we must act. So I have created a treaty known as The Order Of The Creatures."

"What is this Order Of The Creatures?" May, the Queen of Hoenn asked. "It sounds excellent."

"The Order Of The Creatures will be a new law to ensure that all species of the world will work together in partnership with humans. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and The Digital Islands have already proven that this kind of partnership is successful and will promote good peace to all of the world. And now I will read out the concise version of the treaty."

Pope Mickey unrolled part of a scroll. It was clear to see that this must have been The Order Of The Creatures.

**The Order Of The Creatures**

**A treaty created by His Holiness, Pope Mickey**

_Following the events of tragic loss due to war, poverty, and hunting and any kind of evidence against Arceus' will, His Holiness, Pope Mickey has created this treaty to promote peace and good will to the world. The Order Of The Creatures will make partnerships with different species as a compulsory law across the world. This treaty will take action as soon as monarchs sign it. _

_By signing this treaty, monarchs promise that: _

_* Hunting and killing mythical creatures such as dragons, unicorns etc as forbidden. _

_* Discrimination against someone to their individual powers such as witchcraft and wizardry is now illegal. _

_* Proposals to declare wars must to be approved by His Holiness before they take place. _

_* Hunting and killing of any species registered and acknowledged by Arcues, Mew and The Holy Trios as pokemon as forbidden. _

_* I can be overthrown or forced to abdicate if I am convicted of breaking the laws set by this treaty._

_* Remarriages, divorces and adoptions must be approved by His Holiness before finalized._

_* To be kind towards everything and everyone._

"I love it!" Ash cried. "It's a great idea. It will make everybody in Hoenn feel safe and secure." Pope Mickey handed a waiver for everybody to sign. The quicker they signed it, the quicker they could party.


	14. Lord Xemnas Is Arrested

Meanwhile in Lord Xemnas' chamber, the seven that survived were gathered in the office. Lord Xigbar and Lord Xemnas wanted Xion and Larxene to be on good terms during their pregnancies. The stress caused by a fickle emotion called hatred could put the life of the unborn children in danger. If Larxene wanted to succeed with her plan, she had to remain calm. But there was one problem to this, telling Larxene to calm down was like ordering a thunderstorm to go to sleep; it wouldn't work.

With the loss of his peers, Lord Xenmas was under more pressure to go into war with Hoenn and seek revenge on those who wrecked his attacks. He also wanted Sora to be dead. For as long as Sora loves, Lord Xemnas' desire to become king was at jepardy. In order to become a king he had to either marry a queen or snatch the crown by force. Royal blood was sacred, and Xemnas believed that it was flowing in his veins. His noble status was his right and not a reward.

He watched Iris and Lance's coronation with green eyes. He could not be king right now, but hr was going to make King Cilan's life difficult indeed. Nobody in the room would dare stop him.

With all the power of being a king, Xemnas could finally obtain the pkey to obtain the hearts he craved the most.

"How long have you both been with child?"

"At least a month and a half," Larxene responded. "Xion must be at least a month."

"So only eight months to go."

"If all goes to plan," said Larxene as she rubbed her stomach, "Xion and I will both give birth at the same time."

Then Xigbar remembered the time when he had breakfast with Queen Iris. Her Majesty, stated that she would love a daughter."

Roxas said, "I don't think the child's gender matters at this stage."

"The whole world will think this is The King's bastard child," Larxene shouted. "Everything matters. We have to give birth to daughters."

"What's wrong with sons?" Xemnas asked as he sat in his chair, pondering about how quickly he was falling from The Queen's favour since Lance left Unova.

"Iris already has sons," Larxene snapped. She banged her fist on the table. "She wants daughters and if Xion and I give The Queen what she wants then we won't get convicted."

"That's rubbish!" Axel roared as he jumped up his seat. "If they find out you were lying we would all get executed. The children won't get born and your plan would backfire."

Larxene giggled. "That will only happen if one of us produces a son."

"What exactly are you going to do with these children?" Xemnas asked. "These two brats are being brought into the world for a reason."

"Don't call them brats," Roxas demanded. He knew for a fact that Xion was carrying his child. and for all he knew and what Larxene was like, she could be carrying his child as well. He didn't want his children to be addressed in such a foul manner.

"Oh Roxas," Larxene said sarcastically. "Wouldn't you be a good and loving father? Oh please, the thought of you being a father is laughable."

Axel thought that Larxene was being a hypocrite for bringing him down. Axel wouldn't hot a pregnant woman, but when he first heard that Larxene was pregnant, he thought she was lying. He couldn't bring himself to hit her again, not while she's carrying his best friend's child. Axel was certain it was Roxas' child inside Larxene and that trying to be Cilan's mistress would make her outrageous plan become believable. He looked at Larxene and said, "It was all your idea to begin with. Did you forget to memorize that part?"

"Being pregnant can't make me normal all the time," Larxene replied.

The door slammed open. Lord Gropius barged into the dark room and was followed by soldiers holding torches and spears.

"My lord," Xemnas croaked. He left the back of his table and stomped his way to Lord Gropius with a cross look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I am pleased to see you. But why must you come to my office in such a rouge manner?"

"Lord Xemnas," Lord Gropius announced. His face was cold and serious. "You are under arrest for multiple offences against The Queen."

"Really?" Xemnas asked. He stood there motionless. "I am surprised. Could you care to explain the reasoning for my arrest?"

"Gladly." Lord Gropius nodded and read out the scroll from his pocket. The arrest has been issued by Lady Caitlin, the head of the Elite Four. The warrant has also been verified as lawful by Lance, The King of Johto, head of Kanto's Elite Four and Prince of Unova. You have been charged for the attempted murder of King Cilan; sexual assault against the Duchess Of Blackthorn; blasphemy against Pope Mickey; and plotting to overthrow Her Majesty. These are very serious charges. For your offences all your household have been discharged. You have forfeited your title as a nobleman and commander of the army. Xemnas is there anything you wish to say?"

"No," Xemnas responded.

"Then it is my duty to escort you to the dungeon."

Lord Saïx who had been silent the whole time remained as motionless as ever in the room. He muttered to himself, "That escalated quickly."

Lord Gropius's feet froze on the ground as his face turned to Saïx. "Is there something you wish to say Lord Saïx?"

"Now that you've mentioned it," replied Saïx. He stood up as he asked, "Who will become the new commander of the army."

"Since you're second-in-command," Lord Gropius explained. "There's a high chance that it will be you. If not then it will most likely be Xigbar."

"Another one bites the dust," Lord Xigbar said as he watched Xemnas being escorted by Lord Gropius. Everybody in the room knew how much Xemnas hated the foul smell and gruesome scenes of torture and starvation. These dungeons were underneath Nimbassa Castle, but the bricks blocked out the sound of the screams. It was a hell hidden place. The most popular of the prisoners stay live in solitary confinement in the dungeon whilst the poorer people all live in a muddy and crumbly pits. "I wonder who is next."

"I think you guys know who I hope it is." Axel glared at Larxene.

"We will all be safe," Larxene persisted. She held onto Axel's black robes as she added, "As long as long as you in particular Axel, control your tempter."

"Sure thing kiddo," Xigbar said as he sat down on the empty seat that Xemnas always to sit in.


	15. Cilan Confronts Kamon

Cilan thought to himself that there must have been at least thirty couples in the room. King Lance was not one of them, which was proof that he was not interested in any other women. Monarchs who were single, were allowed to come to the party and arrange marriages for political alliance. He only knew a handful of the couples; Queen Cynthia of Sinnoh and her wife Dawn; Queen May of Hoenn and her husband, Ash; King Gary of Kanto and his wife, Misty. To be honest, Cilan was glad that Lance didn't arrive to the party: it would have made things awkward.

Cilan adored the magnificent food, vivid orchestras, the light string arrangemens, and the eyes of his wife. He spun around the room and threw himself on the marble floor, and rolled over as a shape of a star. He felt he was in heaven.

Iris smirked as she faced Queen Belle and King Adam from France. Next to them was King Eric and Queen Ariel of Spain. "I am fortunate to find such a perfect man." She could still see some of the royal peers were shocked, surprised and some even in horror by the fact that Iris remarried.

Queen Ariel held on to King Eric's arms. The redhead showed a face of concern. "But what happened to Lance? Is he okay?"

"He is well," Iris replied. "Lance and I got on very well, but we were not meant to be."

"Well I hope your new marriage is successful," King Eric said. "Best of luck."

Iris raised her glass. "Thank you."

"Iris!"

"Jasmine!"

"I'm so happy to see you." Queen Jasmine tapped Iris' shoulder. They greeted each other like long-lost friends. "You should have told me that you changed the wedding date. I would have come to it."

"Lets see this new husband of yours!"

"Oh Mr. Aladdin how wonderful to you." Cilan reached out to shake his hand. "Now tell me, have you come far?"

"I have sir," Aladdin replied. "Born a street rat and now Sultan of Agrabah."

"Jolly good," Cilan exclaimed. He actually meant if Aladdin and Jasmine had come from a long distance. "It sounds like a wonderful story."

"You should come to Agrabah," Aladdin persisted. "I think you will love our palace."

"If it's anything like the paintings I've seen," Cilan replied. "Then I'm sure it's wonderful."

"My sons love it in Agrabah," Iris interrupted. She held Cilan's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Perfect summer vacation. The boys love the magic carpet and the genie."

With Iris talking about their sons with pride, Cilan was zoned out of the conversation. Cilan could see red hair swaying from behind a stone pillar. Curious by who was behind it, he crept away from the royal people and decided to see who it was. Cilan had a gut feeling who the person could have been. As Cilan placed his hand on the pillar, he could see the shadow of a man.

"I didn't expect you to here... Kamon," Cilan spoke quietly.

"My purpose in life is to serve Her Majesty," Kamon snarled. With those humble words spoken in an attitude that Cilan disliked, he knew that Kamon Ketchum was a threat.

Laughter spat out of Cilan's mouth. "How wonderful. It is nice of you to come when you were so wonderfully invited." Cilan smiled harder at Kamon's vacant and wide-eyed face crumble into a snearful glare. "Of course I'd understand why you would want to play peeping tomb If she is here. You wanted to know what you were missing out on."

"On the contrary I'm here to tell you that Xemnas shall be executed tomorrow for this crimes against you."

"Nice one," Cilan said. He crossed his arms. "Use Unova's court affairs as an excuse to come here. It's all a cover up isn't it?"

"I don't understand."

"I think you understand me perfectly," Cilan said. "You and your father. That evil terrorist, Giovanni Ketchum."

"My father did not always make good choices," Kamon whispered. Cilan smirked as he watched his voice broke. "But I can assure you that my father is making atonements for what he has done."

"I don't know what you two are planning," Cilan confessed. "But you will never split me and Iris up."

"I would never do a thing like that."

"Why don't I believe you?" Cilan asked himself. He turned away from Kamon and stared proudly at Queen Iris. "She has beautiful eyes and a beautiful smile. A beautiful queen on top of the world."

"An angel should touch the ground," Kamon whispered. His romantic words made Cilan flip his hands at Kamon's cheek. For good measure, Cilan punched him again. "Humph! You must be happy to have Iris. You're the most fortunate man in the world."

"I can see it in your piercing eyes," Cilan kneeled closer to him until their noses bashed together. "You are jealous of me."

"You're only strong because your noble status," Kamon said in the most dignified manner. He bowed his head and smiled. "One day I will be king."

"In your dreams," Cilan hissed.

"I'm going to be a great king," Kamon promised Cilan. "You're only a small obstacle."

"You're not even a mere fraction of a man," Cilan snapped.

Kamon smiled. "I'll beat you with all my power. It shouldn't surprise you; I come from a powerful family. If the dragon tamer was a pushover, what chance do you think you have?"

"You're a fool," Cilan declared. "And you really are delusional if you think your father is a great man."

"He is a great man!" Kamon growled and marched out of Cilan's sight. Cilan became to keep a close eye on Kamon. Nobody could take Iris away from him, but they were free to try. It would only end in tragedy in the end.

* * *

For ex-nobleman Xemnas, the trial was a disaster. Xemnas' explanation of the heartless demons in Kanto was looked down as nothing but malicious gossip. Manfred von Karma had traveled all the way from Germany to Unova to prosecute Xemnas to his grave. His cold face could bring volcanoes to its crums. It was no wonder that Manfred was considered the best prosecutor in the world. As soon as Manfred made his way into court Xemnas' fate was sealed before the trial had even started. It was a guilty verdict, just as planned.

He was thrown back into his own cell after the trial. He knew that he was going to die. Xemnas saw no point in resisting death. Anything was better than the dark filth he had to call home. He felt that he was dying for a good cause, and that his servants and friends could continue his legacy for him. Xemnas tried to look at things in a positive light; he would be leaving a corrupted world into another world where he could obtain the purified heart he had always desired. He could be the King of Kingdom Hearts in his eternal dreams.

"Xemnas," said Cheren as he walked into the cell. Xemnas laughed at Cheren's cold and manly voice. "I must inform you that you are going to die. Your execution will take place in Anville Town at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"How are you all going to kill me?" Xemnas asked.

"Decapitation."

"How did I know? I bet it's Sora who is beheading me."

"I have no information of who will be your executioner, but would you like a confessor?"

"No. I have little time for gods like Arceus. Would he even know who I was now? I don't think so. I was destined for great things and to be my own God."

"Then you will be escorted by to Anville Town in three hours time by myself and Lord Gropius."

"I have only seven hours to live..." pondered Xemnas. "It will be a sad way to go, but it is destiny. I will rise again." Cheren looked down at Xemnas unsympathetically as he turned his back and marched out of the prison. Xemnas raised his hand, "Please just one more thing before you go."

Cheren stamped his feet as he kept his neck still. "Make it quick," he requested. "I would like some sleep."

"I ask of you to pray for my ladies-in-waiting," Xemnas requested. "For they are with child to King Cilan's children. I know you think that I am lying, but it was not their fault; they were raped."

Cheren opened the door. "Your request will be granted," he said before slamming to door.

Xemnas did not have his last sleep. He waited patiently until the clock stroke five, where Cheren and Lord Gropius escorted him to a carriage. The journey took exactly four hours and he was there just in time for his execution. There was nothing left Xemnas wished to say. In sheer silence he walked into the scaffold. He took no time to look who was present, but he knew that Xigbar, Saïx, and his servants where somewhere out there in the crowd. Behind Xemnas was Father Rowan and seven sages.

Xemnas closed his eyes. "I do not ask of you to pray for me. Instead I ask that you pray for servants and all those who have suffered in the hands of the other king. He may take our lives, but he will never take our destinies. We are our own masters and we choose who we kneel down to. We have chosen to worship The Queen. And we should all pray that she will be saved. There are no more words left to say now. I shall take my leave my leave of the world."

He imploded his neck on the block. He imagined Sora's face behind the executioner's mask. That axe shaped as a key, it looked exactly like Roxas and Xion's weapons. He knew it was the keyblade, Xemnas was sure of it. These were his final minutes just as planned by his enemies. Xigar and Saïx would not weep for him, if anything they would see his death as a promotion opportunity. Xemnas didn't care about anything anymore, he was ready to leave Unova for good.

As he drew his final breaths, he opened his arms wide and felt a tense moment of agony. In the painful millisecond where his head left his body, all of his life flashed before his eyes until everything faded.


	16. Frame And Shame

Something had not been right for months. Iris had been bothered by the fact that she wasn't pregnant. Cilan tried to assure her, saying that one day she would be pregnant and have the baby girl she always wanted. But three months after saying that, Cilan and Iris found themselves into heated arguments. The rows broke Cilan's heart, the more the marriage fell apart, the more that Iris sought comfort in Kamon. Cilan prayed that he would have been gone by now, but Iris had appointed Kamon as her trusted adviser.

Iris also used Lady Larxene against him too. Iris accused Cilan of sleeping with Larxene and getting her pregnant. Cilan threw himself on his knees and convinced Iris that it was all false. But even when Iris and Cilan had the most intense arguments, they always made it up to each other in the end with passionate nights and days out with the family.

It was a well known fact that Cilan hated Kamon. It was obvious to everybody in court with the exception of Ash. If there was ever a problem, Iris was running to Kamon because she considered him his best friend at court. Iris thought that if Kamon had stayed longer, that Cilan would start to respect him. Everyday Cilan's hatred for Kamon rose.

Doctor Mario had arrived in Cilan's room at sunrise and now the sun was beginning to set. He estimated that Doctor Mario must have spent at least seven hours in the room. He was humiliated, but he did as he was told. He didn't feel like a king, but instead felt like a rat in an experimental cage. He had to follow Doctor Mario's orders, otherwise he would have not have been able to get a proper diagnosis.

He was forced to to be naked in front of the man. Even though Doctor Mario was the only person with him in the room, he felt as if he was on a scaffold and naked to a crowd. He gulped when he was told he had to ejaculate in a mug for Doctor Mario. He was even more ashamed when Doctor Mario touched him in discreet areas where only Iris would allowed to enter. Cilan bit his lip the entire time and hoped that it soon be over.

It shouldn't have taken this long for Cilan to be checked out. He felt he was being abused, but he didn't want to say anything in case he was making a mistake. If Cilan dismissed Doctor Mario before he got a diagnosis, then Iris would have been furious. Doctor Mario came to check up on Iris and her sons and he said that they were all fine and healthy. He even prescribed Pagan a razor because of his issue with unwanted hairs. Salem was told to eat more garlic to avoid the common cold. But Doctor Mario did all three of them within an hour. Doctor Mario explained that the reason he was taking such a long time was because fertility tests were very long winded, so he wanted to get it all over and done with.

Cilan closed his eyes and felt his legs shake from standing around and doing nothing. He looked out of the window and saw the sun sinking into the sea. In his head, Cilan was ranting and raving about his time being wasted. He could have done something a lot more useful or outgoing. Pansage was going to be lost with nothing to do.

"I have the results," Doctor Mario announced. "Would you like to sit down on the bed?"

"At last," Cilan sighed. He slipped on some brown leather pants and a white furry robe that went up to his waist. As he sat on the bed, he tried to smile but he could see in Doctor Mario's face that it wasn't good news. "You don't seem happy, what is it?"

"Your Majesty, after today's tests I have finally reached a conclusion to your poor health." Cilan always considered himself to be healthy, but he listened to what Doctor Mario had to say. "You seem to be very stressed and you're quite hormonal for your age. Your seamen is also abnormal. I therefore diagnose you with azoospermia."

"What is azoospermia?" Cilan asked. He drew himself back.

"It is the absence of sperm," Doctor Mario replied. "And without sperm, you cannot have a baby. It is regret that I have to tell you that you cannot have children."

"NO!" Cilan roared. He turned his back to ceiling and slammed his head against the mattress. "I promised her a daughter."

"Don't don't yourself up about it," Doctor Mario said with a smile on his face. "There are lots of alternatives I can offer." Doctor Mario's advise was muted by Cilan's screaming. "Now please calm yourself, you are not making yourself any better."

"Don't you understand?" Cilan sobbed. "I've failed."

"It looks like my work is done," Doctor Mario announced. "I bid you a good night and suggest you have plenty of rest."

Cilan felt as if Unova had crumbled on top of him. He could not give Iris the daughter she wanted. He had promised her, in front of a crowd of noble men and women that they would have children of their own. He had broken a promise that he thought he could keep.

Just as Doctor Mario left the room, Lady Larxene tiptoed into the room. Larxene was heavily pregnant and placed her hands below her baby bump. She grinned as she sat next to Cilan.

"Your Majesty," Larxene whispered. Her true grin melted into a fake face of concern. She tapped onto Cilan's shoulder and rubbed his back until he stopped crying.

"Larxene... I am such a failure!"

"No you're not!" Larxene roared. "You are kind and gracious king."

"I can't have children."

Larxene gasped. "What do you mean?"

"I am infertile," Cilan confessed as he continued to sob.

Larxene gasped again and rubbed her stomach. "Infertile? But that is impossible?"

"I only wish it was true."

Larxene screamed. She panted and pushed herself on the bed. Cilan turned around and saw Larxene's scarlet and yellow dress drenched. Cilan pulled Larxene on the bed as she opened her legs.

"What's happening to me?" Larxene asked.

"The baby is coming!" Cilan roared. "Now keep breathing, I will go and get somebody who can help!" Just as Cilan took on step out of his room, Lord Gropius haulted him. Cilan threw his knees to the floor and cried in joy. "Lord Gropius, I need your help! Larxene is in labour and I need to find someone who can attend to her."

"I can arrange that," Lord Gropius announced. He lowered his head and looked down on Cilan. "That is not why I am here though."

"I'm sorry?"

"Cilan, King of Unova, it is with regret that I have to arrest you for adultery with Xion, Lady Larxene, and your brothers. Both ladies have confessed to being in bed with you and we have numerous witnesses who can confirm the accusations. It is my duty to escort you to the dungeon."

Cilan felt as if he was spitting his heart out. Cilan turned to Larxene and wailed harder. "Why Larxene?" Cilan asked with red eyes. "I gave you nothing but kindness."

Cilan was dragged away by Lord Gropius who needed an aundino to assist him being carried away from court. Cilan crumbled to the floor again and Lord Gropius struggled to get him into the dungeon. To say that it was the worst day of Cilan's life was an understatement.


	17. Giovanni's Plan Comes To Light

In Opelucid Cathedral, Axel and Roxas were on either side of the bed in the bedroom behind the altar. It had become a place for Xion to hide on secret in her final stages of pregnancy and only Axel, Roxas and Father Rowan knew about the bedroom. Axel's Pokemon, a houndoom nicknamed Lea cleared up the mess where Xion's waters broke.

A vanilluxe nicknamed Sea Salt flew around in the room to make sure that Xion didn't become overheated. Roxas' audino who he called Odette was the midwife who kept a close look at Xion to see the process of the birth. Xion's litwick, Kairi gave the room a burst of light to keep the room light.

While Roxas and Axel held held onto Xion's hands, she screamed and threw her head on the pillows as her legs were spread apart.

"What time is it?" Xion asked.

"Nine o'clock," Axel replied.

"It was about midday when my waters broke," Xion panted. "How much longer it going to be?"

"Keep going Xion!" Roxas cheered. "You're really brave for doing this."

"I don't think I have the strength for this," Xion cried.

"You can't give up now," Roxas demanded. "You've come this far."

"Help me up," Xion whimpered.

"You hold that end and I'll hold this end," Axel told Roxas. As the two men brought Xion in a sitting position, she grunted.

Olette smiled at Xion as she gave her a message.

"The baby is nearly out," Kairi translated. "Just one more push and you'll be ready."

"Can't believe it," Xion whimpered. "Just one more push..."

"Hold onto our hands for this one," Roxas said. "Squeeze them if you have to."

"I'm not ready," Xion mumbled.

"Here have some water!" Axel held a glass of water over to Xion's mouth and she gulped all of it in one go.

After the gulp, she panted and twisted her face to Axel and Roxas. She panted, "I'm ready."

* * *

Iris couldn't bring herself to sign the warrant for Cilan's arrest, so Lady Caitlyn signed it on her behalf and also signed the warrant for the arrest of Chili and Cress. The meeting with the royal council had been a disturbing session. In one night, Iris felt that her perfect world had been disturbed and her dreams in tatters.

Xemnas's chamber now belonged to Xigbar. It was now a bright office with white lighting to highlight the white marble walls. Now that Xigbar was the new commander of Her Majesty's army, the room was more adapted to his tastes. Iris was sitting on Xemnas' so-called throne whilst the rest of them sat around the round table.

Saïx, Xigbar, Hilda, Bianca, Cheren, Caitlyn, Shauntal, Marshall, Grimsely, Alder, Benga, Drayden and Kamon were sitting on the table whilst the senior dukes stood around them.

Iris' face ached as her lips trembled. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to cry in front of everybody. Iris held onto her axew as Haxorus comforted Iris.

"I'LL KIll HIM!" Drayden bellowed. "I'll teach that boy to keep it in his pants."

"Why did no one tell me this before?" Iris sobbed.

"I thought it was another of Xemnas' malicious lies," Cheren replied. "I didn't think it was true until Larxene's belly continued to grow. I should have told you earlier."

A delibird ran into the office and passed Xigbar a peace of paper. The delibird bowed then shot off.

"What does the note say?" Iris asked. She slammed her head on the table.

"It is a note from Axel," said Xigbar. "Xion has given birth to a little girl. Larxene is still in labour. No doubt Larxene will pay the price for what she has done."

"What will happen to the children and their mothers?" Hilda asked.

"We will ask Queen Cynthia if she would like to adopt Xion's daughter. I will take Larxene's child under my wing. When Larxene has recovered, she will be tried for treason. As for Xion, no charges will be made against her as long as she follows my orders."

"Larxene will be safe," Saïx declared. "Xion is very cooperative."

Lord Gropius walked into the office with frozen lips and a lowered head. His green hair was all muffled and tangled. He sighed and fell into Hilda's arms.

"What's the matter?" Hilda asked.

"Cilan was very distressed. He was talking about how much of a failure he was because he was infertile."

"He gave his fertility away to that whore!" Iris yelled. Everyone knew she was referring to Larxene. "That's why I haven't got a daughter yet."

"I don't think that's how the body works," Bianca whispered to Hilda.

Nobody expected Riku to enter the room. Unlike the rest of them, Riku appeared to be cool, calm and void of tension and guilt. "Is the queen here?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Iris responded. She stood up and faced Riku.

"Your Majesty for you bigamy, your marriages have been declared null and void."

Null and void was enough for Iris to collapse on the table. Her fists gave a huge bang that shook the people sitting down. Bianca bounced and hugged her from behind.

"Bigamy?" Cheren asked.

"I'm not the one whose cheated!" Iris snapped.

"You were still married to Lance when you married Cilan," said Riku.

"But she divorced Lance," Xigbar said. "Everybody knows about the divorce."

"His Holiness states that the divorce was never finalized nor approved by His Holiness, so it is unlawful in the eyes of Arceus. As His Holiness has declared both marriages invalid, your sons are to be declared as bastards until you marry. His Holiness has also requested that as soon as you are engaged, you come straight to The Vatican."

Iris huffed and slammed her head against the table. A stinging sensation rustled in her head like it was being stretched apart. She slapped her face with her palm. She muttered to Riku, "Get out!"

Riku bowed. "I apologise for any inconvenience caused." He left the room and was assumed he made his way back to The Vatican.

Then an even unexpected guest entered the room: Giovanni Ketchum who bowed.

"Forgive me for the interference, but can I borrow my son?" Giovanni requested.

"Don't make it long," Iris replied. "I will need him. He is a great friend to me."

"I assure you that it will only for a brief moment."

Kamon marches out of the room and walked past his father, who followed him out of the room and into a discreet room.

Giovanni told his son, "You understand that because Ash is the eldest, that I need to have him as my priority."

"I understand."

"But now that Ash has settled down in Hoenn, I can concentrate on you. So my son, how are things."

"Not well," Kamon replied.

"Why is that?"

"Cilan has been arrested for adultery and incest. On top of that Pope Mickey has declared both marriages invalid and that her sons are bastards."

"I would say that is excellent news," Giovanni admitted. He patted Kamon on the back and grinned. "This is a great opportunity for you."

"I know it is," Kamon replied. "But watching Iris get so upset... I find it really frustrating. I could have punched Riku."

"Well it looks like you're doing well," Giovanni said. "You should write to your mother more often. She prays for you and brother everyday. So tell me, have you bought the ring?"

Kamon nodded. Out of his pocket, took out a red box with golden ribbons. Kamon untied the ribbon and revealed the ring to his father. Kamon saw his eyes widened at the silver ring and the glistening sapphire shaped as a love heart. Kamon and his father smiled at each other.

Kamon closed the box and fastened up the ribbon as Giovanni spoke. "It looks beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"Custom made by Steven Stone."

"He makes wonderful jewellery."

"I should go," said Kamon. "Her Majesty needs me."

"Very well and congratulations, you have succeeded in earning my blessing."

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Petalburg Castle. Giovanni was late. He told Ash he would have been there at seven. The clock struck ten when The Queen rested against Ash's shoulder.

"I wonder what happened to him?" asked Ash. "He said he would be here by now. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," May said, "As long as Gary hasn't arrested him for treason"

"I think he's wise enough to stay far away from Kanto."

"Sir," one of the servants came in and bowed. "Your father is here. He wishes to apologize for his lateness."

"Apology accepted," Ash responded with a smile.

"Send him in," May requested.

"I bring you the most exsqusite news from Unova," Giovanni called out to his eldest son, Ash as he sat quietly on the throne with his wife.

"Really?" Ash asked. "So Iris is pregnant?"

"No," Giovanni replied. "Even better, Cilan has been arrested for adultery and Iris' marriages have been declared by His Holiness: invalid."

Ash gasped and jumped out of his seat. He stomped over to his father and roared, "HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?"

May raised her eyebrow at Giovanni. "You do know that Ash is a great friend to Iris and Cilan?"

"My son has many friends," Giovanni announced.

"He's innocent," said Ash.

"But there is lots of evidence against him," Giovanni explained. "He committed adultery with his enemy's maids, got them pregnant, and took part in incest."

"That's all lies," Ash cried out with his hand pointing at his father. "Cilan would never do that to Iris, nor would she have the guts to send him in that dungeon."

"If you don't believe me then and come and see for yourself."

"You should leave," May told Giovanni. "We will discuss this in the morning."

Giovanni nodded at The Queen, then turned to face his son. "Would I lie to you?" he asked before he left the room none the wiser.


	18. Larxene's Death

"Larxene gave birth to a boy," Roxas told Xion who carried their little daughter, Pearl in her arms. Axel was walking around in the room, but had a big grin on his face. "She hasn't giving him a name yet, but she looks devastated."

"Maybe you should go and see her?" Xion suggested. "He is your son after all. You might not ever see him again."

Roxas sighed. "We can't just keep calling him He." He raised his head to Xion and nodded. "You're right, I have to see my son."

"I'm coming with you," Axel announced. "I really want to give her a piece of my mind."

"Is it really true that Pearl could be Queen Cynthia's heir?"

"Her Majesty said it is yet to be finalized, but yeah, Queen Cynthia wants to adopt Pearl."

"I'll be alright on my own," Xion said.

"We believe you," Axel said. "But the pokemon are going to keep an eye on you just in case."

"So how do you feel Roxas?" Axel asked Roxas as they walked through the corridors of the cathedral.

"I feel somewhat happy," Roxas admitted. "I don't want to be too over the moon, I don't think this is all going to last very long."

Axel and Roxas barged their way into Larxene's room. The sunlight glared through the windows as Larxene had her back facing the ceiling. Her young boy lay crying in his cot. Larxene rolled over glared at the two men

"What are you doing here?" Larxene growled. Her nails dug deep into her bed as she panted. Her black eyes showed a sign of restlessness and she looked like a different woman. If Larxene was looking for affection, then Roxas and Axel where the wrong people to turn to.

"I've come to see my son," Roxas snapped. He stood up straight and marched next to the cot. It was his right to see his son, even if it was only for a brief moment.

"And I've come to give you a piece of my mind," Axel responded. His proud stance showed no shame towards his hatred for Larxene.

"Lady Larxene," Lady Bianca said she marched into the door. Axel took a quick glance at Bianca's orange dress scattered in blue beads. Roxas stayed focused on the nameless son. "Her Majesty wishes to take your child under her wing."

"Fine," Larxene roared. Her tempter churned Roxas' stomach. "Take this beast away from me."

"Don't you want to have one last cuddle?" Bianca asked. She held her hand to her heart and stared at the bleeding whore. "Her Majesty states that you are not allowed to contact your child again."

"I hold no interest in it," Larxene admitted. "The Queen can do what she pleases with him."

Axel smirked at Bianca's face. Her eyes were so intense it looked as if she wanted to punch Larxene. Her tone was more sharp and aggressive compared to her normal days in court. "Then it is my duty to confiscate the child from you."

Roxas lifted the child from the cot, but he couldn't bring himself to give the child to Bianca. He felt terrible that it could be the last time he could see his son, and he didn't even know his name. He couldn't even think of a name to give him, but since he was only the child's father by blood, it would be up to the Queen to decide his name. He gave his son one first and last kiss on the cheek and then passed the child over to Lady Bianca who left in a hurry.

"This is a disaster," Larxene sobbed.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

Larxene threw her fists on the blood-stained quilt. "None of this would have happened if I had a daughter."

Roxas intervened, but his short moments with his son had filled him up with emotion that Xemnas would have considered inappropriate. "Cilan's going on trial and The Queen thinks they're Cilan's kids."

"So your fucked up plan worked perfectly," Axel said. His arms were folded and his back was against the wall. He was waiting for Larxene's death.

"I told you the gender of the child wouldn't make a difference," Roxas said.

"No!" Larxene screamed. Her body began to weaken at a faster pace as collapsed and struggled to move. "You don't understand."

"I knew you would be a bad mother," Axel muttered. "Larxene... you don't look very well at all do you? Well it serves you right!"

Larxene grunted at Roxas. "This is all your fault."

"Why are you blaming Roxas?" Axel barked. "This was all your idea. Weather you like it or not, you will pay the price for what you have done. One way or another..."

"Cilan is infertile," Larxene muttered. "They'll know it's not Cilan's child. But he's going down anyway. All three of you are going to die for your part in the plan."

Axel spluttered laughter and gave Larxene a sarcastic round of applause. "That's karma for you."

"Karma?"

"You're getting what you deserve," Axel laughed.

"No!" Larxene's arm reached out for Axel's sleeves, but he was to far away from her, and she was too weak to progress any further. Her knees gave in as she crumbled on the bed. "I will not die. I...will...not..."

Larxene's face became paler as both men noticed her face had a blue tint around her body. In curiosity, Roxas rested the palm of his hand on her face. There was no warmth left in her body. Larxene looked as if she was silently sleeping in a bed of blood. She was no longer in pain, but Larxene would have died regretting the circumstances of her son's birth. Roxas believed that Larxene must have felt some compassion towards the boy, who was yet to be named.

* * *

Deep in his heart, Ash felt that he had to do something to get Cilan's name cleared. Giovanni explained to Ash why Cilan's death would benefit their family. The King of Hoenn was having none of it. He thought that Pope Mickey's decision to annul Iris' marriages was hasty and unwise. If he was in Pagan's position, he would have been distraught that all his training to become king would have all been for nothing. He would have felt as if his destiny had been snatched off him.

Like his father and his brother, Ash believed in his heart that it was his destiny to become king. But Ash was different to the other Ketchums, and he had more power than his family combined by default. Ash had accomplished his dream of becoming king, whilst his father and brother had a long way to go. As far as Ash was concerned, he did it the right way. Ash and May had won the hearts of other small regions including Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, The Sevvi Islands, and The Orange Islands. All of the regions counted Ash and May as their king for queen from saving their regions from utter ruin. If Ash or May were crowned in another estate, then they would lose their title as King and Queen, and would be known as Emperor and Empress of Japan.

Ash was not the kind of person to wish bad luck to anyone, but his father's proposal churned his stomach. When Ash was angry, he would never hide it. His eyes were intense and he growled as if he was about to breath fire. Kamon wanted to propose to Iris on the first day of Cilan's trial and he wanted to propose to Iris in front of everybody in some village. The hated their intentions with a passion. If Giovanni's plan, Ash would be reluctant to accept it.

Ash knew that Kamon had admired Iris, but he didn't think that Kamon would go as far as he did, nor did he expect his father to be encouraging the madness. Cilan was one of the best friends Ash ever had. He had forgiven his father and Kamon for many things, but if Cilan died, he wasn't sure if he could forgive them. They had already had a plethora of chances to change their ways.

Giovanni always spoke in pride about his path to redemption. Ash really wanted to see it, but no matter how much he tried, he could still see the criminal in Giovanni's eyes.

Both Ash and Kamon wanted to be great kings. Giovanni expressed great pride in Ash on his day of coranation in Hoenn, but now he was trying to make Kamon swim to the throne in Cilan's blood. Even though there were both members of his close family, he couldn't bring himself to let them succeed. Ash had defended them in many situations in the past that caused friction between Ash and his beloved cousin, King Gary of Kanto.

The King Of Kanto would no longer reply to Ash's letters and even stopped Misty, Kanto's free-spirited queen from visiting him. Ash was devastated, and he thought by finding a way to save Cilan, that he would find peace with his cousin.

He dashed over to Unova and had a chat to Queen Iris. He said no bad word about his brother and father. In fact, he decided it would have been wiser not to mention them at all. He continued to protest that Cilan was innocent. He could see that Iris wanted to believe in Cilan. But Queen Iris was torn and confused, so was not making decisions as wisely as she used to.

"Cilan needs an attorney who will believe in him," Ash told Iris. "May I suggest Phoenix Wright?"

"Who is he?"

"You don't know who Phoenix Wright is?" Ash gasped. "He's one of the best lawyers a man could ever ask for. You must have at least heard of the Armandos?"

"The lawyer couple: Mia and Diego who live in The House Of Grossberg?"

"There's the ones," Ash responded. "Phoenix was employed by Lady Armando!"

"They have a good reputation." Iris and Ash finally reached the end of the maze where Kamon stood waiting for Iris. "Mr. Grossberg was a kind man. On my first wedding he gave lemons as a present." Iris had made up her mind. She raised her hand as if she had a eureka moment. "I will see if Phoenix Wright would like to defend Cilan."

"I'm sure he would be happy to defend Cilan," Ash said. "Because he is innocent and Phoenix will make sure the truth will be revealed in the trial."

"Your Majesty," Kamon mouthed as if it were an urgent manner with his brisk tone. "Lady Bianca has brought Larxene's son into court. Larxene shortly died afterwards."

"We'll need to ensure that Elijah is right at home."

Kamon smirked. "Is that what you're naming your son?"

"I think it's a nice name."

"You know I really think that Lance should come back to Unova's court," Kamon suggested. "It would make your children very happy."

Iris laughed. "He'll be like a tennis ball."

"His Majesty will do anything to see his sons," Kamon informed The Queen. "He would even sneak into their room if he had the chance."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's already done that!"

"I still don't agree with the way he cleansed his country," Ash muttered.

Kamon turned around to his brother. "Our Father did help Lance with it."

"And they're both criminals for it," Ash declared.

"They are family," Kamon said calmly in contrast to Ash's voice strained from the stress. "Surely you would have forgiven them. It was bad what they did, but they have martyrs." He steered his eyes over to Iris as he said, "We must have a positive look on the future."


	19. Cilan's Trial

"Kamon, why have you brought me here?"

"I thought you needed a break from everything," Kamon replied as he jumped over a pile of rocks. He held onto Iris' hand as he brought her to the top of Dragonspiral Tower. It was starting to become a regular habbit for Kamon to bring Iris right up to the very top. Kamon said that the last time he brought her here, that it calmed her down.

"It's going to look weird that I didn't show up at the trail," Iris admitted. She rested on Kamon's shoulder. "I feel like I should be there."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Kamon rubbed his nose against Iris' chin. "Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth are noble lawyers."

"I'm just so worried."

"Your Majesty," Kamon held onto her hand as he spoke. "I am truly sorry for what Cilan did to you."

"I feel like I've lost everything." Iris sounded as if she was going to cry. "I feel like Pagan has lost all respect for me."

"Pagan has so much to deal with," Kamon explained. He was becoming closer than usual, but Iris found it warming. "He is growing up. He is learning what it is to be a man."

"I shouldn't had rushed into the marriage. If I die right now, Pagan will be left clearing up the mess I made as queen."

"Everything will be fine in the end. Trust me. Whatever Cilan did to him it's not your fault. You are the most gracious mother a country could ask for."

"What else are you worried about?"

"The accusations against Cilan are horrific," said Iris. "I'd like to think that they are false, however I get these thoughts that I am being punished by Arceus."

"Why would Arceus punish you?"

"This is all karma," Iris screamed. "What if it's my fault that I can't have a another child? It's because I cheated on Lance that all of this has happened to me."

"My lady, you could not have known if Cilan was infertile." Kamon allowed Iris to throw herself at him. He held onto her in a tighter grip than she did. "I ask of you, to do not shed tears over that traitor. He abused your good will." Kamon found the courage to stroke Iris' cheek. "I have always liked you Iris. Ever since the moment I first met eyes on you, I knew you were destined for great things just like me. We could be even greater if we joined together, formally. Only Arceus knows where our journey ends, but I know where it begins."

Iris stood there dazzled. Kamon knelt on bended knee. Iris smiled, she knew where it was all heading. "I think you are asking for my hand in marriage."

Kamon laughed as he grabbed Iris' hand. "I am."

* * *

"Here brother take this," Cress said as he offered Cilan a slender bottle with red liquid.

"It is a magic drink we bought from a witch," Chili confirmed. "You should take it."

"What good will magic do?" Cilan asked. He looked down to the floor.

"The witch told us to give this potion to someone who is despair, and they will be at peace."

"I have no peace left," Cilan muttered. "Iris was the only pure thing in my life and everyone is trying to currupt her."

"Please brother," Chili and Cress pleaded in unison. "You must drink."

Cilan gulped and accepted the drink from his brothers. "If you insist." Cilan devoured the potion in two thirst clenching sips. Cress and Chili patted Cilan's back as Hilda ambled her way over to the triplets. The triplets stood up when Cilan finished his drink. The fallen king passed his bottle to Chili who shoved it in his pocket.

"How is Iris?" Cilan asked.

"I hear that Kamon has offered Iris his hand in marriage," Hilda said the defence lobby. A wave of silence became a contagious disease in the lobby.

"I sometimes feel that rumours travel faster than time itself," Lord Gropius responded as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Weather the engagement is true or not it will effect the trial." Lord Gropius turned to Phoenix Wright, Cilan's defence attorney, "I trust that you are well prepared Lord Wright."

"I'm always prepared," Phoenix responded. "I will do whatever it takes to find the truth. I believe in Cilan, but he has to believe in us."

Cilan gasped. His body crashed onto the ground as he howled like a newborn baby. He crawled up towards a bisharp gaurding the doors. Phoenix and Lord Gropius jumped over and helped Cilan get up.

"I don't want to live anymore," Cilan whimpered. "I can fell the hands of Darkrai dragging me into hell as Arceus condemns me to death with fierce yellow eyes."

"They are my hands Your Majesty," Phoenix responded.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Hilda muttered. She lowered her head and prayed on bended knees.

"His Holiness has stripped Cilan of all his noble titles," Lord Gropius informed Phoenix. "He must be known as just Cilan Dento."

Cilan got himself up, but he was still overwhelmed by what was going on. Phoenix discreetly tried to whisper to Cilan, but the defendant's breathing was too loud. "Cilan, it's time to go in. I believe you are innocent. All you have to do is tell the truth and you will be fine. I'll fight till the bitter end if I have to."

Cilan nodded, then turned to the corner and puked.

They left the bisharp to clean up the mess as a dieno escorted them to the courtroom. Phoenix stood next to a woman wearing a purple kimono whilst Lord Gropius and his wife stood on the benches behind the defendant's box where Cilan froze. The whispers in the room sounded like chants to Cilan. Comments about his pale face echoed in his tiny ears.

Juniper, the high priestess of Nuvema was the judge in the trial. She banged her gavel as she sat in her seat. "The court is now in session for the trail of Cilan Dento."

Phoenix stood up and bowed. "The defence is ready."

The man opposite Phoenix also stood up and bowed. "The Prosecution is also ready."

"Then we may begin," Judge Juniper announced. She turned her face over to the prosecution box. "Lord Edgeworth, your opening statement, so that everyone knows about the charges."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," Edgeworth started. His deep voice was filled with the most utter class and dignity. He wore the curviest of cravats and a mauve suit with golden patterns. It was a complete contrast to his rival, Phoenix who wore a navy robe with silver sleeves. Phoenix's assistant, Maya, the head of the Fey clan stood anxiously besides Phoenix as Lord Edgeworth continued his speech. "We are gathered here for the truth."

Cilan felt as squeamish as the night he was arrested. Something hot was grating in his stomach and his throat. Egdeworth had his hands behind his back as he looked upon the defendant's box.

Lord Egdeworth looked unsympathetically at Cilan. "The defendant standing before you today is charged with high treason for incest and adultery. The late Lady Larxene and Xemnas' lady-in-waiting, Xion have already confessed to having carnal knowledge of Cilan. They also believed that they were carrying his child. Cilan is also accused of committing adultery with his brothers. Chili and Cress Dento have not confessed to their charges. There are many things we do not know about the Duke Of Striation. There are rumours that he is a demon and an incubus. Not only will I expose Cilan's true colours, but I will also assure you that he will be condemned to death for his deviant behavior against The Queen."

"My client before is a broken man," Phoenix said. "He is the eldest of Lady Dento's triplets. They were born in a humble tree house that served as their home until they were orphaned. The Dento brothers had no money, but they recruited a team of pokemon to help them build a house for their needs. Thus after years of hard teamwork and devotion, Striaton House was born. Because of this, my client was granted the title of The Duke Of Striaton. Eventually he won the heart of The Queen. He became of King of Unova on his own accord."

"We don't really need a life story," Judge Juniper advised.

"I'm getting there!" Phoenix pointed at Judge Juniper then raised his voice to the audience. "Cilan Dento loved The Queen more than any man in the world. And their love for each other is eternal. It is The Queen's enemies that have brought us all here today. As well as the work of Lord Xemnas who tried to steal Her Majesty's dragon empire. Xemnas is gone from this world, but his work lives on. We must put a stop to it before it is too late."

Judge Juniper asked Cilan. "Do you plea yourself guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty," Cilan whispered.

"Very well. Will Doctor Mario please stand in the witness box," Judge Juniper called.

Doctor Mario, in his milky coat hopped over to the witness box as he placed his hand on the holy statue of the Tao Trio. He announced humbly, "I solemnly swear that the evidence I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth as Arceus, Mew and The Holy Trios are my witnesses."

"Doctor Mario!" Phoenix had gathered the corners of his paperwork by the edge of his fingernails. He raised his neck and leaned over at the desk. "Who is your employer?"

Doctor Mario cried out in open arms. "The Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

"The Doctor," Doctor Mario cried as if it was all he could say. His Italian accent was pungent.

"So your employer is a doctor?" Phoenix asked. "What it his actual name?"

"I've already told you," Doctor Mario replied. "The Doctor!"

"Answer the question properly," Judge Juniper requested. "May I remind you that you are under oath."

"I ask you once more..." Phoenix slammed his fists on the desk and gazed intensively at Doctor Mario. "What is the name of your employer?"

"That is a good question," Doctor Mario replied. "Nobody knows."

"Explain how this has to do with Cilan's charges?" Lord Edgeworth requested.

"You see Doctor Mario is not the most conventional doctor of the land," Phoenix confessed. "According to your testimony you claim you spent hours checking the fertility of my client. Now Doctor Mario, for the benefit for those whose knowledge in medicine is limited. Explain how you check for fertility for the court?"

"First of all," Doctor Mario began. "I check his body for any abnormalities. He looked fine on the outside but it was the inside that troubled him. I asked him to ejaculate in a cup and I examined the seamen to see if there way any sperm."

"How do you check for sperm?" Lord Edgeworth asked curiously.

"I use special glasses," Doctor Mario replied. "They will glow blue if there is any sperm, but it didn't glow blue so Cilan is infertile."

"Why did it take hours for a diagnosis?" Phoenix asked.

"Azoospermia is a very rare disease," Lord Edgeworth said. Doctor Mario turned to the prosecution box and nodded.

"Yes of course. It was abnormal and I needed to check in case I made any mistakes."

"Your mistake was malpractice," Phoenix announced. "But we have out one thing: there is no way that Cilan could be the father of Lady Larxene nor Xion's child. But I believe the children share the same father and he worked very closely with Lord Xemnas. With consent from His Holiness, I have letters that were written to him, to whom he believes were written by orders of Lord Xemnas. Some of the people who composed of these letters are no longer with us, some of them are."

"Lord Wright I fear you are going off-topic," Lord Edgeworth said with a growing grin.

"How do these letters, and Lord Xemnas' prosecution connect to Cilan?" Judge Jupiter asked.

"All the anonymous letters complained about Her Majesty's divorce with Lance and badmouthed King Cilan. But there is one letter that puts the final pieces of the puzzle together."

Phoenix read the letter out with the boldest tone. "Your Holiness, I am writing to you to urgently plea for you to annul Queen Iris' marriage to Cilan Dento. Cilan has brought nothing but trouble to Unova." Phoenix placed the letter onto the table. "My two best friends were raped. One of the friends is a young man. I have reported this many times, but nobody has taken action. This deeply concerns me and I pray with them every day, but I hear that King Cilan takes part in many promiscuous adventures such as making love to his brothers. I do not know if it is true, and have prayed that it is false, but hearing these rumours makes me fear for my friends' welfare."

"I don't think it is necessary for you to read it all out," Lord Edgeworth stated.

"My peers say that he is an incubus. Many servants in the castle have died in their sleep. King Cilan claims that it is a plague. I know that the king has set a terrible plague on us. I do not want to lose my queen to this incubus. If you could ask Arceus and Mew to send the legendary monsters to bless Unova, I will be eternally grateful. This may be too much to ask, but is it possible that Johto's King and Unova's Queen were reunited once more. Together they built an empire of peace and harmony. When driven apart, it promotes such poverty in our mist.I thank you for your time. I cannot sign this letter and I hope you understand why I have to be confidential."

Phoenix got out of the defence bench and passed the letter to Lord Edgeworth. "You will see that this letter is evidence that Cilan is innocent! The accusation that he made love to his brothers is also a pack of lies. But out of all of the letters, this one has the most truth in it. It is true that Mr. Anonymous' best friend was raped. And if my calculations are correct the male friend that was raped is the father of both children."

"Then who wrote the letter?" Judge Juniper asked.

"He goes by the name of Axel," Phoenix declared.

Lord Xigbar stood up. "I'm afraid Axel cannot be here with us today. I'm sure he can make it tomorrow."

"Understandable," Phoenix said. "He's probably looking after his goddaughter. Anyway, back to the trial, I see that the warrant for King Cilan's arrest has not been signed by Her Majesty."

"Objection!"

"Because of the annulment of their marriage, Cilan was never truly a king."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix threw it right back at Edgeworth. "Her Majesty loved Cilan very much. She put her empire in jeopardy to be with my client. As you know very well know that all warrants for the arrest of noblemen have to be approved or verified by a monarch."

"Lady Caitlin signed the warrant on Her Majesty's behalf," said Edgeworth.

"But Lady Caitlin is not a monarch," Phoenix announced. "Cilan was unlawfully arrested."

"His Majesty, The King of Johto will testify in court tomorrow," Edgeworth announced. "His signature is the only evidence required to show that Cilan's arrest is lawful."

"Why doesn't The King Of Johto just kill himself?" Dento snapped as he hyperventilated. "He was so close to getting his little queen back, but then Giovanni's little brat, Kamon Ketchum comes along and asks for The Queen's hand in marriage. The bastards can go die too."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Edgeworth announced in a winter's tone. "May I present to you Cilan Dento; a psychopath caught in his own web of lust. I have nothing else to say." He bowed to Judge Juniper and added, "I have nothing else to say."

"Say that again?" Cilan asked Lord Edgeworth. "I'm sorry, I only have little ears." His fit of laughter was followed by a big belching. "I wonder if brothers have anymore of that juice. It's delicious."

"Well I do have something to say," Phoenix snapped. "All the plots to remove him from Her Majesty's favour has driven him into madness. What Cilan just said about Lance, he doesn't mean it at all."

"Then how on earth can we trust his plee of not guilty?"

"HOLD IT!" Judge Juniper raised her right up and knocked the gavel onto the desk. "We shall have an interval so that the defendant can calm himself down."

Cilan blacked out. His frail body hit the floor as blood oozed from his mouth. The whole court stood in awe and shock.

"Nick!" Maya squealed. "If Cilan is dead it means that we can't prove him innocent."

"Client or no client, we can still deliver the truth."


	20. The Final Letter

Brother,

By the time you wake up, there will be come good news and some bad news. If you are reading this letter, than we are both already gone. Please Cilan, do not be sad for us, for we died your best servants and your best friends. When the witch approached us, we knew it would have been a very risky challenge, but we had no other option. It was the only way we could save you.

The witch's name was Naminé. She was a beautiful woman with the brightest hair and the brightest blue eyes. She must have been cold in only her white night-gown though. It only went up to her knees. For a few gold coins, Naminé gave us the potion. With that sweet innocent smile, she giggled. Not the forced innocence like that traitor/whore Larxene gave you, but a warm and genuine smile.

She told us to give the potions to whoever important to us was in deep sorrow. We heard that Xemnas and Giovanni had separate plots to get rid of you. Xemnas obviously failed because he got his head cut off, and Giovanni thinks he's succeeded because he managed to get his son into court, but they will never under understand that love will prevail in the end. Take Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn for example, he turned his country upside down to be with Anne. Although Henry had her executed in the end, their love still remained triumph. Why, do you ask? Because their daughter, Elizabeth is The Queen Of England and her reign is the most glorious reign that England will ever have.

We've left your tomb in Armando House. Only Lord Armando and his wife, Mia Fey know about this, we arranged your funeral so nobody could find out that you're still alive. Lord Armando will explain everything to you when you wake up. The potion was a poison that has sent you in a coma. Naminé disappeared before we could ask how long you would be asleep for. So it could be years before you wake up.

Queen Iris has married Prince Kamon. I think everybody knew it was going to happen, but I think she only married him so she could have a daughter. Kamon claims to love her, but I find him creepy because he stole your wife. I know people will say that Kamon played the same game that you did, but you and Iris were in love. Lance and Iris were great monarchs, parents and business partners, but their marriage had no passion. It doesn't matter what anybody says, you're the true king of Unova, and Iris' marriage to Kamon is invalid.

I believe that Iris intended us all to live. If she hadn't of married Giovanni's brat, then we probably wouldn't have had to have gone through all this. Cress and I agree that for as long as Giovanni and Kamon lived, that you was in danger. Giovanni and Kamon think that they're going to be the greatest kings in the world. No king is greater than you. No offence to Ash, he's a good king but his father and brother are dare I say it... assholes.

I'm sure Lord Armando and Lady Armando will think of a clever plan to get you back into Iris' arms. You were found not guilty in the trial. Lord Wright had exposed Phoenix as liar and that his lies brought great death. Queen Iris has spared Lord Xemnas' gangs and has ordered them all to take part in holy communions in order to atone for their sins.

Unfortunately for us, we were sent to the dungeons again and put on trial. We were found not guilty of murder and everyone assumed you committed suicide, but Iris objected and screamed in front of the entire court that she wanted us dead. Apparently we had fratricide written on our faces. The smile on Giovanni's face as he tapped his son's shoulder and kissed his red hair like roses will give me nightmares even long after death.

The poor prince doesn't understand that he is only a pawn to his father. If King Gary of Kanto dies childless, than Princess Delia is next in line to the throne. That would be a disaster. The Ketchums have a family motto named after their family poem that they keep ever so dear to themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Giovanni who wrote it. You may have heard Ash mention it before. Their motto is: crown them all. Giovanni has taken this literally, but I believe it is a hidden metaphor. Crowns could mean something like happiness or empowerment. I don't know why they're not happy with what they've got. They are after all considered the most powerful family in Asia. Giovanni was teaching Kamon the poem in the lobby. I can remember the words so well. Giovanni's voice leaves a cold shiver down my spine. Kamon was smiling as if he was a child receiving his favourite beverage and toy at the same time.

_I was born to the__ monarch no one ever was  
_

_To be crowned is my final test  
_

_To rule is my cause  
_

_To promote my beloved relatives in the quest  
_

_To crown them all  
_

_And become people in thrall  
_

_For the power so divine will be mine  
_

_I will glow where the sun doth shine__  
_

_May Arceus grant obliteration to those who defy my clan  
_

_For nothing shall stop my ultimate plan  
_

Giovanni will never win! I promise you, Cilan ... Giovanni will have a taste of his own medicine. We are both to be beheaded tomorrow morning. Good luck brother, Unova's imperial houses will be dangerous now that Lord Xigbar has invited thousands of ninjas to join the army. The Tao trio are guarding Unova very something tells me that Arceus will look after you.

Your brothers,

Chili and Cress.

P.S - You and Iris shall be reunited as King & Queen, and our blood will be well spent.


	21. Love Is The Only Unbreakable Spell

On the 28th November 1595 the sky sprinkled the world with snow. Giovanni made his footprints in the snow, stamping in his boots as he gazed upon the sky with a wide grin. He heart bounced in joy. He was the proudest father in Kanto, as both of his sons were king. He loved the cold air hugging his face and the grasp of his golden cane. The Ketchums were slowly taking over Asia and in particular the pokemon regions. But all of his sons' powers were not enough for clench Giovanni's thirst for power. He wanted earth.

"Naminé your magic is spectacular!" The Archduke of Viridian had to give credit where it was due. His plot to make Ash and Kamon's dream come true could not have worked had it of been for the witch. She blended in the snow and even through the fog, she appeared to be an angel. He raised his arms at the level of his shoulders. "Slowly, but surely I will have my own kingdom."

"It wasn't easy," Naminé admitted. "Iris has a strong spirit. She was in love with Cilan, but I've made her smitten with Kamon."

"I know you said you couldn't make people fall in love," Giovanni said. "But I think you greatly underestimate your power."

Naminé smiled. "You are kind."

"If only there was a way to assassinate King Lance," Giovanni sighed. Like many times before, he found himself deep in thought. "Lance's very existence is a great danger to my son. I humbly wish that The Queen of Unova's wishes are granted." Giovanni mumbled on excessively, but Naminé obliged herself to listen. "I can kill two birds with one stone... If Iris and Kamon have a daughter, then Kamon will have the power to destroy him. It's perfect! Now I will have Kanto, Johto, Unova, Hoenn and my children's empires in my hand. The next stop is Sinnoh. I will destroy all those who oppose me, until they kiss my feet."

"At that point you won't need me," she said in a calm voice. "You'll be a grandfather by then."

"Now Naminé," said Giovanni. "We haven't discussed payment. I can reward you more than generously."

"You'll lose one of your sons in return for my magic."

Giovanni nodded. "In that case, I'll make the most of the little time Ash has left in the world."

The girl disappeared. As she dissolved into the fog, letters became imprinted on the snow.

_"Love is the only spell that can't be broken."_

* * *

Iris woke up to the light wind in Kamon's breath. Her eyes crumbled open as she shot out of bed. It was as if every day was Chritmas in Unova. The cool air gently passed Iris and wandered room to room.

Pagan and Salem were delighted with Kamon. Lance was allowed to see his sons on a regular basis, and Kamon and Lance took part in friendly matches in Dragon's Den. Lady Clair was somewhat satisfied, for she believed Iris' new father-in-law was wicked intentions. Lance had asked his courtiers; Ethan Elm and Lyra Soul to be Lance's personal spies.

Ethan and Lyra were to report the Ketchums' movements to Lance. Ethan and Lyra were appointed as ushers by King Kamon himself. Sir Giovanni would help himself to every chamber of The Queen's residence. Little did The King and Queen know that they were under the watchful eyes of Lyra. As Iris and Kamon were silently talking, she took the time to write a letter to Lance.

_Your Grace,_

_It seems that we are not the only spies around here! I thought that my eyes were deceiving me, but Ethan has told me it has been the local gossip of the common people._

_The late King's ghost wanders the chamber at night. He often says hello and brings me tea. He asked me to send you a message. He wants to warn you about Giovanni and a white witch. He states that Giovanni has used unholy witchcraft to get his own way_.

_There is a high chance that Iris is with child. Kamon looks as if there is something to fear because of her symptoms. She ate a whole joint of salmon to herself the other day. Cilan's ghost sends his pokemon to get some fish for her. It is sweet of the spirit, but I would have thought someone would have done something about the ghost by now. It isn't normal._

_Lyra_

* * *

Later that afternoon, The Queen's legs were slumped over the maroon bed covers. She was wearing the blue dress that Lance had given her, but it was Cilan's ring that was on her wedding finger. Giovanni had taken Kamon to see his brother in Kanto.

Iris stared at Cilan and pushed her back against the wall. He didn't blame her for it.

"I'm so proud of Pansage," Cilan announced. "He is so much like me; but more wiser and with less scars. Don't you feel like that towards your dragons?"

"Yes," Iris replied. "Haxorus has been with me ever since I was born. We've won thousands of battles together. But sometimes I feel like I've neglected them."

"You love them and they love you." Cilan skipped over and sat on the side of the bed. "Everyone knows you as The Dragon Empress: the girl who knows the hearts of the dragons." Cilan stroked Iris' cheek and rubbed her neck. "Why would you think that you've neglected them?"

"They hate Kamon," Iris told Cilan. "They'll bow to no other man than Lance. But they liked you. One of the dieno's tried to bite Kamon's finger off."

Cikan tried hard not to laugh. "They should do it to his father."

"You don't like Giovanni do you?" Iris asked as she faced Cilan.

Without remorse Cilan quickly said, "No!"

Iris smirked. "I'm not sure about him. He's too bossy."

"How is Ash?" Cilan asked. "Have you heard from him?"

Iris nodded. "Ash is losing his voice. I think May makes him happy."

"Like I made you happy?"

Iris nodded as she leaned over and kissed Cilan. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. You were innocent. All the accusations against you were false. I should have known it when I had the chance."

Cilan held onto Iris tighter. "You were deceived. And I forgive you like someone truly in love would do."

"The way you're holding me," said Iris as she sank her head into Cilan's chest. "Its as if you never died."

The words stabbed Cilan and made him speechless. "I will only die if you ever stop loving me."

"You're one of the most important things to me in the world."

"Am I not the most important?" "My children always come first," Iris said. "My dragons are also included in that too. Elijah is well, I've taken all good care of him."

"I am sure the late Lady Larxene would have been proud if she had known she was giving birth to a prince."

"She would have been beheaded for treason."

"I still don't understand why Larxene betrayed me?"

"Xenmas trained his servants to be ruthless," Iris replied. "I think he trained them too harshly."

"So we are forgiven?" Cilan asked.

Iris crept closer to Cilan's body. "Forgiven." The two of them fell into a deep kiss. She felt as if she was dreaming or even becoming mad.

"Iris," Cilan whispered. "Are the rumours true? Are you pregnant?"

"I am."

Cilan smiled, even though he wished the child was made in better circumstances. "I hope you get what you want."

_Your Grace,_

_I've come_ _to the conclusion that Cilan is still alive. I believe that his brothers faked Cilan's death and gave their lives so that he and Iris could get back together._

_Axel and Roxas followed me, wondering what I was up to. Luckily my cover didn't get blown, but Axel joked that I was a peeping tom_.

_Axel broke the news to Kamon. He didn't seem to mind, but I have a feeling he was bottling something up. King Gary from Kanto has asked Pope Mickey permission to declare war with Unova and Johto. Queen May of Hoenn has refused Gary's request to take part. We all know that Gary hates his Uncle and fears that Giovanni, but we have to be prepared._

_I must also confess that it feels strange spying. These dark corridors are paradise for a voyeur._

_If Pope Mickey does grant King Gary permission to start a war, then you can count on me, to be one of your brave warriors._

_Ethan_


	22. Tender Times

It took nearly for Pope Mickey to finally grant King Gary of Kanto permission to declare war on Unova and Johto, and by the time the three regions were at war, Iris had given birth to her long awaited daughter, Lilia. Lilia was born on the 26th June 1596 at Virbank temple, unlike her sons that were born in Blackthorn castle. King Kamon, Pagan and Salem never left Her Majesty's side. Deep down in Iris' heart, she knew that Cilan was lurking in the shadows. By holding Lilia in her arms, she felt like a champion. For being a mother was far more rewarding than being a Queen. Iris could abdicate like many of her predecessors and die peacefully in retirement, but Iris believed that she should keep the title until death.

King Kamon also shared her opinion which helped some people believe that Kamon and Iris were a much better match than the last king's before him. She was overwhelmed with joy when Lilia was born. She felt that she was at peace with her children again, including the two-year-old prince, Elijah.

All of Unova rejoiced in triumph, except for one person - the vengeful maid, Gerogia Langley. She was very close with the late Lady Larxene. With her death, Georgia had lost a sister and a friend. Although Georgia lost contact with Larxene completely when she pregnant, she had a gut instinct that Larxene was remarkable woman right through to the end. Georgia had heard so many things about her friend, some of it she found very hard to believe. She was a modern girl living in a society based ancient traditions – exactly how Georgia felt.

Georgia hid behind a pillar as King Kamon and Giovanni stood face to face outside Her Majesty's chamber. King Kamon was holding Princess Lilia in his arms as Giovanni admired her rosy cheeks.

"Our heiress," Giovanni murmured. "She is destined for great things."

"She's wonderful," Kamon admitted as he kissed Lilia's little nose.

"She will bring much joy to our family," Giovanni assured his son. "Anything you desire you shall receive it. Now your dream will become true once again. With this war you could rule the world!"

"Rule?" Kamon asked. He raised his eyebrow and wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"We can destroy King Gary and King Lance, then you shall have ultimate power in Asia." Giovanni tapped his son's shoulder again and grinned.

"But father," Kamon said talking over Lilia's cries. "Lance is my friend, and Gary is my cousin. I cannot bring myself to kill them. There's been enough death by war as it is. I cannot betray them. They are part of my family, and yours too."

"Sometimes boy," Giovanni said in a calm manner, yet clenching his fists. "Sacrifices must be made."

"You really think I should be king of Johto instead of Lance?" Kamon asked.

"If I had it my way our family would rule the universe," Giovanni announced. Georgia, who had heard every word had a battle with herself not to make a noise. She was fortunate that her slender body was concealed to Giovanni and Kamon by the marble pillars. Giovanni cackled as he walked out of the room.

"My poor mother," Kamon said out of the blue.

Startled, Giovanni turned his face towards his son. "I beg your pardon?"

"Poor lady!"

"No!" Giovanni hissed. "Your mother is the most cherished princess of the land. This time next year, she will be a beloved queen."

"She will die unhappy," Kamon whispered.

Giovanni shook his head.

"You expect far too much from her," Kamon reminded his father. Kamon finally had the courage to say what he really wanted to say to his father. "For years I've defended your honour, but I cannot defend the way you treat her. The world might be blind to it, but I will always be scared. She is a human being just like we are, and Arceus forbid you threw her into the deep end like grandmother did to you. The bruises have faded, but her pain will remain the same."

"Stop this foolish talk right now," Giovanni demanded.

"Don't you understand?" Kamon implored as his father refused to look at him. "You are killing her."

Giovanni and Kamon said no more, and went their seperate ways. Safe to proceed, Georgia ran into Her Majesty's chamber. Georgia held one lady responsible for her friend's downfall. Queen Iris Ketchum, The Queen of Unova, Johto and a mother of four. Georgia had hoped that she would die of puerperal fever, but Lilia was three months old, so it was certain that Iris never contracted the child bed fever. Cilan spirit may have forgiven Queen Iris, but Georgia hated her.

Her family pressurized her into becoming Iris's lady-in-waiting just as they forced her to marry Axel. Georgia had served Iris since her coronation, so she knew Her Majesty's weaknesses like the back of her hand.

"Lady Langley," Iris whispered to Georgia. "I feel as if I have done something wrong to you. But I do not know what I've done."

Georgia lifted her eyes off the floor and rolled them to Queen Iris. "You know what you've done."

"You have to tell me," Iris implored. She had her hand on her heart as she said, "And then we can make it right."

"Why do always have to pretend to be innocent?" Georgia shrieked with her eyes red with tears. "The last two kings had their heart smashed over you, and you flash Kamon around like a trophy husband. He is Giovanni's son. You have given Giovanni the power to destroy all of us. You can never make it right. Nobody will save you, not even Arceus or any of your dragons."

"Lady Langley," Iris gasped holding back the tears. "What is the matter?"

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Georgia screamed.

Lady Bianca was sitting in the corner, reading from the entire time they were there. Disturbed by Georgia's outburst, Bianca slammed her book shut and stood in front of her Queen. "That is no way to talk to the Queen Of Unova," said Bianca firmly.

"It's got nothing to do with you," Georgia snapped at Bianca. "My friend, Lady Larxene was a great woman and if it hadn't have been for you lot, she would still be alive." Nobody said a word, but the maids peeped into the room curious to what was going on. At that point, Georgia was so mad, her eyes were steaming. Iris said nothing, which frustrated Georgia even more. "Why don't you say something?"

Georgia had her left hand out ready to slap her, but Lady Bianca intervened just in time and Georgia's legs slammed against the dry floor. Iris looked disappointed, but she didn't look away from Georgia.

"I hate to admit it, but Lady Larxene was not a good person," Bianca declared. "Her death was tragic. No mother should have to go through that, but if you're looking for someone to blame, then you should be blaming your husband for her death. He was the one that neglected her."

By looking at the sheer shock in Bianca's stern face, Georgia knew that Bianca had a lot more to say to her, but her sweet nature stopped her from saying it. Georgia knew that Axel hated Larxene, but as far as Georgia was concerned it was only a rivalry for her attention. Larxene used to joke about going into her bed and having carnal knowledge of each other. Larxene's jokes were one way to enrage him.

"You should take some rest Lady Langley," Queen Iris said to Georgia. "Give you some time to reflect on what you've said. This isn't worth losing your head over, and I don't want to execute you."

Georgia jumped out and ran out of Iris' rooms. She continued to run around the house until her eyes met her husband, Axel. "Arceus may not know who I am," Georgia screamed at the top of her voice. She marched in front of Axel and clenched her fists together as her arms were spread out. Axel stroked her elbows as he watched her rant with a grin on his face. "But I swear that I will teach Her Majesty never to mess with the ones I love."

"You want to know something?" Axel whispered into Georgia's ear. His voice was so soft it melted Georgia's anger away.

"What is that?" Her lips curled into a calm smile. By looking at his evergreen eyes, Georgia saw the eyes of a good man who wanted to serve his country and wife in every single way.

He smirked as he tapped Georgia's back and lead her away to a private place. Georgia found herself in a fit of giggles as her lover said, "I do love a good cat fight."


	23. The Ketchum Empire

Nuvema Temple was littered with candles that night. Behind Iris' throne was a marble statue of Arceus, with Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem on it's left, and Landorus, Thundrus and Tornadus on it's right. The temple was truly a tribrute to The Holy Trios with each window stain glassed in rainbow colours featuring the rainbow colours.

The Queen had brought her family and direct in-laws over to celebrate her army led by Lord Xigbar crushing King Gary's army. His army of thousands was shrivelled down to only ten. As far as they were concerned, Unova had won. The war was over for the time being, but Xigbar warned that Gary would make a desperate attempt to cause havoc in Unova. It was rare for King Gary to be gracious in defeat.

But no one thought of King Gary. There was only a couple of things that they all wanted to do: eat and be merry. Lady Bianca and Lady Langley were responsible for taking care of Lilia. The latter had recently apologized for an earlier outburst and the party was a chance to redeem herself. They watched Queen May skip towards them with the intention of having a closer look at her niece. Everyone knew that Queen May was not enthusiastic over her brother-in-law's marriage to Queen Iris because of the way they both treated Ash. But Iris' pregnancy made her excited to be an aunt because it reminded her of how much she had grown up. She was proud to be an auntie to a beautiful little princess.

Lilia had made May less resentful towards Iris and her in-laws. May never had a rpblem with Delia, but Kamon and Giovanni drove her up the wall. May hoped that Lilia would consider her to tbe the coolest aunt in the land once she grew up.

"Ash!" May called her husband with cheeks fattened with noodles. "Come and see Lilia."

With a big bowl of food, Ash dragged himself next to his wife. Ash said, "This is Delicious!" He emptied his bowl as if he was a homeless boy starved of food for a week. He didn't behave in a way that was expected for a king, but everyone knew of Ash's passion for food. "These noodles are better than the food at home."

"Take a look at Lilia. She's our niece. Isn't she beautiful?" May requested with a big smile on her face. Queen May looked up to Bianca and Georgia who smiled at the couple. May held onto Lilia's tiny fingers as Bianca held the little princess securely. May went on to proclaim, "I think Lilia will grow up to be a beauty queen."

"Yes she is beautiful," Ash responded as he licked his bowl clean. "A beautiful bastard!"

Although she was startled, May ignored Ash and asked the maids if she could hold her niece. They allowed The Queen Of Hoenn to hold her niece as she went in front of Ash and tried to show him Lilia again. "Look at Lilia," May said. "She looks a lot like your grandmother."

Ash tossed his bowl on the table and wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve. "That's a weird compliment," Ash told his wife as he raised his eye.

"I don't know why you're angry," May admitted. "But I know you can't blame Lilia for it. It's because Gary won't let you talk to Misty anymore isn't it."

Ash sighed. He turned his head away from Lilia. "Lilia is not a Ketchum and Iris' marriage to my brother is invalid."

"But Kamon and Iris have been married for over a year now," May reminded Ash. "The Pope says the marriage is valid."

"His Holiness can mind his own buisness," Ash snapped. "Cilan was my friend. My father and brother are profiting from his downfall. It's a disgusting thing to do to Cilan's honour. Not to mention that they're both a disgrace to the Ketchums. And the worst thing is that Gary blames me for all of this."

"Well Gary is being stupid," May announced without shame. She went over and kissed Ash on the cheek. "He can't blame you for everything. He needs to take responsibility for his own actions."

"...Lilia's cute," Ash whispered.

"That's better."

Meanwhile, Salem and his older brother were playing tag with their great grandfather, The Elder Prince Drayden. From what everyone could see, it seemed as it Drayden was the one who was meant to chose which one of the brothers who was it. Kamon laughed at his stepsons as he marched over to his brother with a smile on his face.

"I trust you two are well," Kamon assumed. "I'm so happy to see everyone together again."

"We are very happy," May responded as she passed Lilia over to Kamon.

"I hope you are not angry with me anymore," Kamon said to Ash as he shook his hand with his free hand.

Ash shook his head. He made it no secret that he viewed Iris' marriage to his brother illegitimate because he believed that they were responsible for Cilan's fall from grace. His poor friend was wrongly pulled away from the world. Ash would always believe that Cilan was the true love of Iris. She didn't love Kamon at all in Ash's eye, she only succumbed to the pressure of everyone else. Besides she was probably under a spell or even cursed. Trouble was his father's best friend, and it followed Giovanni wherever it went.

Giovanni was announcing Kamon's special surprise for Salem and Pagan: a surprise visit from King Lance and Lady Clair. Behind Giovanni was Lord Xigbar and Lord Saïx who entered the temple earlier in a victorious spirit. Lance and Clair were greeted with a round of applause. Salem and Pagen dashed up to their father and hugged him either side. They were a lot taller than the last time Lance had seen them - Pagan was almost as tall as Clair.

Giovanni bowed, then turned to face Lord Saïx. "May I have a word with you?" he asked so humbly.

"Of course," Saïx replied. The two men left the main hall of the temple and stayed behind the door in silence. The Archduke of Viridian had to be careful of what he said and had to choose wisely who to confide in. He could trust Saïx: he could be a valuable partner. Lord Xemnas took the man for granted and underestimated his potential.

Now that Giovanni had the man to himself, he could set him the ultimate task for the throne of Johto. With his offspring, Giovanni wanted to have absolute power by controlling his two little kings.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Lord Saïx asked.

"Xemnas greatly underestimated you," Giovanni announced, raising his voice. "I see that you could be the key to changing this world forever."

Saïx was expressionless as Giovanni's curved lips revealed a mechanical grin. "What do you want?"

"I want King Lance and Lady Clair dead," Giovanni whispered. "They are a great threat to my family. You shall help me."

"Why would I want them dead? What's in it for me?"

"Plenty of reasons," Giovanni replied. "They took your heart away." Saïx remained silent. "Now listen up! There are two axes floating above the cieling. One of the pillars will activate the axes and they will kill. One kill will Lance and the other shall kill Clair."

"Sounds like you have it all planned," Saïx declared. "What if they find out it's you?"

"That will never happen," Giovanni awnsered. "I will simply frame my nephew. My good friend Manfred von Karma can arrange the evidence on my behalf."

"So you're killing two birds with one stone?" Saïx asked.

"Indeed." Giovanni opened the door and they both returned to the room. They saw Drayden gasp out of breath as he knocked his head and fell asleep against the pillar. Giovanni bounced towards the other side of the hall as Saïx turned around only to be greeted with an axe slicing his nose in half. The other axe glided in-between his skull.

Giovanni's plan to kill Lance and Clair had failed on an epic scale. The cousins were nowhere near the axes when they fell. Now Drayden was on Giovanni's hit-list and at the rate it was going, there would be more names that will fire hatred in Giovanni's spine.

Naminé helped herself into the hall with a smile on her face. Giovanni didn't understand why she was wearing a white wedding dress, but she shouldn't be there. He went to approach her as if he didn't know her. "You girl," he said at the snap of his fingers. "What are you doing here?"

Naminé smiled. "I'm here to collect my payment."

"Ash is over there," Giovanni told her, pointing over to his eldest son.

"What made you think I'm taking Ash?"

"It's usually the first-born," Giovanni replied.

"Well you could say that I'm not normal," Naminé admitted.

While everyone was in shock over the death of Lord Saïx, King Kamon and his daughter vanished into thin air. Then all eyes fell on Naminé who kept her eyes on The Queen. With her arms and back up straight, she lifted her skirt and curtsied. "You need to make a choice," Naminé told Iris. "You must choose between the life of the father or the child. Only one can live."

Naminé turned to dust before anybody could ask for an explanation. In a state of panic, Iris scurried to the window to see what some of the maids were looking at. She could see King Gary with his ten men.

"They're here!" Xigbar roared. "EVERYBODY OUT AT ONCE!"

Everyone followed Xigbar's orders and left Iris on her own to pray. Iris thought of nothing but prayers. Despite being Queen Of Unova and The Dragon Empress, Naminé made her feel powerless. Naminé was a witch and Iris didn't think she could stand a chance against her. She looked so innocent, so she hoped that Kamon and Lilia would be unharmed.

She had already made her mind up. As cruel as it was, Iris had chosen the life of the child. She was not looking forward to the time where she had to say goodbye to Kamon, but she made herself a promise to put her children first above anything else.

Even at the expense of her husband.

"Arceus," Iris cried out. She sniffed up her tears as her hands were firmly together. With her eyes closed, she faced her thone and imagined Kamon cradling Lilia in his arms. "Please take good care of Kamon when it is time for him to come back to you. I hope in your mercy that you let him stay for a little longer. My daughter needs his father and we all need our king."

"You've made the right choice."

"Cilan!" She could recognize that voice at any time of the day.

"Bless you," Cilan whispered. "So sullen-eyed and broken-hearted."

"You already know that my children come first before anything."

"You're so brave to make a decision like that so quickly."

"Or perhaps foolish," Iris sighed as she walked into Cilan's chest. "Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"I've missed you." Cilan pinched on Iris' cheek and made her sit on her throne.

"But you see me nearly every day."

Cilan rose above her and his soft hands slipped behand the pink ribbon on her dress. He pulled the ribbon and untied it in a sweet manner. "What I meant was that I miss sharing my life with you," Cilan explained as he undressed Iris.

* * *

Everyone took extra measure to ensure that Unova had won the battle between Kanto. King Ash revealed all of King Gary's weaknesses to Lord Xigbar. Once the weaknesses were exploited, it only took a thunderbolt from Pikachu to win the battle for good. They all split up to find King Kamon and Princess Lilia. It was The King & Queen of Hoenn who found Kamon and Lilia safe and well. The kidnapper, Naminé was nowhere to be found. Once everyone was reunited, Gary placed all his rage on his cousins. He called Ash and Kamon traitors and puppets to his evil uncle. According to King Gary, Misty was dead.

May suggested that they all returned to court, but disaster struck. Kamon pushed Lance to the ground, and passed Lilia over to Queen May. Kamon was struck by an arrow to his chest. Kamon yelled slouched onto the floor.

"KAMON!" Ash roared.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made," Kamon whispered. "Tell my father that!" When Queen Iris ran out of the doors of Nuvema Temple, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her husband lying in a red pool. She rushed to Kamon and held onto his torso. Kamon raised his head and said, "I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

Kamon closed his eyes for the last time. Five days after his death his body was returned to Kanto and was buried in a temple in Pallet Town.


	24. The Rise And Fall Of Gary Oak

I used to think that I was a good king. A brave man and a devoted husband, but as I watch all the people who have come to watch me die, I understand that I was nothing more than a common sinner. My grandfather said that I was a disgrace to the family and unworthy of Kanto's throne. My parents had passed away before they could even give me the chance to train as a king. I was told to be a great king that I had to honour the traditions, win wars and produce heirs to continue the dynasty.

I have failed on all accounts, but there was something more important then the rules of being king. Even so, I was still a failure as a king. But as a man, I was one of the best in the world. My reign will always be remembered because of my death. It was my time to die and I am only thirty-one. I had made a deal with Darkrai, and he came back to bite me. My Grandma Agatha made me marry my cousin's childhood sweetheart, Misty Waterflower.

Grandma Agatha said if I married Misty, then I would become king. My mother, the Queen Catherine decided to abdicate and retire peacefully in a small temple in Korea. I married Misty the day before my coronation. I would say that it was a happy marriage. We both grew to love each other. But we were both under a lot of pressure.

Ash was my best friend and it was no secret that he and Misty were very fond of each other. There were rumours that the two of them were having an affair and I believed in them. Misty and I even had a son, but I sent little John and Misty away. I pretended they were both dead and that the marriage had come to an end.

But everyone found out that Misty and John were alive. Poor John was declared a bastard and If I hadn't believed in all of those rumours and stayed with Misty, then I would have been allowed to keep my head. Catherine's marriage to my father, Archie of Aqua started form a political alliance with Hoenn. Kanto needed this alliance to prevent complete invasion from Johto. I asked Uncle Giovanni for help, but he had his own plans. Uncle Giovanni was searching for a suitable bride for Ash. He was hoping to find a princess who was next in line to the throne.

Then along came King Norman from Hoenn. He and Uncle Giovanni coincidently crossed paths. Norman wanted to find a pure and brave prince for his daughter and Giovanni wanted a strong-willed princess, full of beauty to become Ash's queen. King Norman arranged Giovanni and Ash to come over to Petalburg Castle and Ash and Norman's daughter, May were in instant hit.

Ash and May had a happy marriage and one full of bliss. I envy them. I never liked Kamon very much, he was quiet and depressing. Ash and Kamon had always wanted to be king, but Kanto's crown was my birth right. Kamon had this delusion that he was going to be the greatest king that ever lived. I thought that my cousins were both being silly, but it wasn't until I Giovanni's true colours when his organization were slaughtering innocent creatures, was when I realized that my poor cousins and aunt were pawns for his lust for power.

Giovanni had always hated me since the moment I was born. He accused me of snatching the crown. As I grew up, his hatred worsened. It came to the point where I couldn't have anything to do with Ash because he reminded me of Giovanni and the damage he had done to our family. Lady Rocket, Giovanni's mother was a horrible lady. Giovanni's sister, Ariana was just as deranged as the rest of them. The Ketchums were a ruthless family and Aunt Delia deserved a much better husband than Giovanni.

Ash was the only good thing to come out of Delia's union with Giovanni. Kamon was a little puppet trying to earn the love from his father. Giovanni didn't treat his sons very well, and it sickens me to imagine what he does to poor Aunt Delia. When I heard that Kamon was betrothed to Iris, I wanted to puke. Giovanni was winning and now my cousins were kings, I didn't want to know them.

The traitorous backstabbing Kamon even went as far as having a child with Iris. I met Iris' previous husband in the Pope's party in Rome and I thought Cilan was one of the most interesting and intellectual kings that I had ever met. Iris and Cilan were really in love with each other, and then Kamon the home-wrecker had to make it worse for them. I knew that he a had a creepy thing for Iris, but he really should have gotten over her when she married Lance.

I played Misty like a violin. She was my first queen and as I reflected on my life on the scaffold, I wished that she was my only queen. What if I was faithful to her? What if I didn't declare John a bastard? I guess I'll never know, but I'm sure that Ash will give her a comfortable place for her and my son to live in at Hoenn. I hope she finds someone that will give her happiness. From the distance I could see Kari Kamiya. She was an ambassador for The Digital Islands where her brother ruled. She was the bridesmaid for our wedding.

Lady Georgia Langley was one of the ladies that were executed. I first met her two days after my marriage to Iris. She told me what she knew about Giovanni and his plans for world domination. I had already known of Giovanni's intentions, but for it to come from a humble maid I was shocked. Lady Langley also confirmed my suspicions that Delia was being abused by him and that Kamon gave him a good telling off.

When Lady Langley gave me all the juicy information, I knew I had to reward her in some way. I knew she was still bitter over what happened to her friend, Larxene who gave birth to Iris' adoptive son, so I found a chance to redeem myself. Lady Langley threw herself at me as I came up with a plan to make Elijah the heir to Kanto's throne. By making Elijah next in line to the throne, it meant that Giovanni could never take the crown. Little John was too young to be a king, whilst Elijah was already maturing into a five year old. Elijah could have Iris rule on his behalf until he comes of age.

I wanted to make sure that Lady Langley was happy. When Iris left home, I let Lady Langley sleep on my bed. There were times when I often felt alone and regreted the way I locked Misty away from the world, but at the same time I think I did her a favour. In my head I said to myself I did it all for Misty's protection. Giovanni would never touch them. I wondered how Misty and John were doing? I had holes in my heart that I had to fill. And nothing filled them better than nights of passion. Lady Langley would make love for me in return for diamonds.

Dawn Berlitz the pale enchantress was the one that I wanted to spend my life with. She was my first love and if I ever had to choose, I would chose Dawn. I can't believe that she is the queen consort of Sinnoh. She was so beautiful that Queen Cynthia had to have her all to herself. Dawn didn't let something like marriage get in the way of our love affair. She sent me pearls and I sent her flowers and pearls.

I always looked forward to seeing Dawn's Togekiss fly over Unova's skies to send me Dawn's love letters. I loved the the lavender smell on Dawn's letters and her beautiful curved writing with little hearts between every paragraph. It could have been our little secret forever, until Dawn was with child. We tried to keep the pregnancy as much of a secret as possible, but then Lady Langley found out and she was heart broken. I never saw Lady Langley again until today where I watched her die.

Iris was my last wife, and the one that sent me here to to deathbed. When Pope Mickey ordered that we were to be married, I thought that Iris was playing hard to get. But once I let my arrogance calm down, I realized that she was still in grieving. She wore the wedding rings of her previous husbands, but it was the one with triple gems that was on her wedding finger. She could not bring herself to consummate the marriage, she loved Cilan too much. Iris' refusal to submit herself to me only made me feel even more lonely. She always had time for her children, but never for me.

It made me so jealous of King Lance. I tried to stop him from seeing Salem and Pagan, but it didn't work. King Lance should have given me more respect, but he pitied me. He was a complete pushover when it came to Iris: that was my opinion of him. My Uncle Giovanni said I should try and get rid of him, but I could never find the right moment. I was waiting for the time when Lance fell out of Iris' favour. Then he had to be invited to every family party.

"Must King Lance come?" I asked.

"Yes," Iris replied. "He is my business parter, the father of my eldest sons and a good friend."

"But what if he's plotting against you?"

"If Lance was plotting against me I would not be here," Iris responded. "Cilan and Kamon never complained about Lance coming. You should stop being jealous and stop plotting against Lance."

"I'm sorry I'm not Cilan," I cried out to The Queen. She looked at me and ran away.

A few days after I said that, Iris and I got to know each other. I tried to flirt with Iris, but she laughed it off. "Come to bed My Lady," I requested. "You work too hard, you deserve a rest." I tried with all my power to get Iris to consummate the marriage, but she would not do it. She only saw me as a friend. So I hugged her and kissed her lips. She would go no further.

Then Dawn sneaked into Unova to have these secret meetings with me. Even though she was pregnant, she still didn't want to let go of me. She hugged me and gave me the confidence to be a good king. That night when Dawn left to return to her mother's house in Twinleaf, I filled my belly with beer and sake. Then I went to my room and had a wild party with all my mistresses, including my sister. Some of these mistresses I've had since I was ten years old and I lost my virginity at that age too. I once thought it was cool, but now I see it is nothing to brag about.

It was a great big orgy fest, but it was one I hardly remember. I was so drunk that night I screamed when I found myself in a small cell. It wasn't until Lady Bianca came into the room was when I realized that I was in Nimbassa Dungeons.

"Gary Oak," Lady Bianca said in a stern voice. "You have been charged with numerous accounts of adultery, treason and attempted murder." I gasped and then laughed. I thought that this was all a dream or maybe a massive prank. I've never seen Lady Bianca so angry. Her face got redder and I could even see her eyes filling up. That was when I realized that this was no prank. I wondered what they knew and wondered what would happen. "Misty and John have been found," Lady Bianca announced. "Alive and well."

"Where is The Queen?" I asked. "I must speak to her."

"She is in Nuvema Temple," Lady Bianca answered. "But she will not speak to you, nor will you be staying here for very long." I watched Lady Bianca with the eye of a hoot-hoot. "Your trial will take place in Dragon's Den in Johto and Her Majesty is attending."

"NO!" I screamed. "Lance will surely have me dead. You don't understand Lady Bianca... I need to speak to her now!"

"You must stay here until you are called," Lady Bianca demanded. I ignored her and pounced my way through the door. Bianca tried to hold onto me and I shook her off against the wall. As she screamed I ran out the door. "Your Majesty!" Lady Bianca roared, "You must not leave this dungeon, you'll make things worse for yourself."

Luckily for me, the dungeons were not very well guarded and that my pigeot was waiting right outside for me. "TO NUVEMA TEMPLE," I gasped to the bid. Pigeot spread his wings and soared across the sky. Pigeot dropped me off outside the temple and I ran into the main hall. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life, but soon I would run out of stamina.

I fell to my knees. Just as I was crying for Iris' help I found her courting with the late Cilan. Had I have had the stamina, I would have held onto Iris with all my might. "IRIS!" I yelled. "It's me, King Gary!"

"Don't make me laugh," Cilan said. "You did everything that I was accused off."

"Go away," I ordered hysterically. I had completely lost my mind and all I wanted was to speak to Iris. "As King of Kanto and Unova, I order you to disappear... you fucked your own brothers."

"I was innocent," Cilan reminded Gary. "And my brothers nobly sacrificed their lives for me. While you abuse The Queen's trust and slept with anyone you get your hands on. Even your own sister who was a nun. You did everything I was accused off."

"I must speak to The Queen," I whimpered.

"She has nothing to say to you," Cilan responded as he held onto Iris and cradled her face. "Dawn miscarried her child. What on earth were you thinking?"

"I can't let Giovanni become king," Gary said. "I needed an heir to stop Giovanni becoming king."

"There were better ways," Cilan reminded me. "You could have restored John's title of prince. You could have gone back to Misty. You could have said no to his Holiness' orders. You could have done something about Giovanni if you didn't want him to take the crown from you. Your orgies get you nowhere but the scarlet scaffold."

The trail in Johto would be pointless. The verdict has already been fixed. Iris said nothing to me and she never even looked at me anymore. I was led away by Lord Xigbar who roared into my ears that I was under arrest. I was taken straigh to Johto and just like Lady Bianca said, Queen Iris was there sitting next to Lance. Franziska von Karma, the daughter of Manfred was the prosecutor. I had no chance: they all had perfect records and I was just another tick on their box. I was guilty as charged and I had no one to defend me.

They accused me of plotting for world domination. They thought that I was the one that tried to assassinate King Lady and Lady Clair. They held me responsible for Kamon's death and that I was trying to frame Ash for murder. The court saw me as a murderer, a traitor and they saw in me, Giovanni's true colours. Nearly all the testimonies were against me.

All the lovely pleasures: so short-lived with deadly consequences.

An apple thrown across my face brought me back to reality. The crowds acknowledged me as a traitor and my aunt's name was on everybody's lips. I stood there as Gary Oak, The King of Kanto and a love rat.

The whole block was red. Nearly of the lovers and mistresses in my life were brought to the scaffold. They made me watch every single decapitation. Misty and Dawn were sparred of course. Ash gave Iris a handsome sum of money and his gible for Misty's freedom and Queen Cynthia simply gave Dawn a pat on the back and said not to do it again.

"I have come here to die," I announced in the bravest voice I could find. I know why I had been brought here: it is because of my sins against Iris. As I stand behind the block, my uncle watched over me. "I die a king," I announced clenching my fists. I hated Uncle Giovanni and I was unkind to my cousins because of him. But he has not won. With any hope, Giovanni would never become King Of Kanto, or king of anything. I knelt behind the block and roared at the top of my voice, "But I would rather die the husband of Dawn Berlitz."

My eyes fell upon the block as the crowds gasped. I laughed and thought of Dawn. "She made my tired heart sing." I gave one last smile to Giovanni and wiped my eyes clean. The executioner was so impatient with me. He wanted the job over and done with. He kicked me in the back as Cardinal Snape murmured prayers to Arceus.

I rolled my head over so I would put myself in the perfect position for my send off. I was crying and as much as I didn't want to die, I could feel spirits colder than winter holding my hand. In my time of dying I could think of nothing but rest. I had not slept since I was brought to Nimbassa Dungeons, my trial was in Dragon's Den in Johto, and then I was taken to Lavender Tower in Kanto. That's at least three sleepless nights.

The dead spirits were welcoming me to my new home. I took one last breath before the executioner sloshed his axe against my neck. I hope Aunt Delia doesn't succeed me because that will mean that Giovanni will become king. Arcues forbid that Giovanni should ever be king. Kanto would live in darkness from his power. My aunt Delia was a sweet and kind lady, but Giovanni would walk all over her. Hopefully Arceus will give him what he deserves.

Aunt Delia was always interested in Spencer Hale. Spencer was one of my grandfather's greatest students and a widow for two years. I hope the interest develops into an infatuation or even love. I would have loved to have seen the reaction on my Giovanni's face if that ever happened.

"Get on with it Pyro!" Giovanni snapped at the executioner. "It's getting cold and I would like to go home."

"SAVE KANTO!" I yelled. "SAVE ME!"

A single stroke and blood poured.

**THIS IS THE HEAD OF A TRAITOR!**


	25. Blood Spent

Cardinal Drew waited patiently for the moment that King Ash and Queen May came to visit Pope Mickey. He had never been so delighted to see the beautiful queen walk down that shiny floor to the palace. He showered May with exquisite gifts ever since he knew her. If it wasn't for his holy commitments, then Drew would have been more than delighted to marry her.

Unlike the other cardinals that were well past their forties, Cardinal Drew was in his early thirties. He was one of the youngest cardinals that worked for The Pope. The only time he was close to the cardinals was when he was in prayer. His pokemon were in Hoenn's court in the care of Sir Harley. He often thought about them and prayed for their safety. He also kept a miniature portrait of his beloved Roserade around his neck.

He admired Ash and May for their bravery. Even though such horrific things had happened to them through personal bereavements they stuck together like lumps of clay in cruel heat. Their fathers believed that it would be the perfect marriage, and they were both right. Ash and May gained new territories for Hoenn and eliminated poverty in the lands they ruled.

It was true love. Just watching the pair of them together made Cardinal Drew feel a cozy feeling in his stomach.

"It brings me great joy to be in your presence," Cardinal Drew whispered, his eyes facing May's feet. He sprang from his feet and asked, "What brings you two here?" His green hair was crawling out of his red hat but his blue eyes stood out from his white and red robes. As Ash and May walked past Drew, the humble cardinal bowed. He felt honoured to be even in the same room as a beautiful lady, especially if it was The Queen Of Hoenn.

Ash held onto May's hand in a grip tight enough to hurt his wife. Ash responded in the most bitter voice known to man. At first Cardinal Drew thought the anger was directed at him.

"To destroy that dictator: The King Lance!"

Drew gasped and winked at The Queen. "And by Arceus' grace you shall succeed." He gulped as he tried to conceal his shivering hands by pressing his back against the wall. "I shall take you to His Holiness at once!"

"Thank you," May said.

The King and Queen followed Cardinal Drew into Pope Mickey. He welcomed Ash and May with open arms as if they were his own children. He was happy for their pure love and the goodness they've given to the world.

"What can I do for you?" Pope Mickey asked.

"You don't like King Lance very much do you?" Queen May asked Pope Mickey. His Holiness opened his mouth. No words came out. May turned to her husband and grinned. "I take that as yes."

"I respect King Lance as if he was my own brother," Pope Mickey responded, deciding it was the right time to speak. "But I do not like his unholy actions. He's been going to war without my permission and brings darkness to this world."

"Before you were crowned we lived in a world of darkness," Drew told May. He bowed before The Queen of Hoenn and tilted his neck. "King Lance and his family were responsible for most of it, but you have shown us the light of Arceus."

"Arceus' light was always there," Pope Mickey. "But it's people like you who bring hope to the world where the light will shine the brightest. I took a trip to Sky Pillar, what a beautiful place."

"I think we need to find a way to get rid of Lance," King Ash suggested. "His bloody reign must end. Ever since Gary was executed, I've been so worried about my mother."

"Max and my father died last night," May added, trying to add substance to Ash' s proposal. "They were found in the Slowpoke Well."

"Someone's been trying to kill my parents," Ash concluded. "And my little brother gave up his life for us. They once thought that the arrow was for Lance, but I think the arrow was for either me or poor Lilia. And those axes Lance planted in the temple nearly killed killed Father. I'm such a horrible person for letting King Lance get this far. He betrayed my little brother."

"Of course you're not." May patted his back and kissed his cheek. "None of this is your fault."

"Do you remember what his last words were?" Ash asked May. "He said to tell Father that sacrifices must be made. And to think that I even called my niece a bastard because I was so angry with what they did to Cilan. Lance wants Iris back! He's been the mastermind behind all these horrible plots. First Cilan, then Kamon and now Gary. I know it's my parents that are next."

"It seems as if King Lance is trying to stop you from becoming King of Kanto," Drew told Ash. "A sinner like him is unworthy of being King Of Johto."

"Are you alright Drew?" May asked the poor shivering and stuttering Cardinal. "Just the mention of Lance brings you pain."

"In the name of the ancestor, and of the the creator and of the holy trios, you are rule to Kanto after your mother." Pope Mickey announced to Ash.

"I shall investigate this matter very carefully," Cardinal Drew promised them. "I will not rest until I believe what I find shall please all three of you. And before I leave, I ask that Her Majesty accepts this gift."

"A gift?" May asked. Her heart was pounding in excitement. Her bouncy heart and rosy face couldn't alone describe how much she loved gifts and presents.

"I ask that you take this blessed rose," Drew requested. He handed May a red rose in full bloom. The rose glistened as the leaves changed colours. "This rose shall protect you from a world of sin. King Lance can never harm Hoenn."

Cardinal Drew left the room with clear intentions in his mind. He had a colourful theory about King Lance that would be the key to his downfall. There were fourteen traitors around when Lance and Iris were still married to each other. Only four of them were alive. Two of them were ladies-in-waiting, whilst the others were a part of Iris' army.

There were so many vicious plots made to ensure the downfall of Cilan and Iris ever since her divorce from Lance. Had Lance and Iris had still been married, the plans would never have seen the light of day. It was true that Giovanni did terrible things, but he promised the world that he would atone for his sins. Giovanni must have thought that making his wife queen was a part of his redemption. Giovanni did change since Delia was crowned, he was a lot more relaxed and less violent than he used to be.

Lance was one of the few that didn't believe that Giovanni had a change of heart. Lance could have faked his respect for Kamon, Cilan and Gary whilst plotting their downfalls. Lady Clair often protested against Iris' marriage with Cilan. Lady Clair and the fourteen traitors all had one thing in common: they were huge supporters of Lance.

Drew had come to the conclusion that Lance was the mastermind behind all of this chaos He believed he wanted Iris to himself and would stop at nothing to get her back whilst everyone else did the dirty work for him. Cardinal Drew loved his own theory, he found it rich in imagination and detail. He vowed to himself that he could keep his promises.

In his mind, he already had a list of people he wanted to interview. Axel already knew a lot about Lord Xemnas' true intentions, and he also seemed to be an interesting person to talk to, so Cardinal Drew believed the feisty man could bring some good evidence against Lance. And then there was Lady Xion, the biological mother of Princess Pearl of Sinnoh. Princess Pearl was born through a plot by the late Lady Larxene to make everyone think that their child was the bastard children of Cilan. Roxas was the biological father to both Pearl and Elijah, and both parents were great friends of Axel. The three of them would have given them an interesting testimony.

And what about Queen Delia? Cardinal Drew could imagine that Queen Delia would be happy to send Lance down had she have known that Lance was responsible for her youngest son's death. Queen Delia wasn't afraid to give people a piece of her mind, but she was mostly kind and sincere to all she met. But Cardinal Drew believed that deep inside the sweet lady was a firm and strict ruler with a hidden temper. It would dangerous if that temper was revealed.

He found it obvious that Giovanni would be more than obliged to help his son bring Lance to the scaffold. Cardinal Drew and Giovanni had a discussion the other day about the legitimacy of Salem and Pagan. Iris and Lance's marriage was declared null and void despite divorcing two years ago. For a short period of time, Salem and Pagan were declared bastards until Iris remarried. Giovanni argued that his grandchild was Iris' only legitimate heir. In wet eyes he claimed that his son was Iris' true and loving husband and that Lance was a dangerous man. Perhaps Giovanni assumed that Lance and Iris would be back together after Gary's execution. He didn't even know that Cilan was still list Drew had in mind was small because a lot of people he wanted to interview, and could help fabricate incriminating evidence against Lance were dead.

"I will manage," Drew said to himself. "Lance's reign shall end.

* * *

The Royal Council Of Unova gathered round a large table. Both Iris and Cilan walked into the room together, holding hands and wearing smiles. It was confirmed that the two of them were back together and were looking for ways to get remarried as soon as possible. It seemed to the happily-ever-after to a suspenseful fairy-tale.

"We should share the good news," Iris suggested to Cilan as she tilted her head towards his shoulder.

"What if His Holiness doesn't allow us to remarry?" Cilan asked.

"I will turn Unova upside down until I can," Iris said. "No one can tell me who I can and cannot marry. We can marry in secret."

"But they can overthrow you," Alder said. "His Holiness has grown fond of The King Of Hoenn. They might want to invade Unova."

"That should be the least of our worries," Lord Gropius announced. "For as long as Giovanni Ketchum lives, we will always be in danger. Iris' marriage to Kamon kept him tame, but no doubt that his death has left him even colder than he was before."

"Giovanni is The King Of Kanto now," Hilda stated. "Wouldn't that make him a lot happier and content."

"I know the man," Iris said. "He was once my father-in-law. He was always very bossy, but I can't help but think he was hiding his true intentions."

"Your Majesty," Riku said as he bowed and entered the room. "I have some news for you." Iris was not looking forward to hearing what he was about to say. The last time Riku spoke to Iris was to declare her marriage null and void. "His Holiness wishes to apologize for the pain he's put you through these past two years and asks for your forgiveness. Because of this, His Holiness states that you and Cilan are free to remarry whenever you wish."

"You can tell him that I forgive him blindly," Iris said as she nodded.

"And there's something else you might want to know," Riku said. "His Holiness is creating a warrant for the arrest of King Lance."

"Why?"

"I don't know why," Riku admitted. "But I believe that The King and Queen of Hoenn have something to do with it. They've slept in The Vatican for five days. If Lance does get convicted, then you would be the sole monarch of Johto."

"Hold on," Cilan called as he shot up from his seat. His jaw was shaking and his eyes appeared widened. "If that happened to Lance, then that would... make me King again?"

"Should it be The Queen's pleasure then yes," Riku replied. "You could be allowed to call yourself King Of Unova and soon, The King Of Johto. But I think there's a catch to it."

"A catch?"

"I don't like the sound of this," Alder confessed.

"The legitimacy of Pagan and Salem has been questioned once again by The Vatican," Riku announced. "They do not deny Lilia as a princess but as she is currently next in line to the throne in Hoenn, there have been certain plots unmasked to make her first in line to the throne."

"But His Holiness promised that they were no longer bastards after I married Kamon," Iris said.

"Since Kamon is dead the contract doesn't matter anymore."

"I bet Giovanni is related to them," Cilan roared.

"All that were accused and beheaded were employed under Giovanni's estates," Riku confirmed. "But we need solid evidence that Giovanni himself was involved. His Holiness is smitten with the Ketchum family, an it seems that despite Lady Clair's efforts, that King Lance has found himself in Pope Mickey's bad books."

"They will blame me for this," Cilan barked as he held onto his baggy sleeves. "Lady Clair and Prince Pagan hate me and no doubt of Johto hate me too." Cilan could imagine that people will think that this was everything he wanted. He hoped that they didn't get him wrong, he was happy to be with Iris again, but he didn't believe that anyone should suffer because of it. "Once again I believe that my life is in danger."

"I will protect you," Iris promised Cilan. She held onto Cilan's pale hands and kissed every finger. "No one will hurt you or my family." Her smooth lips touching the tips of his fingers reminded him of the letter from his brothers. He remembered that his brothers gave up their lives so he could share this moment with his beloved Iris.

The last words that Chili and Cress wrote to him two years ago echoed in his mind. He was so near, yet he felt so far away. Chili and Cress did not die in vain, and because of that, Cilan was grateful for everything he had.

_You and Iris shall be reunited as King & Queen, and our blood will be well spent._

* * *

_Mother, _

_You've gotta be careful out there. Johto's king is trying to kill us. Arceus forbid that he has betrayed us! My brother was nothing but a pawn to his plot with Darkrai to take Iris back and destroy our world. I will not let everything I've worked so hard for be taken away by this cruel prince. I once looked up to him, I dreamed that one day that I could become a powerful king just like he is, but now that I've grown up I can see that is possessed. My poor in-laws were tossed away because they got in the way. _

_Iris and Cilan back together thank Arceus. Our creator is good. May Mew protect them both too. But I fear that Lance will try and destroy their love. He had Lady Clair go to The Vatican to declare the marriage null and void. He got Lord Xemnas and his gang to plot against Cilan. And nearly all of them died because they thought they were doing it in The King's honour. Axel, Xion and Roxas should not be condemned, but I fear they will be. They were only serving their masters. Oh I wish I could free them. _

_I'm scared for you. Just as I am scared or my father who is being framed. My poor niece and Iris is in the middle of all of this. I thought that Father was plotting us, but know I see the redemption. He was trying to bring Lance down to protect our family and our friends. I hope he forgives me, for I did not respect him as well I should have done. _

_As I am writing, I am in The Vatican. We have spoken to His Holiness and Cardinal Drew. They confirmed that I am next in line to the succession and Cardinal Drew shall help the warrant for Lance's arrest become reality. I need all the help I can get to bring this murderer down. Cilan has been through so much to be with Iris, he can't lose now. I'm going to help Cilan become king again. This time he will rule Unova, Johto and The Dragon Empire. _

_Please Mother, I need all the help I can get. Brock should do something, he's great at things like these. He's so clever. _

_Ash The King And Red Master_

"Good evening sweetheart," Giovanni said to his wife as he marched over green carpets with golden lining. "How does it feel to be Queen Regent of Kanto?"

"It feels okay," Delia admitted as she laid back on a plushy maroon chair with her legs crossed.

"You look down," Giovanni said softly as he hands massaged The Queen Of Kanto's shoulders. "You should be pleased. Your crowning was in Arceus' will."

"It's not that."

"Not heard from Ash then?" Giovanni assumed. He felt as if he was playing a guessing game.

"I've heard from him," Delia responded in a cold voice. At this point, Giovanni could tell that The Queen was angry and worlds away from the cheerful and quiet woman that everyone knew her as. "I had a letter from him. Poor boy."

Giovanni knelt down besides his wife and held onto her hands in a tight grip. "What did Ash say?"

"He says he worried about us," Delia yelled as she clenched Giovanni's hand to her heart. "Ash mentioned that great bastard Lance. He betrayed Kamon!"

"The King of Johto?" Giovanni roared. "That blasphemous traitor! He tried to turn Kamon against me. He wants The Queen of Unova back and he doesn't care who gets hurt."

"Ash asked me to get the Duke of Pewter City to help Cardinal Drew with his investigation," Delia said. "And I'll do it. Nobody upsets my baby and gets away with it."

"Fine words Delia!" Giovanni said as he raised his fists. "Lance has caused the death of many of my innocent employees. Even my sister, I confess she had a sharp tongue but that doesn't justify Lance's bloody actions. Lance's blood shall be well spent."

"I'll make him pay for he did to my boy," Delia vowed in a vicious voice. "If he gets arrested, we should put him on trial here. There would be no court in Johto that would dare try their king, but now plenty of courts that would try him for crimes against humanity in my palace."

Giovanni cradled his wife. As he did, his lips curled into a dashing white smile.


	26. Cardinal Drew's Success

The world was changing all the time, but Mt. Silver and the Silver Cave would always remain the chilly atmospheric stadium for the bloodiest of fights. The King of Hoenn received shivers with every step that he was closer to the top. King Ash wanted it to be his final resting place, next to his beloved Queen May. He knew that King Lance would soon show up.

He just had to be patient.

He didn't care how long he had to wait on the summit. The mountain kept Kanto and Johto together and he heard that this was King Lance's favourite place to train. King Ash laughed as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder.

"What kind of brother am I?" Ask asked Pikachu. "I'm the older one. I was suppose to protect him." He threw his fist and made a hole in the thick snow. He bounced to his feet and clenched onto the handle of his sword. "WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF YOU STUPID TRAITOR?" Ash had his sword above his head whilst Pikachu's cheeks sparked electric currents furious enough to cause an avalanche. It was past the point of no return, if Lance wasn't beheaded by law, then he would do it himself. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS AND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"Pika?"

"Your Majesty?"

Ash twirled his sword towards the the direction of where he heard the voice. He turned behind him and as soon as he saw the shape of the man who looked very similar to him, he withdrew his sword. "Master Ritchie?" He forced a smile upon his swollen face. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Master Ritchie was Ash's half-brother and the bastard son of Queen Delia and Spencer Hale. Master Ritchie was The Royal Family Of Kanto's worst kept secret. And even though Master Ritchie and King Ash often wrote to each other, they had only met each other four times in their lifetime. Master Ritchie and King Ash were born a mere nine months apart. Giovanni was left furious and wanted nothing to do with the child. Scared of the child's welfare, Delia sent Ritchie Hale to Greenfield where he lived with Spencer Hale and his wife. Spencer and his wife would go on to have a daughter named Molly.

"Who did you think it was? Master Ritchie asked.

The King scratched his head and looked away from his half-brother as he held onto his sleeves for warmth. "King Lance," Ash responded. "He's been trying to kill my family."

Master Ritchie opened his mouth wide as he spoke. He marched closer to Ash as his tripped on his green cape. "The King of Johto?" Master Ritchie stumbled as he shook his half-brother's iceberg hands. "That can't be? Why would he something like that?"

"For Iris," Ash replied. "He would do anything to get her back." Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky hugged Ash in unison as he continued to spoke. "He plotted to kill Cilan, he got Gary and Kamon killed and tried to get Misty executed. He even tried to stop my mother becoming Queen. My father was trying to save us. He was trying to make sure we all got what was rightfully ours. And I turned him away. He was only trying to stop Lance from succeeding."

"Poor Kamon didn't know about me did he?" Ritchie asked as he patted Ash's back.

Ash shook his head. "They were going to tell him on his thirtieth birthday."

"I heard he died trying to save Lance," Ritchie said. "He was only 27 when he died. He was so close to it. And he had a daughter as well. Poor child."

"Lance will corrupt my niece," Ash vowed. "Just as he betrayed Kamon. Lance and Iris should never get back together. I don't care how many of his dragons I have to electrocute. I'll make a world war to stop him from winning."

"I don't think will ever happen," Ritchie admitted, thinking that Ash was going too far. "Cilan Dento is still alive isn't he? Queen Iris will go straight to him."

"Do you how how many husbands Iris has had?" Ash asked. "She's married my brother and my cousin. And she might still be bewitched."

"Four," Ritchie replied to Ash's question. "My father told me all about it. I think your mother and my father are waiting for the chance to eventually marry."

"I know my father has done a lot of bad things," said Ash as gazed into the sky."But I still must honour him. Now that my mother is Queen she can do whatever she wants. Which will be good. I get to see you more."

"But you'll be out in Hoenn."

"You should come to Hoenn at some point," Ash announced in pride with his hands by his side. "I have the most awesome wife!"

"Lucky you! Oh, and while I'm here, Cardinal Drew has a message for you: the warranty for King Lance's arrest has been finished and he has given me a copy it to give to you."

Ash accepted the scroll Ritchie gave him. "Thanks," he said with a massive smirk. The two brothers and their pikachus withdrew to the cave and read the scroll together. "I believe that Cardinal Drew will have King Lance arrested by the time I come back."

_**WARRANT FOR THE ARREST OF KING LANCE DEN**_

_**Titles:** King Of Johto, Head Of Kanto's Elite Four, Price Of Unova, Defender Of The Dragon Empire_

_**Previous Titles**: Crown Prince Of Johto and King Of Unova_

_**Charge:** High Treason_

_**Warrant Issued:** 10th February 1600_

_**Details Of Crime:** King Lance Den has been charged with high treason for abusing his power as king. He is charged with numerous accounts of attempted murder and being also being a mastermind to several murders. His crimes include; adultery, incest, blackmail, heresy, rape, framing Caroline for theft which led to her untimely execution, arranging the murders of Kamon Ketchum, Norman Maple and his son Max Maple and the attempted murder of Giovanni Ketchum._

_Nearly five years ago, King Lance signed both a death and an arrest warrant for his once trusted servant, Lord Xemnas. To whom we now believe was one of King Lance's accomplices. Xemnas was charged for the attempted murder of Cilan Dento; sexual assault against the Duchess Of Blackthorn; blasphemy against Pope Mickey; and plotting to overthrow Her Majesty. Xemnas was stripped of his titles, found guilty and was beheaded. _

_On top of the following charges, King Lance is also to be charged with Xenmas' offences. _

_**Monarch's Signature:** May, Hoenn's Queen_

_**Approved by:** His Holiness, Pope Mickey_

___This warrant is to be presented to The King Of Johto by Cardinal Drew, who shall also arrange the trail._

* * *

"Come on Lord Koga," Cardinal Drew snapped. He tried to remain as elegant and talk as smoothly as he did in prayer, but he was losing his patience with Lord Koga, a member of Johto's Elite Four. Koga's face was cold, but firm. His anger was carefully contained within the lines of his cheek and the clenching of hands. He shook his head and refused to give Cardinal Drew the words that he wanted to hear. "I'm a very busy man and I need to pray tonight."

"I have nothing more to say to you," Lord Koga announced with his shoulders more raised. "The King only spoke to my daughter."

"Speaking leads to many things my good lord," Cardinal Drew roared as he slammed his palms firmly on his desk. "What were they speaking about?"

"How should I know?" Koga asked cooley. "They said it was private matter, I wasn't listening into it at all."

"Then how would you know that they were only talking?"

Koga bit his lip. He lowered his head as if he was in defeat.

"We've been here for hours," Drew pleaded to Koga. "I know that Lance and Janine were up to something. And I promise that your family honour will not be stained for as long as testify against The King?"

"So if I told you everything," Koga asked as he lifted his head at the enraged cardinal, "Will you let my daughter go unharmed and free?"

Cardinal Drew slowly nodded.

"The King visits my household once a month," Koga whispered. "He comes to see my daughter. They've had carnal knowledge of each other for many years against her will."

Cardinal Drew opened his eyes and held his hand to his heart. "Are you trying to say that The King raped your daughter?"

"Indeed," Koga said with a grin. "He gave my family a generous estate for our silence. He promised that he would marry my daughter once the Queen had died."

Cardinal Drew turned to the window and opened it fully. He allowed the wind to blow leaves into the office as they blew out all the candles. The only light in the room was the starry sky and the crescent moon. "Tell me did The King mention this promise after The Queen divorced him?"

"No," Koga shook his head. "He never saw us again." He sighed. "Is my daughter free now?"

"Yes," Cardinal Drew confessed. "I knew I could shake the truth out of you somehow."

Koga glared at the cardinal as he shook his cape and stomped out of the room. Cardinal Drew's roserade passed him a quill for him to dip the ink in and write down the notes of his interview with Koga. _It was a struggle, but Lord Koga finally told me that The King would visit his household once a month to rape his daughter and paid him generously for his silence._"

The last person to be interviewed was Lord Xigbar, commander of Her Majesty's Army in Unova. Cardinal Drew was looking forward to this interview. He was hoping that Lord Xigbar would give him the most juiciest gossip out of all of the people he interviewed. He was one of the fourteen traitors, but Cardinal Drew promised Xigbar, Axel, Roxas and Xion freedom if one of them could think of a conviction against King Lance. Only Lord Xigbar was willing to do it, so they were all let off lightly again.

Lord Xigbar came into the room with a bottle of wine. "Good evening Cardinal Drew," he said. "I thought I'd give you something to cool yourself down."

"Thank you," Cardinal Drew said as he took the bottle and placed it on the table. "Please have a seat." Lord Xigbar sat down as Cardinal Drew opened a draw behind him and took out two goblets.

"It seems you have a solid conviction against The King," Lord Xigbar said as he looked at the notes that Cardinal Drew wrote.

"Yes," Cardinal Drew said as he poured wine into both goblets. Holding onto one, he passed one to Roserade and told him to send it to Lord Xigbar. The lord accepted the drink and made no hesitation to take the first sip. "Koga's says Lance raped his daughter once a month. Will Itsuki proclaimed his everlasting love for him and says that he is the guilty one. Lord Bruno said he saw Lance drag Norman and Max Maple in a well."

"How sneaky," Lord Xigbar remarked. "I also hear that King Lance is trying to kill The Royal House Of Ketchum."

"It is true," Cardinal Drew said. "Ash Ketchum is furious and I fear that if I fail to bring Lance to his death, then Asia would break out into a civil war."

"Doesn't surprise me," Lord Xigbar admitted. "King Lance has been plotting for Giovanni's downfall for years."

"And the Xemnas' plots," Cardinal Drew mentioned as he poured more wine into Lord Xigbar's goblet. "Was The King involved in them?"

"Not directly," Lord Xigbar confessed. "But Xemnas wouldn't have gone as far as he did had it have been for Lance's help. And I believe that if Lance hadn't have signed the warrants for Xemnas' fall, then Cilan would not have been here."

"I see."

The door burst open and Lord Xigbar and Cardinal Drew bowed as King Ash entered the room with Master Ritchie, his half-brother.

"My lords," Ash Ketchum shouted. "Has King Lance been arrested yet?"

"Not yet," Cardinal Drew replied. "I'm afraid that some of the witnesses have been stubborn, thus delaying the arrest." Cardinal Drew felt his heart leap as King Ash lowered his head and sighed. "However, we have very strong testimonies Your Majesty."

"Spit it all out," Ash demanded. "Oh and my lords, this is my half-brother: Master Ritchie Hale."

"Lords," Master Ritchie said as he bowed his head.

"Master Ritchie," Lord Xigbar and Cardinal Drew said as they bowed in unison.

"We have enough evidence to suggest the following," Cardinal Drew began as he told The King Of Hoenn what they were about to charge The King Of Johto. "Adultery with various men and women. We're also going to charge him for the murders of Kamon Ketchum, Lord Saïx, Lady Caroline Maple, Max Maple, Norman Maple and of course the attempted murder of your parents, The Queen of Unova and Cilan Dento. And also..."

"Please no more," King Ash requested as he slouched his back against the wall. "We'll be forever. He rubbed his stomach. "How about he all go and dine in the main hall?"

"Great idea," Lord Xigbar thought. "This wine surely gives you an appetite."

"I think you've got enough evidence to arrest King Lance with Treason," said The King of Hoenn.

"I do," Drew grinned as he spoke slyly. "I shall make my way down there tonight, the arrest should be carried out by morning."

"Take Charizard," Ash demanded with a higher pitch of voice. "Then you can have a sleep-in for the morning."

"Yes Your Majesty," Drew shouted. Drew gathered all his paperwork and placed it in a green chest. He carried the chest with him, and it fit nicely in between his arm and side. While he rode to Johto to carry out the arrest he thought of Queen May and how she was looking after the enchanted rose he gave her. It was a long, cold and windy night, but Cardinal Drew finally managed to reach Blackthorn by sunrise.


	27. King Lance Is Arrested

Cardinal Drew was followed by Hoenn's Elite Four; Lord Sidney, Lady Phoebe, Lady Glacia and Lord Wallace with their pokemon. Lance's dragons went out to attack the five of them, but Lady Glacia pushed them away with her Froslass' blizzard. Their pokemon worked together to help Cardinal Drew's journey become a lot more smoother.

Charizard, lent kindly by King Ash flapped his wings and prepared to lower into the cold ground of Blackthorn. The first person that Cardinal Drew saw was Jasmine Denzi, the duchess of Sunnyshore and Olivine. With her long light hair and white gown she hugged herself as she fought against the bitter cold.

Her husband, Volker Denzi quickly marched over and gave Jasmine a floral kimono for her to wear. Grateful, she quickly mashed it over her body at once. Volker looked over at Cardinal Drew and then tapped his wife's shoulder as they marched over to the small boat, fit for two with magnetzones floating the boat, keeping it from the sea.

"Excuse me," Cardinal Drew said to the couple just as they were about to step onto the boat. "Have you seen The King?"

"He's in Dragon's Den," Volker replied as he lifted Jasmine into the boat before leaping into the boat himself. "It's straight ahead."

"Thank you," Cardinal Drew said as he raised his hand. "Arceus bless you!"

"Charge!" Volker roared and Magnezone took off.

"Head for the cave," Cardinal Drew ordered as he marched in front of Hoenn's Elite Four. As soon as reached the cave, an old man stopped them.

"Only people authorized by His Majesty may enter here," the old sage croaked. "It has been the law for many decades."

"Forgive me, but I am above the law," Cardinal Drew hissed back as Charizard tossed the old man into the lake with a tail whip. The cardinal flickered his head towards the orange dragon and patted him lightly. "Now there was no need for that." He tutted as he watched the man fighting with the water's surface. "Bless your soul in the name of the creator, the ancestor and the holy trios."

After Charizard calmed down, they all retreated into Dragon's Den. They were so close to The King. They could feel their hard work coming to the conclusion. They all jumped on the narrow and spare, left floating around in the secluded waters. The pokemon that didn't fit on the boat, all swam or floated across the water until they reached the temple.

Cardinal Drew was the first person to leave the boat. He rubbed off dripping water from his red cloak and proceeded into the door. Cardinal Drew was stunned at what he saw. King Lance was kneeling behind the altar. But the statue above was not of Arceus, the holy creator, nor of Mew the ancestor. It wasn't any of the holy trios either. It was none other than a platinum statue of Giratina.

"Should we disturb him?" Lord Sidney asked.

"No," Cardinal Drew whispered. "We should let him finish praying." Once King Lance had finished his prayers, Cardinal Drew stepped closer towards the man and appeared to be cold and fearless. "Praying to Giratina are we?"

"There was a guard," King Lance said.

"He has met his maker." Cardinal Drew took one close to to The King and told him, "Lance Den you are under arrest for high treason. You are charged with adultery, incest, blackmail, heresy, rape, murder, attempted murder."

The king laughed. "I claim sanctuary!"

"You are to come with us," Cardinal Drew growled as he held onto Lance's cape. "Lorelei and Janine have already confessed to having carnal knowledge with you. Lord Koga even said you blackmailed him and rewarded him for his silence. You've been trying to destroy the royal family of Kanto and Hoenn for years and Giovanni has always warned us about you. But that wasn't enough for you was it. You even plotted to kill Queen Iris and try and bring the innocent Cilan Dento to his death."

Lance twirled away from Cardinal Drew's grip. "You have no business here."

"I think you'll find that I do." Cardinal Drew opened his chest and unraveled the scroll. King Lance remained silent as he read the warrant. "The warrant has been signed and approved by Queen May of Hoenn and His Holiness Pope Mickey." Cardinal Drew returned the scroll back into his chest and he locked it and kept it under his armpit. "Now will you come with us?"

"No," Lance replied coldly. "I recognize no queen but my wife."

"Now is not the time for silly comments," Cardinal Drew hissed. "Your marriage with Iris was invalid and she divorced you."

"That's what you think," Lance said. "But Iris will always be my wife in Arceus' eye. It doesn't matter about how many husbands Iris chooses to have, or how corrupt The Vatican is. And even when you kill me, she'll still be my queen."

"Maybe if you cooperated a bit more then your life can be sparred," Cardinal Drew suggested. He was running out of ideas that would have been deemed morally acceptable in the name of The Pope.

"You've already written the script," King Lance responded, "And you're just waiting for me to play my part."

"Please don't me make me get anybody else," Cardinal Drew pleaded. "I would hate to ruin your lovely haven."

"Get out," cried a group of old men. They were the elder members of Lance's clan that performed their worship in Dragon's Den. "You are not worthy of being here."

"I am above the law and I am here to arrest King Lance."

"If you knew what was good for you, you would listen to your elders," said Lance as he stood in front of the elders.

"If you don't come with us we will freeze Blackthorn to death," Lady Glacia threatened as she raised her voice. As she screamed, Lord Wallace gracefully let out his sword, held one of the elders by the throat and gently prodded his stomach with the sword. He smirked at King Lance waiting for the time for him to submit.

"Leave my father alone," Lance roared, but it was too late. Lord Wallace slipped and the sword sliced the elder in half.

"Your dragons cannot save you," Lady Phoebe said. "They're all frozen."

The King lunged towards the sliced corpse of his father as Lord Sidney beheaded a couple more of them. "I've got an idea," Lord Sidney proposed. He looked at his black wolf, his mightyena as he growled in delight. "Let's kill all the sages and let The King watch Mightyena have his breakfast. He's bound to surrender then. If not let's HAVE A DRAGON FEAST!" Lord Sidney raised his sword as he spoke. Mightyena licked his lips.

"THAT'S ENOUGH LORD SIDNEY!" Cardinal Drew roared. All he wanted was King Lance to submit to his arrest and detain him at Lavender Tower. He didn't want innocent elders being slaughtered to death and he was a vegetarian and wouldn't dare eat flesh. Lord Sidney's proposals was against the treaties made by His Holiness. As cardinal, Drew felt it was his duty to honour the rules of his holy house, and the most sacred rules of the pokemon religion was to honour all creatures.

The dragons didn't deserve to die for Lance's sins.

"Where are you taking me?" Lance asked as he was covered in his father's blood.

"Lavender Tower for the time being," Cardinal Drew said. "You will be under house arrest."

* * *

Queen Delia wondered how much time her husband had left. He been having episodes, the physicians diagnosed them as heart attacks. He even heard that her father, Professor Oak had been asking Cilan Dento for advice on how to break up a marriage. As she watched her husband's health deteriorate she wondered how much time she had left as well. She was fifty when she was crowned Queen Of Kanto and her husband was ten years older than her.

When Giovanni died, she promised herself to Spencer Hale. He was Professor Samuel Oak's first choice of a husband for Delia and also one of his favourite students. Professor Oak ensured that all his family were well educated. Professor Oak had always had a preference to Delia whilst Agatha preferred Catherine. Judging by the way their grandchildren turned out, Professor Oak felt that he won his old debate between him and his wife. He made it very clear that Delia was his favourite daughter and that Ash was his favourite grandchild.

They might not have liked Delia's marriage to Giovanni, and even though she had many affairs with Spencer, she still considered Giovanni her true and loving husband. But Delia had to suffer immensely for love and now she just wanted to make the most of her reign. All of Giovanni's hard work had become reality with her coronation. There were two things that traumatized her the most: having to baptize her second son as an orphan and the death of her youngest son, Kamon.

Ever since Kamon's death Delia had been interested in legitimizing Ritchie. But Giovanni flipped whenever he heard of The Hale Family. Mimey, Delia's Mr. Mime had brought Spencer Hale over to her room. She wanted to show Spencer a family portrait; their family portrait. Tracey Sketchit had completed the portrait a few days ago and believed that The Queen would be pleased with it.

She was more than pleased, she was delighted. It had all of the important people in her life. On her right was her sons with Giovanni and on the left was Spencer's two children. Both of her sons with Giovanni were with their wives. Ash was holding a sword above his mother's head whilst holding onto May's hand. Pikachu was resting on his shoulder.

A few footsteps apart Kamon was standing fiercely next to his wife Iris and she held onto the young Lilia. Spencer's children, Ritchie and Mollie were adjacent to each other. Sparky was hanging onto Ritchie's green cape whilst Molly was on her knees with her pokemon. A teddiursa and a flaafy were rolling about on the red carpet. Behind Delia and her crown was Spencer Hale, and above them were her parents: Agatha and Professor Samuel Oak dressed as angels. In the corner of the room behind Molly, Mimey was sweeping the floor.

Giovanni was nowhere to be seen in the portrait.

"Your Majesty," Spencer said. "It's magnificent, but where is The King."

"Which king are you referring to?" Delia asked in an innocent voice. "There's my sons on my right and then there's you behind me."

Spencer was speechless. "Are you trying to make me king?"

"Of course I am," Delia said. "Giovanni doesn't have much time left. This portrait will be hung in Indigo Plateau for everyone to see."

"You still cared about me," Spencer asked. "After all this time."

"I won't be allowed to legitimize Ritchie and Molly until Giovanni is dead." Delia nodded and the two of them fell into a kiss. They were unaware that Giovanni had tiptoed into the room until they heard armour on display smashing into the corner of the room.

Delia pulled away from Spencer and she had never seen Giovanni so mad. "Just when my heart is weakening, I find you courting with Viscount Hale!"

"Honey!" Delia called out. She looked over to Spencer and said, "Spencer you should leave." Spencer legged it as he dodged Giovanni's attempts to smash vases and plates at him. Meanwhile Delia held onto Giovanni's shoulders and he threw himself on the floor as he found himself in a pool of blood. He opened his mouth and rolled over to his side to see Mimey with his eyes open with a spear through his heart.

"MIMEY!" Giovanni screamed out his tears as he held onto his heart.

"Mimey," Delia gasped as she had only noticed that Mimey had died. In rage she kicked Giovanni's grion and screamed, "You killed Mimey!"

"I didn't kill Mimey!" Giovanni screeched as he dragged himself on a chair. With his free hand he pulled himself upon the pink hair. "That was your own fault, if you hadn't had been playing Viscount Hale."

"If you hadn't of hit me," Delia muttered. "I wouldn't have ran to him."

"Delia we've come so far," Giovanni croaked as his head turned from left to right. As he grasped for live he begged to his wife. "Don't ruin it all for that damned man and his little brats. As soon as his eyes turned towards the portrait he slammed his face against the table. "He is not the love of your life, I am. You only love him because you had a child with him."

Delia left without another word.

* * *

"Has Lance been arrested yet?" King Ash asked Lady Sabrina, the Duchess Of Saffron and also a prodigy in science.

"He is resisting arrest, Your Majesty," Sabrina responded as she kept her eyes closed.

"I don't care what they do as long they bring him to Lavender Town."

"They have beheaded several of the elders," Sabrina called as she envisioned the events of Lance's arrest. "Lord Sidney is engulfed by his anger and Cardinal Drew is stopping him from killing any more of the elders."

"Let me know when The King surrenders."

"He has surrendered with a confession," Sabrina confirmed.

Ash signed in relief. "What is the confession?"

"He says Iris is still his wife in Arceus' eye and that nothing will change that. He says that they can try and declare his sons bastards but it is Lilia who is the true bastard."

"There are no bastards in my family," Ash yelled. "I hope he loses his head."

Brock, The Duke Of Pewter came into Saffron Temple and tapped Ash by the shoulder. King Ash turned around and smiled at his dearly beloved friend.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Brock whispered.

"Is it about King Lance?" Ash asked. "Sabrina has told me he's just been arrested."

"No it's about your father," Brock replied. "After finding The Queen with Viscount Hale, he later died of a heart attack. Delia and Vicount Hale have announced their engagement."

Ash shook his head as he said, "Mew works in mysterious ways."

"You know what this means right?" Brock asked. "Master Ritchie and Lady Molly will be placed in line to the succession of the throne."

"And my half-brother will become a prince?"

"Yes," Sabrina said. "Master Ritchie will officially a prince."


	28. Ghosts, Dreams And Dragons

Kamon, Gary, Chili, Cress and Larxene were five guests that Cilan didn't expect to see when he woke up in the morning. As all four of them stared at Cilan as they all gathered around the small round white table in the corner, Cilan looked down and found himself alone and naked. He reached out and slipped on the closest clothes nearest to him, which ended up being one of Iris' pink night gowns made of silk. But all five of them contributed to Cilan's rise and fall.

Kamon was the first to speak. "How is my daughter?"

"She is well," Cilan replied. His tone was blanker than usual. He didn't know what kind of tone to use when he was talking to Kamon Ketchum. All five of them ghosts, but Cilan knew from the mauve fog that it was all a dream. Cilan knew that the only ghosts that existed were pokemon, and he didn't even consider himself a religious person. He was a man of love and he believed that love was all that mattered in the world. Whilst Giovanni's plans were a technical success, he lost his youngest son, Kamon in the process. "We've all been looking after her."

"Poor girl never got know her grandparents," Kamon muttered. "She will only know what they became."

"Cheer up you miserable sod," Chili requested as he patted Kamon's shoulder and poured more wine into his glass. "My brother is a good man. Don't forget you're one of the reasons why we're all sitting together like this."

Cress chuckled. "Very well said."

"My parents killed each other," Kamon replied. "My father died unhappy, as will my mother."

"Maybe the other king wants to have a drink with us?" Gary asked as his eyes glistened at Cilan.

"No thank you," Cilan responded. Cilan found himself in hysterics. The five of them were gathered around the table but they were transparent like ghosts. "This is only a dream," Cilan whispered to himself. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"I must say that you pulled a great act in pretending to be a ghost," Gary told Cilan as he chuckled. "You play a great pretender."

"Thanks for looking after my son," Larxene responded happily. "I'm so glad everything turned out the way it did."

"And you tried to get me killed," Cilan reminded Larxene. "And failed pretty spectacularly didn't you?"

Larxene nodded. "Aren't we all failures?" She giggled before slurping another bottle of wine. "But he's getting too fat; he should cut down on them ramen dishes."

"I always Elijah was quite healthy," Kamon spoke. All of the spirits seemed to be wearing black kimonos and white obis around their waists. Kamon seemed to be the only ghost not to drink.

"How many bottles can you lot go through?" Cilan asked. "You're all going to get drunk before I even wake up."

But out of all of the five ghosts, it was Cilan's brothers that seemed to be the most happiest. Chili and Cress were the ones that succeeded and Cilan remembered when he woke up to the letter, he was devastated and couldn't even find a reason to live. All those promises that he and Iris made to each other all went down the drain when she was finally pushed into marrying Kamon.

But his brothers were right; karma was a big bitch. Giovanni had died from a heart attack after seeing Delia with another man. Kamon was killed before his daughter's first birthday. Larxene had died from a a postpartum hemorrhage. Gary was beheaded for his excessive adultery. And Lance, Cilan's original rival for Iris' affection was to be tried as a traitor.

After Gary was executed, Lady Clair tried to persuade Iris to take Lance back. Lady Clair didn't know that Cilan was still alive and that his death was faked by his brothers. As far Iris was concerned, the marriage to Lance was over. But Lance's attitude seemed to have changed, he had heard that The King had to take medication for his depression and Lord Will even said that he tried to commit suicide.

"Do you think that Lance is guilty of his crimes?" Cress asked Cilan.

Cilan gasped. He held onto the banister of the bed and replied with, "The tables are turning. What did he do while I was in a coma?"

"He was horrible to us," Chili replied.

"Why did nobody tell me this?" Cilan bellowed.

"Nobody knew," Chili responded. "I think he was angry that Iris didn't want him back and since you were dead he started taking his anger out on us."

"He was simply doing his job," Kamon responded. "Lance was worried about Iris and his sons. All he wanted was for them to be happy."

"And pushing her to killing my brothers would have made her happy?" Cilan responded.

The five of them had disappeared, but Cilan found himself wide awake. He decided to get dressed into something more respectable He marched into the cupboard and found an exquisite emerald cloak. He picked up a white vest from the bottom of the wardrobe and black pants. Before taking Iris' gown off, he picked up a golden obi with green leaves circulating around the centre of the sash. He tried to dress himself as quickly as he could and left the room.

Everyone who Cilan walked past bowed as he made his way through the royal gardens. He saw the golden axew running around the flowers as Cilan's step children entered the temple for meditation. Cilan had noticed that there were more dragons about than usual. A flock of jagged druddigons exposed thier wings to the sun whilst an altaria flew over Cilan.

Cilan turned his head and saw Lance Den, Johto's king standing still with a smirk on his face. At first, Cilan was reluctant to step forward, but he did. "What are you doing here?" Cilan asked.

"I have come to see my family," Lance responded with a smile. "Why should that surprise you Cilan? You've not been very good to them. There shouldn't have been a need for Iris to marry Kamon or Gary. You both should have been a long time married, you should both have your own children." Lance shook his head.

"I was framed and then they told me I was infertile," Cilan replied. "I thought you would have known. But I guess your gods move in mysterious ways. If I hadn't have been framed, Lilia and Elijah wouldn't have existed. I love them dearly."

"I don't think you do," Lance responded coldly. "You're just saying it, they remind you too much of your enemies and what they did to you."

It was true that Lilia reminded Cilan of Kamon for her scarlet hair and rough eyes and Elijah reminded him of Larxene because of his bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Cilan shook his head and smiled. "You're wrong, I care about them. And I am their father, just not by blood."

"How did you get away with everything for so long?" Lance asked curiously.

"Go away..." Cilan hissed. "Murderer!"

"You sent me away before," Lance reminded Cilan. Although Cilan couldn't remember a time when Cilan had ever sent him away other than now. He wondered if he meant that Iris stopped him from seeing Salem and Pagan and blamed Cilan for it. "And you know I love Iris, and I am still her husband in Arceus' eyes and Mew's too."

When Cilan blinked his eyes, Lance was gone. He opened his eyes and found himself back into his room. Cilan found himself correct, it was all a dream the whole time, but he found that there was a special symbol to that dream. Then he remembered the letter that his brothers wrote to him, all three of them had seem it coming. Cilan was to become the great king that Iris was wanting.

Iris had chosen Cilan out of all the mighty kings and princes she could have chosen to spend the rest of her life with, she chose Cilan who worked up the ladder to her heart. His fortune was like a yo-yo, but he knew the he was the winner; the king who survived where others had died. He wanted the wedding to be as perfect as possible, but this time he had a feeling that all who were good were there to see the wedding.

* * *

"King Lance has been found guilty of treason," Lord Gropius announced to Queen Iris. Hilda held onto her husband's arm as he spoke. Lord Gropius lowered his head as if he was mourning. "They found that he has had He is to be executed by Rukia Kuchiki."

Iris was not bothered about the adultery charges, as The Pope viewed their marriage unlawful, but they had decided that Pagan and Salem were to keep their titles as princes. It was what Iris wanted for her eldest sons. Pagan was the rightful heir to her throne, but she thought that any of her children could be brilliant monarchs. It was not Iris who was suffering: it was her sons.

Lance had loved her and would continue to do so until he died.

"The name sounds familiar," said Iris as she flickered her eye lids. She straightened her back as she sat on her metallic throne. Lance's execution would create a lot of attention, not because it would be the death of a king, but also because the executioner was a woman. It was madness, and it would be up to Iris to clean up the chaos that his ex-husband left behind.

"Rukia Kuchiki is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake in The Soul Society," Hilda explained. "And also a friend to the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki. She comes from a very noble background Your Majesty. She will make sure that Lance will not suffer."

"Will he be on his own?" Queen Iris asked.

"No," Lord Gropius replied. "Lord Xigbar and Lord Will follow him to the scaffold."

"When is execution?" Queen Iris asked. She gulped as she held onto her coronation ring.

"Tonight!"

Iris stood and headed straight for the door. "I must see him!"

"But what about the wedding?" Hilda asked. "That's tomorrow, if you go you will be late for your wedding." It would take five hours for

"We'll have to postpone it for the time being," Iris explained. "Cilan can wait a little longer and I need to let my sons see my father for the last time."

"Think about it," Hilda pledged to The Queen. She held onto Iris' sleeve and tapped her back. Hilda and Iris went back a long way, and Hilda believed that Iris made her the happiest woman alive when she blessed her marriage to Lord Gropius. Hilda waited until Iris turned to face her, it was now her turn to make her happy. "Don't you think Cilan has been through enough already? He might take it completely the wrong way. And do you really want to see Lance? If the accusations against him are true, then I don't think he's worth it."

"I don't really need to see him," Iris replied. "... But my sons do."

"You think he's innocent don't you?" Lord Gropius asked. "It's okay if you do, we'll stand by you no matter what choice you make."

"I don't know," Iris replied. "Lance has always been close with Will. He might be guilty, but I don't think he's guilty he's all the charges, especially incest."

"Should I tell Lance that the wedding is to be postponed until further notice?"

"If you can Lord Gropius, I would most appreciate it."

* * *

In a dimly-lit town in Sinnoh, Axel had arrived at a cottage that belonged to his Uncle Flint. He had brought his new girlfriend, Lady Xion to whom he was due to be married in the summer. Axel's parents had died in Pretear War where he served for the late King Kei: Iris' father. At first he was startled by the noise coming out through his uncle's house, but as he knocked on the door, he gazed over to the window and saw that he and Xion were not the only guests. There were two men with their wives; Klavier and Ema; and Volkner and Jasmine. The door swung open as Axel was greeted by a dashing smile from his uncle.

"Axel," Flint roared as he stretched his arms out. "I'm so happy to see you." He looked over his tall nephew's shoulder and saw Xion who smiled at him. "Have you got yourself a lady then?"

"I have," Axel replied. "This is Lady Xion, she was one of Xemnas' ladies-in-waiting."

"I've heard a lot about you," Flint said to Xion. "It's nice that I finally got to meet you. Come in guys, we're having a house party."

"Sounds good," said Axel as he crouched his head over to fit under the door. Xion quickly followed him as Flint closed the door behind them. "I have some news for you."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm staying in Sinnoh," Axel announced. "Starting fresh. Be a little closer to my friends and family."

"Roxas is now working under Queen Cynthia's household," Flint announced. "Sounds like you need it after Unova's been through. Anyway, it looks like we'll all be going to King Lance's execution if Ema gets her own way."

"She gets excited over dead people?" Xion asked.

"Ema always gets excited when she sees dead bodies," Flint explained. "She's a student at Her Majesty's University. She majors in general science and anatomy is one of her favourite subjects. Her husband, Klavier is a lawyer specialized in prosecution. The Gavins are a very ambitious family, I'm just glad they're not all like Kristoph."

"Kristoph?" Xion asked.

"You don't want to know," Axel replied. "He was a psychopath."

"Where has Roxas gone?" Xion asked Axel.

"He said he's gone to see Naminé," Axel replied. "He's not coming over tonight, but we'll be seeing him around. Do you want to go to the execution?"

As Xion tried to make up her mind, she could hear Ema raving about King Lance's execution. Ema raised her glass as she said, "This is going to be an execution to remember! Not only will The King of Johto be beheaded, he will be killed by a woman. It will shape history and the way society views women forever." Xion's stomach churned. She didn't really fancy going all the way to Kanto just to watch somebody's head get cut off She didn't understand why Ema was so happy about a good king being brought to his untimely death. She just couldn't begin to fathom it.


	29. The Death Of A King

_Lavender Town, Kanto, __February 14th 1600_

Today was the day that Lance Den, The King Of Johto would be sentenced to death. His executioner, Rukia Kuchiki unleashed her curved sword as she practiced her role. The Queen of Kanto stated that she could kill King Lance however she desired. Her sword was a silver katana with a slim blade. Queen Delia ordered Fuji household to supply her with any luxuries she desired as well as access to servants. Queen Delia was also staying at Fuji house and she would often speak to Rukia about the most random topics.

"I want an early night," Queen Delia told Rukia. "I'm getting married tomorrow and I just want to get all this over and done with." With each word Delia spoke, the tone of her voice became deeper and her accent became strained and weary. She shook her head and looked up onto the executioner. "Now my dear, is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I think it would be beneficial to have a talk to him," Rukia suggested. "Along with the other two I have to execute to make sure he knows his place. And I hear from The Duke of Pewter that over ten thousand have come to watch the execution."

"More will come," Queen Delia confirmed. Rukia listened to The Queen well, and she couldn't help but feel that there was a tinge of sadness coming from her presence. She was told that Queen Delia radiated joy and happiness to all who knew her. "They've come to watch that scumbag die. People are always quick to point out that Ash and Gary were cousins. But Lance was my nephew too. I don't know why he had do that to little Kamon."

"I understand it must be quite hard to lose a child at any age," Rukia announced. "And I apologize for your loss and I assure you that the execution will be done very quickly."

"My lords," Queen Delia said to the monks as they swept up the rugs. "Take Rukia over to Lance."

"Yes Your Majesty!"

Delia inhaled her breath for a long time and as soon as the guards led Rukia out of the chamber, she exhaled with tears gushing from her eyes. Her knees silently dropped to the floor as her arms spread out above shoulders. As The Queen of Kanto cried harder, her arms tumbled in-between her cheeks. When she had become queen, she wouldn't have thought that she would have to order an execution, let alone help towards her nephew's murder.

But if it was true that Lance had been trying to kill Giovanni and her sons, then Delia had to take some action. She had never seen Ash so angry or upset at anybody before, she didn't want to believe the rumours. She had actually hoped that Gary's death would have been the end to it all, but according to Ash, there was one more traitor in their midst.

When she got her son's letter, it came to the point where she didn't care weather Lance was innocent or not. If Ash wanted Lance dead, then she would help him do it. At the same time, there was something deep inside her that was telling her that she was a fool. She just didn't want to live anymore, but she didn't want to die cowardly from a suicide.

The Queen of Kanto was lost and losing the ones she loved. She doubted anybody could save her. Her wedding day was tomorrow, but she was still deep in morning over the loss of Giovanni, so she wondered if she was even in a fit state to remarry.

* * *

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Cilan screamed at the top of his voice. He lifted his heals and felt as light as a feather as he went through his extravagant wardrobe, Cilan struggled to decided what he should wear for his wedding. He was swept of his feet by the golden silk and the florescent kimonos before him. He wanted to look like a proper king. He wanted to represent the radiant persona that Iris had fell in love with.

"While you're picking your wedding clothes, Lance is preparing for his execution," Drayden hissed at Cilan. He lectured him like a child who had committed a terrible mistake.

"So?" Cilan didn't believe he was doing anything wrong.

"You are disgraceful," Drayden roared with his hands in the air. "And I hope you burn in Hell!" Drayden stormed out without even taking a single glance and made a vow that he would never see Cilan's face again.

"He really liked Lance didn't he?" Cilan frowned as he asked the question. He sat down and sighed. "When is he going to learn that Iris loves me?"

Lord Cheren tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure if you give him time..."

"He's had plenty of time," Cilan snapped.

"Don't forget Sire, there was a lapse in your marriage."

"The marriage is to be postponed until further notice," Bianca announced as she ran into the room. Cilan heard the words and felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Where is The Queen?" Cilan asked as he opened his mouth.

Bianca's lips tembled as she responded, but Cheren nodded as if it was a sign for her tell the truth. "She has gone to see King Lance's execution and she shall return once the affairs are settled."

"That murderer is not worth her time," Cilan growled. "What if she decides to spare him? What if she chooses him at the last minute?"

"I don't think that's possible," Hilda replied. "She says that you are the love of her life."

"Lance's death means that I am a survivor and this is my freedom," Cilan announced, raising his voice. "Gallons of blood was split by Lance's orders. I cannot let him take Iris away from me after everything we've been through."

"He can't," Cheren said. "He will die tonight. And as soon as Lance is out of the way, you two will be free to marry in no time."

"Iris has been bewitched, what if the damage is permanent?"

"We will find the culprit," Cheren promised his future-king. "As I said before, you need not worry."

Cilan closed his eyes and his body floated on the floor as if he was going to bed. Cilan didn't consider himself to be a religious man, but he felt like praying for Iris' safety.

* * *

"I like Daddy Lance," Lilia told her brothers. "I want him to stay in Unova forever and ever."

"Lilia," Salem said as he held onto his sister's hand. "You'll be a fine queen one of these days."

"But I thought Pagan was going to be king after mother."

"Not like that," Salem responded. He tried his best to smile. "You'll have many magnificent kings fighting for your affection."

"The Queen is here," one of the gaurds said as the men lead them to Lance.

"I thought she would be asleep," they heard Lance say.

"The Queen of Unova and Johto, Your Grace!"

"Iris..."Lance was stunned. Iris made her way through the dull room as Lance hugged her as soon as she was a foot away from him.

"I have other people to see you too," Iris said as she her two sons and daughter stepped forward as the two brothers held onto Lilia's hand.

"I must say how much I will morn your loss," Salem said as he bowed before his father. "And bid you remember others before you who were executed in dignity."

"You are so brave," Lance said, smiling at his son. Salem's bravery moved Pagan into tears.

"Will you be coming to my tea ceremony?" Lilia asked Lance with a huge smile on her face with excitement in the tone of her voice. She was too young to understand the gruesome back-story of why they were in Kanto and innocent to the fact that it would be the last time Lilia would see him.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it," Lance said as he bent over to Lilia's level. A sound coming from Pagan made him rise his head. "Why are you crying Pagan?"

"I don't want you to die," Pagan sobbed.

"Don't be sad for me," Lance requested. "You've come to that age when it's time for you to make your own family. Have you chosen your wife yet?"

"I want to marry the Lady Clair," Pagan said. "She understands me more than anybody can."

"Pagan should marry whoever he deems worthy," Iris declared as she looked at her eldest son. Lance nodded, even though he thought it would be strange for Pagan to marry his second cousin, as long as he was happy, Lance would make no comment about it.

Iris thought that Lance had made his own death wish when he said he pretended he was still married. Even though he was pleased to see her, Iris could still tell that he was traumatized.

Iris was reminded of the time where people begged her to stay by Lance's side, and now they were telling her declare the abuse she received from him. It sounded easy, and Cilan was already making plans for his coronation in Johto. It would all be written off in history as a happily ever after.

The Queen of Unova found a major flaw to the logic: to her knowledge, Lance had never abused her. Iris wanted to find Lance guilty, but she couldn't help but feel he was innocent. Nobody came to her about Lance's accusations.

Lance was once one of the most powerful kings in Asia; now he was about to be beheaded as his people were lost and helpless. She wanted to help Lance, but if she interfered too much, then Pope Mickey might turn around and say that she can't marry Cilan.

Cilan was the love of her life, and she had learned many things during her reign, that had nearly lasted twenty years. After everything she had been through, she could only see a future with Cilan.

"What were you trying to do?" Iris asked. She slid around every corner of the room as her two sons, Salem and Pagan, followed her. She wanted to look away from Lance, but her instincts told her otherwise. From the moment she barged into the room, Lance and Iris' sight where in deadlock.

"I was trying to be your true and loving husband," Lance responded. "As I always was and always shall be."

"It was a good twelve years," Iris told him. "You made me very happy."

"Nineteen," Lance said as if he was trying to correct him. Iris didn't understand why he was smiling. He was about to be condemned to death and the love of his life would be marrying someone else.

She was so in love with Cilan that she never stopped to think about Lance.

Rukia stood up as she walked in between them and faced Lance. "It is time," she said. Lance removed his wedding ring and passed it to Pagan. Pagan took the ring and wore it and then Iris did the same thing to Salem. Iris and her children hopped onto a carriage as they parted ways with Lance. He didnt want his children to watch him die, nor did he think that Kamon would want Lilia watching bloody executions from the age of four.

Will, Xigbar and Lance had to share the same scaffold. Will and Xigbar's death was just a warm-up, all the people came to watch Lance die and probably didn't know nor care about the other two. Will was the first person to die, he begged everyone to pray for him and he sobbed through his death. Next was Xigbar who just took it as it was; no speech or anything. Two heads had been beheaded, but it didn't scare Lance: he had been long prepared.

"As you all know I have come here to die," Lance announced to the crowd as he walked in front of Rukia and next to his coffin. "So I will not delay you for much long, but I want you all to listen and pass it on to your sovereigns. As Arceus and Mew are my witnesses, I forgive all those who brought me here and pray that you do not charge them for my death. As for my final wish, I pray for you all to pray for Queen Iris, for there was never a more sweeter princess and help her maintain the peace of our kingdom."

Everyone was on their knees, including Rukia. "Your Majesty... forgive me."

"Gladly," Lance said as he sat on his knees and removed his cape.

"I promise you that it will be so subtle that you won't be able to feel anything," Rukia whispered into Lance's ear.

"GET ON WITH IT!" It was a voice of a man who was close up front. He was tall with ginger hair and wore the same robes as Rukia. She stared at the man and then looked down at The King's neck who turned at the man's frustrated face. In the corner of Lance's eye, he could see

A perfect angle: King Lance Den was beheaded by a single stroke from Rukia's sword.


	30. Seductive Finale

Ash and May had a choice weather to go to the wedding of Queen Delia or the wedding of Queen Iris. In the end, they went to both, but didn't stay very long as something urgent cropped up. The King and Queen of Hoenn didn't make much of scene, so many assumed that they attended neither of the weddings. All three regions were a considerable distance apart and they both only got to see the exchange of vows and the ceremony. Both weddings were almost identical in terms of glamour and decoration.

"What a day," Queen May said as she held onto her king's hand. "Two weddings in one day."

"And a long coming execution," Ash added. "Lance had been getting away with it for too long."

"He should have been beheaded a long time ago," May agreed with Ash. "He burned thousands of duelists and beybladers in a tower. All because they didn't want to become pokemon trainers."

"I'm so glad he's dead," Ash admitted. He lowered his head and frowned as if he wanted to sulk. "But at the same time, I feel guilty for feeling this way, he was one of my cousins. But he was a murderer. He killed people in cold blood."

"Let's not think about him now," May advised Ash as she rubbed on her stomach. "Let's have some some of this pie before it goes cold."

"Lord Gavin suggests we should take full custody of Lilia and kill Iris," Ash stated. "He believes that Iris is a terrible mother and a failure of a Queen. He wrote me a letter asking if he can stab Iris."

May chuckled. "We have the best servants. But perhaps they're too good. I don't know, I want a new beginning. I've had enough of war and executing kings. Why don't we all just get along? Lance's death seals a new beginning for the world; a time for love and a time for peace."

The Queen May had developed a craving for dragon meat, in particular she enjoyed chomping on dragon wings. King Ash had ordered a dragon pie to be prepared. It would be gigantic enough for their large appetite. Ash forced himself to smile as he stood on the dinner table and and stomped his feet. "Arceus bless the gorgeous pie." The servants and noblemen who had gathered around the dinner table all gave a round of applause. "The fried wings are for May, but the rest all for me." Ash chuckled and took a brief glance at all his hungry guests. "Of course you guys will have a piece too."

"Where is this glorious pie we were promised?" Lord Sidney asked.

"It's here," Ash roared as he saw the sight of a venusaur lifting a huge pie with it's vines. Ash jumped of the table and slipped onto the big chair next to his wife. The pie as Ash promised was huge and it was placed in the middle of the table where May grabbed onto the two wings. "Let's tuck in."

"If I didn't know any better," Cardinal Drew said as he watched The Queen eat. "I would say that you are pregnant."

"I am!"

"Arceus bless my soul," Lord Wallace gasped in delight. "You've finally about to produce the grand heir we were promised?" As soon as Ash heard the news of May's pregnancy, he tucked into his food faster. Gravy oozed from the corners of his mouth, and so did a victorious smirk.

* * *

The way that The Queen saw how the marriage went was different to the way that Cilan saw things. He was satisfied with how everything was coming along, and then he accused Lance messing everything up. Iris loved every minute of getting married to Cilan again. Unfortunately it left King Cilan with an overwhelming feeling of nerves and the thumping of his heart created an eerie base that made his head feel tense.

He felt lost by the concept that he almost lost his wife. With Lance's death out of the way, Cilan began to find out more about the late king's hemic methods to secure his empire. The conflagration of duelists and beybladers and the beheading of any who stood in his way. The killing sprees were kept a secret from The Queen until now. It made Iris even more grateful that she was with Cilan.

"I've never been so happy in my life," Iris proclaimed with her arms in the air. It was only the two of them in their old luxurious bedroom. She raised her heels in the air and smooched Cilan's cheeks. When she lowered her heels, she lifted Cilan's arms above her head and twirled him across the bed. The full weight of Cilan's body landed onto the mattress of the bed.

"Why did Salem walk out of the wedding?" Cilan snarled as he clenched his fists against the pillows. He wanted to prove to Unova that he loved their beloved queen very much. He knew that as soon as Pagan was crowned that he would find himself on the scaffold. Salem storming out of the wedding didn't help much either. His trusted friend, King Ash from Hoenn didn't even show up to his wedding. Ash didn't come the last time due to an injury, but there was nothing from stopping him now. "Why didn't Ash come?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Iris responded. She was drawn back and quite shocked from the unenthusiastic tone of his voice and showed little of the charm that The Queen of Unova and Johto had fallen in love with. "Salem's still morning over his father and I don't think he likes the idea of Pagan marrying Clair. Even though there's no law stopping it, I can still see why Salem wouldn't want Pagan to marry his godmother and first cousin removed."

"Why did go run to Lance?" Cilan rolled over and his hands crept towards her wedding dress. His voice weakened. "I need to know."

"To say goodbye to him," Iris responded. She made no hesitation or any stumbling in her voice. "My children wanted to see him, and I knew it would be the last time they would see him."

"I was so worried about you," Cilan confessed as he moved his upper body against her chest. Before Cilan rested his head against Iris' shoulder, The Queen managed to see a glimpse of Cilan smile. "I thought you would actually leave me for him."

"Lance and I were never truly married," Iris announced in a fit of giggles. She tapped Cilan's nose and said, "In Arceus's memiors it states that we must marry for love. You're silly, Cilan... That's all in the past now. Open your heart! This is our future. You are now my true and loving husband."

"Promise me Iris," Cilan screamed as he held tightly onto Iris' elbows. He stumbled as he fought back a single tear. "There will be never be any other men. Your love is only for me."

"Whatever you want is yours," Iris whispered. She crawled back against the end of the bed and slipped out of her wedding dress. She bounced on Cilan's legs and kissed his hand. She could see it in his emerald eyes that this act of passion was crucial for Cilan's physiological health.

Cilan tossed his vivid clothing and wrapped himself around Iris as they both tucked into bed and circulated around the velvet and silk. "Then I want only you."

"What do you want from me?" Iris asked as she cradled his chest.

"I want your real love, your warm comfort, your sweet body, your wild heart, your feisty personality, your... I want all of you. I don't want to let you go this time. I want to be a part of the family we promised each other." With each word, Cilan held onto Iris to an even tighter grip. It even included the odd thrusting and moaning.

"We are." Queen Iris was thinking of Pagan, Salem, Elijah and Lilia looking after each other. Cilan wasn't their biological father, but she had a feeling that if he had the chance, he would have been a great father.

"But your sons hate me," Cilan responded. Although he couldn't help but rest his eyes on the pair of breasts before him. He clutched them like a batch of flowers.

"They will grow to like you," Iris vowed, cupping Cilan's cheeks.

"You said that the last time. Pagan will destroy me."

"We're King and Queen of Johto and Unova. They will grow to love you as their king." Iris' voice was rich with determination.

"As soon as you are gone it will be the death of me." On the other hand, Cilan wouldn't have minded at all. Pagan could dispose of Cilan any way he wants when he is king. By that time it wouldn't matter because if Iris did die before Cilan, he would view it as a way to get closer to her again.

"Don't worry," Iris assured The King. "I have many years to go and much more things to do."

"You mean it?" Cilan grinned as he felt all his problems sweep away.

"My word is law," Iris declared before ramming her tongue down Cilan's throat with a mighty force. She pulled away in a breathless state, but Cilan was left impulsed The Queen was on top of him, but he felt like the dominate one.

"Finish your law unto me." Cilan spoke in a deep voice that represented authority. Iris gasped as her face plunged closer onto Cilan's cheeks. In her head she wondered what she meant by that, but she felt as if her king could read her mind. Cilan answered her hidden question with no words. He licked Iris' lips before the gap between her lips widened and they performed their deepest and passionate kiss.

_Now I have found the start,  
__I must fulfill my part  
__In the warmth of the beckoning fire._

_I may have fallen apart,  
__But my recoveries are smart!  
__Hear the sweetness of the choir!_

_These passionate nights heal my heart.  
__My courage found the art  
__Beneath the light desire._

* * *

The Other King has officially come to an end and I think out of all of the stories I have written on this website, I like this one the most. I would like to take this opportunity by thanking everybody for reading and also an extra thanks to those who reviewed my story along the way. I'll probably come back now and then to make some changes and fix any mistakes I come across, but other than that I think I will leave the story the way it is.

The story is technically a crossover, but the story focuses on wishfulshipping and Cilan and Iris, hence it was placed in the pokemon section. Other fandoms that were referenced and used in this story include: Kingdom Hearts, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Doctor Mario, Doctor Who, Beyblade, Yu-gi-oh, Bleach, Pretear and Digimon.

So here's a couple of my questions that I want to ask my readers. If you can respond to them via PM or in the review box, that would be great!

1. Do you think Lance was truly guilty or evil in this story?

2. Who do you was the real killer of Kamon Ketchum?

3. Are you happy that Iris and Cilan got back together?

4. What did you think of the poem at the end?

5. What do you think of Clair and Pagan wanting to get married?


End file.
